Just Dreaming
by December Jewel
Summary: Uesugi Eiri thought he knew what love was from his past relationship, but when he meets the lead singer for the famous band, Bad Luck, will he learn what love REALLY is? ES, HSu, RTat, TM. AU! OOCness!
1. A Date?

This is my first Gravitation fan fiction! Awesome! Before I start I have to state a few things about the story. First, it is an Alternate Universe. Second, the ages of the characters has changed drastically. Third, there are some OC's but they are older then the others.

**Summary:** Uesugi Eiri thought he knew what love was from his past relationship, but when he meets the lead singer for the famous band, Bad Luck, will he learn what love REALLY is? Eiri/Shuichi, Ryuichi/Tatsuha, Hiro/Suguru, Tohma/Mika

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Gravitation but unfortunately, some wishes don't always come true….

**GRAVITATION**

At times like these, Uesugi Tatsuha wished he was adopted. Of course that was impossible since he was the spitting image of his father but one can only hope, right? The boy sighed dramatically when he heard his older brother's voice catch a tinge of angst to it.

He knew exactly what was going to happen before it happened.

First, his mother, Sakura, would tell his brother that he doesn't have all the time in the world to find that special someone. Second, his brother would harshly reply that he was only sixteen-years-old and that he did not need anyone at the time. Third, his father, Shinji, would come stomping down the stairs from taking a nap to tell the two of them to shut up. Fourth, his mother would shake her pretty head, chestnut hair swaying as she did so, and kiss his father on the cheek. Fifth, his father would blush and all would be settled until the next argument, which would happen next week at the same time.

How did the fifteen-year-old know this? Well, it's been happening since his brother was thirteen.

Tatsuha muted the television when his brother walked into the living room and lay down on the couch, arm resting over his eyes. Though most people considered his brother's looks to be foreign, Tatsuha didn't think anything was wrong with having golden blonde hair and gold eyes. "You okay, aniki?"

Eiri groaned at the question and turned over to his side as he removed his arm to see his sibling. "Yeah."

Before Tatsuha could tell him that he didn't believe the answer, their mother walked in, smiling brightly with their older sister in tow. Uesugi Mikarin, or Mika by close friends, was by far the most obedient one of the three children. She never once questioned their parent's rules, she did everything she was told to do, and she was dating a Seguchi. She was absolutely perfect in their parent's eyes.

But her brother's knew better.

They knew all the times the eldest came back from clubbing intoxicated to the point of passing out, they knew that she used to smoke when she was fifteen, but gave it up to participate on the high school's basketball team, and they knew that she certainly wasn't the virgin their parent's thought her to be.

Sakura's smile never left her face when she started speaking, "Oh, Eiri, you'll never guess what your sister did for you!" She waited for him to respond and frowned when he didn't after a few seconds. "You're suppo…."

"THEY'RE ON!"

Tatsuha grabbed the remote control and un-muted the television just as the intro to the hit song "The Rage Beat" started. His older brother had jumped to the ground to sit next to him as the camera zoomed in on the lead vocalist. Tatsuha smirked inwardly. It was no secret to the Uesugi family and anyone close to them that Uesugi Eiri, most sought out boy in their high school, had the hugest obsession with the hit JPOP band, Bad Luck; especially with the vocalist, Shindou Shuichi. Eiri had told his brother that he felt a connection to the singer when he first saw him perform on one of the music stations.

The song ended and the newscaster came back on. "Bad Luck has just finished their European tour yesterday and arrived back in Tokyo this morning." As the woman was speaking, the camera showed footage of the Tokyo National Airport with hundreds of screaming fans as the band made their way to the limousine waiting in the front. "They are to release a new single some time this week, so Bad Luck fans start listening to the radio!"

Eiri watched as the camera focused on a pink-haired teenager waving to the crowd before being ushered into the car. His heart pumped loudly in his chest as he listened to the ending music for the news show. _He is so amazing, it's crazy_, he thought, closing his eyes. Eiri opened his eyes when he heard a cough and was face to face with his smirking older sister. He jumped back and lay sprawled out on the floor, staring at the other occupants. "What?"

His mother smiled fondly at him before holding out a hand, which he gladly accepted. She led him to the couch and sat down beside him. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, your sister has some great news for you." She looked at her daughter and nodded. "Mikarin."

Mika crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of the two. "You, dear brother of mine, have a date this Friday."

"What!" Eiri shook his head. "No, dearest sister who can go to hell, I do not!"

Sakura stood up, anger evident in her eyes. "Uesugi Eiri! What have I told you about that language!"

As their mother chastised his elder brother, Tatsuha tugged on his sister's pant leg. She bended down to her knees to sit next to him on the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Who does he have a date with?"

Eiri's hearing caught the question and he snorted. "Absolutely no one, Tatsuha."

His sister allowed a full-blown smirk to form on her face as she answered, "Someone he wants so badly it hurts."

"I wouldn't count on that." Eiri stood and started walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to my room to study."

"Hm?" Mika's gaze followed him. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to tell Tohma to tell Shindou Shuichi that my stubborn brother didn't want to go on a date with him." Her eyes held amusement when her brother's steps faltered and he turned around gaping. "I guess Tatsuha could always go in your place…."

"NO!" Eiri ran back to his sister and grabbed her shoulders. "I'll go!"

She smiled up at him. "I knew you would."

**GRAVITATION  
**

Shindou Shuichi growled darkly as the light above him was flipped on and interrupted his sleeping. He raised his head from the pillow and looked over at his desk where his elder brother sat smiling. He thought his brother would understand the need for sleep after touring since he was Sakuma Ryuichi of the JROCK band, Nittle Grasper, but apparently the eighteen-year-old forgot that important fact. "What?"

"You remember when I told you that you needed to get out more?" At Shuichi's nod, the teen continued, "Well, Tohma's girlfriend has a younger brother who adores you and add those two things together and you'll get the answer to the question you asked."

Shuichi raised himself to a sitting position on his bed, the covers pooling to sit on his lap. "You set me up on a date with that evil man's girlfriend's brother?"

"Uh-huh."

The pink-haired teen removed the covers and slid his legs to the edge of the bed and stood. "Well, aniki, there's only one thing for me to do."

Ryuichi gulped as his brother looked at him with a scary look on his face. "And what's that, chibi?" he asked, using the nickname that always calmed his younger brother down when he was angry.

"TO KISS YOU!" With that, the teen pounced on his brother, which caused the elder to fall on the floor and hit the ground with a loud 'Smack' with the younger on top. Shuichi began kissing his brother's forehead lightly. "So, which one?"

Ryuichi stopped chuckling. "Huh?"

"What brother do I have the pleasure of having a date with?"

"Oh, the…. Wait a minute, shouldn't you all ready know that?" Ryuichi sat up, pushing his brother off him to land on his butt. "The youngest one is mine, Shuichi!"

Shuichi giggled as he clutched a stuffed gorilla to his body. "I know, but it's so funny hearing you be all possessive over the kid and you haven't even met him."

His brother stood up and crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. "Hmpth!"

"Aw, come on, aniki! You know I was kidding." Shuichi crawled to his brother's legs, and wrapped his arms around the ankles as he nuzzled a leg. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at Ryuichi with puppy eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

Ryuichi looked down and his façade fell. He nodded numbly. "Like I could never forgive you, Shu."

"YAY!" The teen jumped up and hugged him tightly before letting go. "So, when is date of mine?"

**GRAVITATION**

That's the first chapter. Now, be good little readers and leave a review to tell me what I need to work on. Like I said in the summary and above, this story is A/U, and therefore, the characters do not act like they do in the anime or the manga.


	2. Waiting at Tokyo Prep School

It's 10:30 A.M. and I'm wondering why I'm writing this when I should be working on the next chapter for _The Truth Between the Lies_, but I'm remembering that I only two reviews for the previous chapter of that story while I have six for this. I think I may have lost my DBZ fan's interest by not updating like I used to.

For that, I'm sorry and I hope that I can update this story once a week.

**Disclaimer:** I could start off listing all the people and companies who own the rights to the anime/manga Gravitation, but I really don't think any of you want to read them, so I'll make this short by just saying: I don't own Gravitation. –bows- Thank you!

**GRAVITATION**

Mika smiled warmly as she watched her first youngest brother go through the shirts in his closet. The date was set for this coming Friday, but Tohma thought that it would be better if the two met before then so the group, which includes herself, Tohma, Eiri, and Tatsuha –because he begged and pleaded to come- are going to meet up with Bad Luck at the high school the band is attending while not on tour. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and frowned. They only had thirty minutes left to get ready before they had to leave.

"If you're taking this long to just meet him, I hate to think about how long you're going to take this Friday," she commented, sitting on queen-sized bed covered in baby blue blankets. "And you say I take long to get ready."

Her brother turned his head to look at her and scowled. "Shut up, Mikarin! This is important! I have to make a good impression so he won't think that the date will be boring."

"What did you tell me when I had my first day with Tohma? 'Just be you and everything will go smoothly.' Well, little brother, I'm telling you that now. Even though he's a famous pop-star who can have anything he desires does not mean he's not a regular person like you or me."

"I know that," he said sadly, holding up a shirt in front of him. "Now, how is this?"

Mika stood and grabbed the dark blue shirt's sleeve in her hand, liking the way the cool silk felt against her warm fingers. "The color goes well with your eyes, Eiri." She walked past him and started rummaging through the closet. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a pair of loose-fitting light blue jeans and handed them to her brother. "There. As for shoes, wear your normal tennis shoes. Add your diamond earring, a few rings on your fingers, one bracelet on your," she paused and stared at his arms, then continued, "right wrist, and let me lightly add some powder on your face to add a more earthly shine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now who is the one taking the meeting like it's a date?"

She patted his head. "Just wait till Friday, dearest brother."

The bedroom door opened and Tatsuha poked his head in, grinning. "Are you ready yet? Tohma is downstairs wai…." He watched his sister run down the stairs and by the sounds of someone falling on the floor, the teen guessed his sister pounced on her blonde boyfriend. Tatsuha turned back around to look at his brother. "Well?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the elder come out of the joint-bathroom. "You're lucky."

Eiri smiled slightly as he combed his hair in front of his wall-length mirror. Seeing the sad expression on his little brother's face, he frowned. "Don't worry, Tats. If things go well on the date, maybe I can ask Shindou if his brother would want to meet you."

Just like Eiri's obsession with Shindou Shuichi, his baby brother had the same obsession for the older brother of Shuichi, Sakuma Ryuichi. The brown-haired teenager was the vocalist in Nittle Grapser, one of Tatsuha's favorite groups. Actually, it's his favorite but if you knew anything about him, then you would all ready know that. Why he hadn't met the singer yet, Tatsuha couldn't understand. After all, his sister was currently dating the main keyboardist for the band.

Tatsuha shook his head, deciding not to think about the problem. "Don't worry about it, aniki. If we're destined to meet, then fate will guide us there."

"Always believing in that spiritual stuff, huh?" Eiri looked at his reflection and smirked. His sister was right; the blues did go well with his eyes and hair. He turned around to face his brother, "Let's go."

**GRAVITATION**

Mika stared at the building with amazement in her eyes. The group, after arriving ten minutes ago, was standing in front of a four-story structure that resembled a Renaissance cathedral she seen when her family visited France a while back. "Wow!"

Tohma nodded. "Tokyo's Prep School is known for their fabulous constructions as well as their academics." His gaze fell on the two Uesugi's brothers as they too stared at the building with wide eyes. "The building, also known as Blount, is the dorm rooms for the students. I believe Bad Luck should be arriving here any minute now."

"TOHMA!"

The group turned towards the voice and Tatsuha's heart stopped pumping blood through his system as he watched the vocalist of Nittle Grasper jump on and knock to the ground his sister's boyfriend. He leaned towards his brother and whispered, "I must be dreaming to have him that far from me."

Eiri smirked before taking his brother's arm and pinching the skin with two fingers. He moved back to avoid the thwarp on his head as his brother glared at him while rubbing the sore spot. "What?" he asked innocently. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do when someone thinks they're dreaming?"

"Aniki!"

Unbeknownst to the brother's, the other three was watching with amusement. Ryuichi had stood after making sure his friend was all right from the pounce and immediately recognized the two teenagers arguing, especially the dark-haired one. His mind replayed the scene of him and his brother in Tohma's office a month ago.

_-FLASHBACK-_

Shuichi leaned back in the suede chair he was sitting in and yawned. His brother had woken him up an hour ago to meet with Tohma about Bad Luck doing a collaboration on a song with Nittle Grasper. Apparently the fans voted on the N-G Records official website that the number one thing they wanted was to have their two most favorite bands work together on a song. Tohma's father had told his son that the collaboration was to be done immediately with no playing around. Like the old man said, "What the fans want, the fans get."

So, who was he to ignore the pleas of the peasants?

The boy giggled to himself at his thoughts, gaining the attention of the other two. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Tohma nodded, waving the interruption to the side, "Like I was saying, the song should be written by the both of you to have a feel of both bands attitude."

"We went over that yesterday morning," Ryuichi pointed out from his position on the couch. He rolled his head to the side so he was in more comfortable place to sleep. "Can we talk about something else?"

"All right," Tohma receded, smiling as he watched his band mate close his eyes. "What do you two want to talk about?"

"How about we don't talk and say we did? That way we can all go to sleep and wake up refreshed."

Ryuichi laughed at his brother's comment. "I agree with that!"

"Actually, I have those pictures with me from the trip to France with Mika's family. Do you guys want to look at them?" Tohma asked, sliding his chair back and opening the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out a photo album, blushing slightly at the looks the two brothers gave him. "Mika thought it would be best if the photos had its own album," he explained, handing the book to Shuichi since he was the closet.

The older brother stood from the couch and stretched before moving to kneel beside the chair his brother was in. The cover of the photo album was decorated with glitter and works and had France Trip written in beautiful calligraphy at the top. His brother opened the book to the first page and Ryuichi gasped. Though the page showed many photos of the wondrous buildings in France, it was not the structures that made the teen gasp. He stared at one picture of a dark-haired teen smiling brightly while standing next to tall fountain surrounded by falling leaves.

"Who is he?" Ryuichi asked, looking up at Tohma, who leaned over to see who his band mate was talking about.

"Ah, that's Mika's youngest brother, Tatsuha. He's a fifteen and goes to Kyoto Prep." Tohma smiled, all ready knowing that the boy had caught his friend's interest. "He's a huge Nittle Grasper fan."

As the two were having the conversation, Shuichi found that he couldn't take his eyes off another teen. When he first saw the boy in the pictures, he thought that maybe the family accidentally took his picture, but as he flipped through the book some more, Shuichi could tell that the blonde's photos were no accident. He raised his head and smiled, "And he is?"

Tohma looked over. "That's Mika's other younger brother. He also goes to Kyoto Prep and is only a year older then Tatsuha. His name is Eiri."

"How did he get those looks?" Ryuichi asked, staring at the teen in the photo with amazement in his eyes.

"Eiri inherited the looks of his mother's father. Apparently once in a while, someone from her family will have blonde hair and gold eyes. Eiri just happened to be the one who the trait passed down to." Tohma leaned back in his chair and watched as the two brothers interacted with each other, his mind all ready making the arrangements for a meeting between the two's crushes. He could tell that the two felt something for Mika's brothers by the looks in their eyes.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Ryuichi's mind focused back on task when Tohma smacked his arm lightly. "Huh?" he asked, confused on why his friend would hit him. "What is it?"

Tohma shook his head lightly as he chuckled. "I thought that maybe you would want to meet the two over there?" He motioned with his hands where the two brothers now stood.

The vocalist looked to his right and jumped back some. How had they moved from far away to so close without him noticing? Deciding he wouldn't show how much the younger affected him, he smiled and waved. "Hi."

"Eiri," the golden blonde replied, nodding his head. He slapped his little brother on the back lightly when he didn't say anything.

Tatsuha glared before moving his gaze to land on his idol who was staring at him intensely. "Um, I'm Tatsuha."

**GRAVITATION**

**DemonicDragon666:** They are so much alike it's hard not to believe they aren't brothers in the anime/manga. Thankies!

**seriously delusional:** I was hoping that it was different. Thankies!

**xunxin:** -laughs- Reading your review put an image of Eiri chasing after Shuichi in the anime/manga. Oh man, that would be awesome. Thankies!

**hokage:** -puts hands to cover booty- Ah! I know how you feel about his mouth… someone should wash it with soap! Thankies!

**Katie:** I'm hoping that he won't be too out of character. Thankies!

**Me:** Thank you for your constructive criticism. I really do appreciate it a lot, but like you said, my fiction is AU, so therefore, the characters and plot will be almost nothing like they are in the manga and anime. I stated that in the author notes on the first chapter. I know that Mikarin is a nickname Eiri calls her, I just thought that it would be good first name. Again, the characters will not be portrayed like they are in the anime/manga, so in my story, Mika does support Eiri and does not care what he chooses as long as he is happy. Also, there are many fan fictions that has Ryuichi as a twenty-eight year old wanting a thirteen-year-old Tatsuha, so what's the problem with him being eighteen in my fiction while wanting a fifteen-year-old? In my opinion, that's a lot better then the original ages (though age does not matter when it comes to love), and Ryuichi has met Tatsuha if you remember them going to the zoo together in the manga. Again, I do say Thankies for the help!

**Next chapter:** Now that Ryuichi has met his little crush, will he be able to not jump the boy while waiting for Bad Luck to show up. Will Bad Luck ever show up after being twenty minutes late? Watch out for the next installment for _Just Dreaming_.


	3. Orange Boots?

I think I'm having way too much fun writing these chapters. I love this chapter for some strange reason and I hope that you guys do to.

**Disclaimer:** I could start off listing all the people and companies who own the rights to the anime/manga Gravitation, but I really don't think any of you want to read them, so I'll make this short by just saying: I don't own Gravitation. –bows- Thank you!

**GRAVITATION**

Almost an hour later the wind chill started to increase as the leaves blew harshly. Mika moved closer to Tohma who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his body, trying to warm her up. Ryuichi was sitting on the sidewalk, tearing a leaf into tiny pieces. Eiri leaned against the car, arms crossed while Tatsuha stood beside him, stealing glances at his idol every now and then.

"When did they say they would be here again, Ryuichi?" Tohma asked, rubbing Mika's arm with his hand.

Ryuichi looked up and smiled. "We only have ten more minutes left. It's not their fault K wanted to test out a new song they're working on."

Before anyone could reply that he said that almost twenty minutes ago, a motorcycle entered the parking lot with a loud roar. Tatsuha's mouth dropped, staring lovingly at the Harley-Davidson. "I want that bike," he mumbled to himself, watching as the driver took off his helmet and shook out his hair.

Nakano Hiroshi slid off his motorcycle and put the helmet on one of the handle bars before helping his passenger off. The other undid the buckle and handed it to Hiro. He turned around and smiled as he saw his cousin. "Tohma!"

Tohma lightly pushed Mika away before catching the figure that jumped at him in a tight hug. He rubbed his head against the green hair affectionately, smelling the sweet watermelon scent that always came with his little cousin. "It's good to see you too, Suguru."

A growl was heard and Suguru pulled away from Tohma with a smile on his face. He turned back around to face the red-haired guitarist and chuckled at the dark expression. "Really, Hiro, Tohma's my cousin."

Hiro snorted. "Really? I couldn't tell by the way you were hugging him to death."

The keyboardist stifled a laugh and wrapped his arms around the teen and nuzzled his head into the guitarist's chest, sighing happily. "Mm, sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Always." Hiro kissed the top of his head before letting go and slipping his hand into Suguru's before looking at the group that was near them. "Hi."

Ryuichi stood, laughing. "Aw, you're so sweet when you're all possessive over Ru!" He turned to the Uesugi brothers and grinned. "You guys should all ready know who those two are." The two nodded and Ryuichi continued facing the two member of Bad Luck, "The blonde is Eiri and the brunet is Tatsuha."

Hearing his name being spoken by his idol, Tatsuha had to remember how to breathe. While they were waiting earlier all the boy had wanted to do was talk to the man about something, but he couldn't think of what to say. He just wanted to hear the voice that was so different then the on stage persona. Tatsuha wanted to sit by the man so that there would be a chance that they would accidentally touch. A jab to his stomach made the boy concentrate on the conversation after he glared at his brother for the hundredth time that day.

"What?" he hissed quietly.

"Pay attention."

Tatsuha rolled his eyes, not knowing that his idol watched his every movement and smiled to himself when the boy did that. _He's so cute_! Ryuichi exclaimed loudly in his head. _I wonder when Shuichi will come_.

Tohma sighed as he looked over at the two band mates of Bad Luck as they talked silently together. He remembered his reaction to finding out that his cousin was dating the guitarist.

_-FLASHBACK- _

Tohma glared at nothing in particular as his mind replayed the moments before. He had come home with Ryuichi to talk about a problem he was having with an arrangement and was hoping that his baby cousin would be able to help. Laying his messenger bag on the table next to the stairs, he had gone up to Suguru's room and opened the door to something he wished he would have never witnessed.

The guitarist of Bad Luck was lying on top of his baby cousin, sucking at his neck as Suguru moaned quietly. Did Tohma mention that both their shirts were off and Hiro's fingers were working on the button to Suguru's pants? "WHAT THE HELL!"

Hearing the scream, Ryuichi had immediately run up the stairs and was now staring at the scene with amusement. The two on the bed had jumped apart and was now staring at Tohma with wide eyes.

"Cousin?" Suguru hesitantly questioned, pulling his shirt back over his head as his boyfriend did the same. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Tohma's mouth curved upwards into the smile he was known for. He walked over to the bed and smirked inwardly when Hiro moved back slightly. "You know what this means, don't you Nakano?"

Hiro gulped when the blonde said his last name roughly. "Um, no?"

"Hm, well, then, I'll just have to tell you." He leaned forwards and grabbed a hold of the red-head's shirt, pulling him up until they were face to face. "It means I'll have to kill you for touching my cousin without my permission."

"Tohma!" Suguru jumped up and walked to where they stood. He curled his hands around his cousin's wrists and tugged. "Let him go!"

"No!" Tohma hissed at the green-haired teenager as his grip tightened on the shirt. "He has no right to touch you!" A hand landed on the back of his head and he yelped, turning his head to face the abuser. "What was that for?"

Ryuichi's face was stern as he answered. "Let go of him, Tohma, before you do something drastic."

"But…."

"Tohma!"

The older keyboardist let his grip loosen and stepped back from the one who almost sucked his cousin's face off. Tohma watched Hiro fall to the ground, rubbing his sore neck as Suguru kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?" Suguru questioned, looking the boy over for other injuries his cousin might have put without them knowing.

Hiro's right hand clasped Suguru's hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the palm. "I'm fine," he said, smiling reassuringly. "I guess I should have listened when you said he would kill me."

Tohma's eye twitched as he watched his cousin smile happily, eyes lighting with something that never shone much: true love. He sighed. If Suguru truly wanted to be with the other boy, then why should he stop them? "I'm sorry," he muttered silently though loudly enough for the other three occupants to hear. "I shouldn't have done that without knowing the true facts. If you two want to be together, then by all means, go ahead."

His cousin smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Tohma."

"But," Tohma growled out, eyeing Hiro with a glare tinted for death. "If you do anything, and I do mean ANYTHING to hurt my baby cousin, you will not live soon after, Nakano."

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Mika yawned, rubbing at her eyes. "When is he supposed to be here again?"

"K wanted to go over some of the vocal arrangements with him and that usually takes about thirty minutes," Hiro looked at his watch and frowned, "which was five minutes ago."

Suddenly, every noise that the group heard before quieted and a loud, "LA-LI-HO!" surrounded the parking lot as a bundled figure ran down the steps leading to the parking lot from the eastern side. A baby blue cloth hat was on the head, a dark purple fluffy coat was on the figure, bright pink gloves donned the hands, and to complete the ensemble: the brightest orange snow boots you have ever seen gleamed in the harsh sun as the wind blew. Of course a huge pair of black sunglasses was over the person's eyes, but certain ones of the group knew exactly who the little bubbly teenager was.

"SHUICHI!" Ryuichi hugged his brother when he was close to them and snuggled his face between shoulder and neck. "About time you get here."

The figure laughed and pulled away, smiling as he removed the sunglasses to reveal round, violet eyes gleaming with amusement. "Sorry. K tried to make me stay overtime, but I ran."

Suguru grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, fear in his eyes. "You ran from K?" At the singer's nod, he ran and stood behind Tohma. "Then he followed you here!"

"Heh, maybe." Shuichi scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "I wouldn't put it past him." The boy stiffened, feeling the cool, smooth metal poke his neck. "Hey K!" he exclaimed, turning around and facing Bad Luck's manager. "You found me!" Shuichi, hoping that it would distract the long blonde, jumped at his manager, knocking him to the ground with himself on top. "Yay!"

K rolled his eyes at the boy on his chest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yay for Shuichi."

"Aw, K! You're supposed to be happier then that!"

"Sorry, kid," K started, standing up and setting the teenager on his feet as he put the gun back into it's holster at his side. "I'm not in a happy mood at the moment."

Shuichi tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

K smirked before taking a huge breath, "BECAUSE SOMEONE RAN OUT ON PRACTICING HIS VOCAL ARRANGEMENTS! DO YOU WANT SOME OTHER NEW BAND TO SHOW UP AND STEAL THE NUMBER ONE SPOT ON THE JPOP CHARTS!"

Tohma shook his head as he turned towards his girlfriend and her brothers. "Guys, please meet Claude "K" Winchester."

**GRAVITATION**

**A note to the wise:** I have not watched the anime but I have read manga 1-7 and 12, so I really don't know how K acts. I'm basing his characterization on the fan fictions I have read about him. So, please tell me if I'm doing a good job with portraying him.

**miegyl phantom:** It is continued! Thankies!

**xunxin:** Hm... I do think that Shuichi did have the same problem because of his clothes. Thankies!

**lollyflop:** Updated! Thankies!

**DemonicDragon666:** Yes, yes! Things will get very interesting! Thankies!

**Heroin Girl:** GAH! I can't do that! ... actually, I'm not sure what the ending is going to be... who knows! Thankies!

**Jade:** Yay! I have someone hooked! Thankies!

**JasLine:** Uh-huh! I hoping to portray a somewhat serious yet childish Ryuichi since he does have to be serious because he's an older brother to two people. Thankies!

**hokage:** Short? Four pages is actually the longest I have ever written! Unless you count my one-shots; those tend to get long. Thankies!

**Next time:** Now that Bad Luck has finally arrived, what does the three Uesugi's think of the group; especially of Shuichi? Will Eiri change his mind about wanting to date the singer by judging Shuichi's fashion sense? Tune in next time for the fourth installment of _Just Dreaming_!


	4. Strawberry Cake with Cherries

I'm working in the library tonight so I thought I would get some fanfic writing done as I wait to be released in one hour and fifteen minutes. I was going to work on my DBZ fic, but then I heard Bad Luck singing for me to write the fourth chapter of this story and well, here it is! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I, December Jewel, do not own anything that has to do with the anime/manga Gravitation except of manga number 12.

**GRAVITATION**

He couldn't believe it; couldn't fucking believe it! This was not Shindou Shuichi! It couldn't be. The boy was too bubbly; nothing like the sexy image seen during concerts and such. It was the same with the singer's older brother. They were so different then what Eiri was used to seeing when he watched both of them perform on late night shows. Besides, Shindou Shuichi had pink hair, not black! How could his sister's boyfriend mistake this phony for the real person?

Eiri turned his head to look at the singer as he conversed with the blonde American. He wasn't serious like the teenager had imagined him to be. Hell, the boy wasn't anything like Eiri thought he would be. He refocused his gaze on the back of Tohma's head, glaring at the platinum-hair his sister was running her hands through. Mika looked back at him and offered a small smile, before whispering, "What's wrong?"

Her brother ignored the question and closed his eyes, refusing to say anything unless absolutely needed. Eiri growled at the tap on his shoulder and he opened his eyes, planning to glare at the intruder before he saw who it was.

Shindou Shuichi stared at him with wide, amethyst eyes. "So, you're Eiri, huh?"

The teen nodded. He refused to talk to a fake who wasn't the real person. He would get Tohma and his sister back for this! How dare they trick him into thinking he was going to meet the REAL Shindou Shuichi and then introduce him to this…. well, thing!

The singer, meanwhile, sighed as he realized the other wasn't talkative. That was all right with him, but he really wanted something to do. His best friend since kindergarten was busy talking quietly with his boyfriend, so Shuichi couldn't bother them. And he didn't want to interrupt his brother since he was talking to Eiri's younger brother, Tatsuha. A snore to his left ripped his chances of talking to K and Tohma was driving as he talked to his girlfriend.

It only left Eiri.

Shuichi's brow furrowed as he thought of what could be bothering the other. Thinking back to when Tohma formally introduced them, Shuichi remembered seeing a spark of sadness flash through the blonde's eyes before disappearing back from where it came from.

_Maybe_…. _No_!

Shuichi shook his head, wanting to forget the thought that went through his head. Eiri was different from the rest. He had gathered that hearing Tohma speak about him. The singer frowned. What if the teen was disappointed that this was the REAL Shindou Shuichi, not some sex symbol plastered all over billboards and magazines?

A familiar tune caught his thoughts and threw them out the window as the music flowed through his veins. An overwhelming presence took over his soul as he allowed the words to escape from his mouth, singing with passion that he and his brother were gifted to have.

Eiri immediately opened his eyes when the voice he dreamed about hearing face to face flowed throughout the van. He turned his head to the left and stared as the black-haired boy sung softly, his tone matching perfectly with the one on the radio. The song brought a gasp from the teenager as he realized Bad Luck's newest song, "Blind Game Again" was supposed to be airing tonight and as the chorus came on, he knew this was the song. But even more amazing was the boy who Eiri once thought was a fake, was singing the song and the blonde knew that person sitting beside him was the REAL Shindou Shuichi.

The other occupants were also entranced as they listened to the vocalist sing. Ryuichi smirked as he watched his younger brother. His heart was pounding loudly, wanting to join the other singer, but Ryuichi knew that it was his brother's turn to shine right now. It was also the right time to convince the blonde Japanese that his brother was really Shindou Shuichi.

The black-haired singer stopped singing when the song went over and opened his eyes to meet the gazes of the others. His face turned an immediate dark hue of red as he stuttered, "I, um, well, you see, I didn't…."

K chuckled and patted the boy on the head. "It's nothing to worry about, Shuichi. At least you got some practice in for today."

As the others went back to what they were doing, Shuichi felt a burning gaze on the back of his head. He whipped his gaze to the right and his eyes met with those of gold. Shuichi giggled nervously, "Like the show?"

Eiri didn't say anything; just stared at the singer with awe. After a few moments of gathering up his courage and flushing his pride down the toilet, he answered, "Yeah, I did." He extended his right hand some, "I'm Uesugi Eiri."

A smile graced the vocalist's features as he shook the offered hand. "Shindou Shuichi."

**GRAVITATION**

The group arrived at the restaurant Tohma had mentioned for lunch. Of course, the Blue Violet only had tables for three, but when the restaurant was graced to have celebrities such as Seguchi Tohma, Sakuma Ryuichi, and the famous J-POP band, Bad Luck, the manager immediately made the accommodations to fit perfectly with what the group wanted.

Two round, oak tables were pushed side by side and nine chairs surrounded them. The group took their seats happily and waited for the waiter to come and take their orders as they read the menu. Tohma and Suguru had been to the restaurant many times since their family sometimes had reunions there, so they knew what their order would be while the others tried to read the menus.

Suguru grimaced as the vocalist for Bad Luck poked him in the stomach. "What?" he asked, willing his face to show a nice smile.

The signer pointed to a line on the menu. "What does this say?"

"Honestly Shuichi! I think I should host French tutoring sessions during breaks." Suguru leaned over and looked at the writing before sitting back down. "It says 'Strawberry shortcake with chocolate dipped cherries'." (1)

Hiro turned his gaze away from listening to Mika complain on how the restaurant should have Japanese menus for the ones who didn't speak French and Tohma correcting her that she spent a few months in the country so should be able to speak the language. The comment received a slap to the back of his head. "I can think of something better to do with chocolate dipped cherries," he purred against the keyboardist's ear, smirking when a blush covered his boyfriend's face.

Tohma growled as he caught the comment and was about to remind the guitarist of another certain threat he made on the issue of sex before eighteen years when the waiter came to the table.

When the waiter came back again, bringing the food they had ordered, conversation went to a minimum as they focused on the tasty cooked entrees. By the time dessert was delivered, they were sure they couldn't eat anymore, but when the sight of the triple-layered strawberry shortcake with many chocolate dipped cherries decorating the top, their groans of stomach aches turned into moans of pleasure when the food was set on the table and the waiter began cutting slices for each person.

Mika began talking about the project she had for her college history class, Western Civilization, as they took bites out of the sweet dessert. "Then, Dr. M said we could work in partners, so I thought Hey! I could work with Sheandra since we sat next to each other and compliment each other well in projects but before I could ask this snobby red head asked her and Sheandra agreed! So, now I'm stuck with working with Devin and everyone knows how lazy that boy is! I mean, he asks the most stupid questions. Anyways….."

As Mika continued on with her week, Ryuichi covered his ears as Tatsuha laughed quietly. "I don't see how you put up with her talking all the time," he said mournfully, taking another bite out of the strawberry frosting.

The other shrugged. "I'm use to it. Besides, don't you have a younger sister?"

"Yeah, but she's only twelve so she isn't into talking about what happens during school."

Tatsuha nodded. A silence covered the air between the two and he wanted it gone but knew he wouldn't be the one to break the silence. He was just so nervous talking to the singer that he didn't want to say something he didn't mean. No, wait! Say something he did mean…. Was that right? The teen shook his head lightly and cursed his shyness in front of sexy guys. He focused his attention on Ryuichi when he realized the singer had begun talking.

"Huh?"

Ryuichi looked at the confused expression and chuckled. "You're so cute!"

The darkest blush he had ever seen covered the teenager's face as he smiled cutely. "Thanks," he mumbled silently.

Eiri sighed as he looked away from watching his brother blush over something the vocalist for Nittle Grapser said. He looked at the other singer and allowed a grin to take over his features. Shuichi was trying to stab a cherry with a fork but the thing kept rolling away from the utensil. Shuichi raised his eyes from his plate when he heard a laugh and glared darkly at the laughing Japanese.

"It's not funny!"

The blonde stilled his laughter and plucked the cherry with his own fork with ease and held the fruit dripping with chocolate syrup in front of the singer's face. "Well?" Eiri asked, moving the fork a little bit closer to the red-tinted lips.

Shuichi stared at the object with amusement. _Well_, he thought as he took the cherry into his mouth and made sure to get some chocolate on his lips, _at least he's opening up to me_. He pulled back and glided his tongue slowly over his top lip, wiping off the syrup before repeating the process to the bottom one. His gaze hovered on the blonde's wide-eyed face before he picked up his fork and began eating the dessert again.

Eiri set the fork down and picked up his glass of spiked coke he had talked Tohma into ordering for him and down half the contents before closing his eyes. "Oh, gawd!" he whispered silently, mind replaying the events of the moments before.

**GRAVITATION**

(1) I don't know French and I have never been to a restaurant before…. unless you count fast food ones.

I was actually going to stop after Eiri re-introducing himself but then I decided that it was too short and continued on. I hope this is for your liking!

**siriusly delusional:** I hope this chapter made you happy with the Suguru/Hiro action! Thankies!

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice:** YAY! I'm glad you like! Thankies!

**Lisa:** It is updated! Thankies!

**xunxin:** I can't write anything longer then four pages! Besides, I like leaving you guys wanting more. Well, hopefully this chapter answered what Eiri thought about his clothes…. I honestly thought about Shuichi and what he would wear and …. TA-DA! The colors are born! Thankies!

**JasLine:** I love K and his babies! Remember their date isn't until a Friday… which will probably be the sixth chapter, so they can't go to a clothing store. Plus, Shuichi's clothes make him who he is. Thankies!

I would also like to say Thankies to **Ashley**. She emailed me my first emailed review! By reading her review, I was reminded that I have been meaning to ask if anyone would mind being the beta for this story. If you would like to, please tell me in a review! The first reviewer saying yes will be the beta!

**Next time:** Yes! Some sexual innuendos have come upon the story! Can poor little Eiri wait until Friday to see the singer again? Can Tatsuha ever come out of his shy shell to show Ryuichi that he is interested? Will Hiro ever get to do the "something better with chocolate dipped cherries" with Suguru? Will Mika's history project ever get completed with the lazy Devin around? Tune in next time for the fifth installment of _Just Dreaming_!


	5. Mothers, Disasters, & Amusement

OMG! Guys, if you go to www . f y e . com and type Gravitation into the search box and click on the Lyrics of Love description, it calls poor little Yuki, Shuichi's GIRLfriend! No kidding! How could they!

On another note: Go read my new posted fanfictions, _Only One Chance_ (one-shot) & _Take My Problems Away_ (starring Suguru!).

**Disclaimer:** I own Gravitation… in my mind when I imagine what would happen in an episode based on my thoughts. The pairings would be the same except there would be some Hiro/Suguru and Ryuichi/Tatsuha, and Yuki would smile, but only for Shuichi. Of course, Tohma would only LOVE Mika but be possessive over Suguru because he is his cousin, and Tatsuha and Yuki because they would be like brothers. As you can see, I don't own Gravitation since my explanation is nothing like the anime/manga. Thankies!

**GRAVITATION**

When I was younger, my mother once told me, "A mother always knows what's best for their children."

Now being the naïve five-year-old child at the time, I nodded and accepted the answer without questioning her again on the matter. But my mother knew that in a few years, I would bring the question up. And I did when I was ten; just five years later.

Instead of the previous answer, she said in calm, smooth voice, "Sometimes children just need to learn from their mother to know what's right and what's wrong."

That confused me a lot because I always thought children was supposed to learn from both parents and when I pointed this out to her, she replied, "Questioning your mother, dear, is a very bad thing to do."

I knew what would come after that so I ran back to my room before I could receive a slap on my behind for disobeying mother. I didn't ask the question again until an hour ago, and she said, "Shuichi, perhaps I need to send you to a shrink."

Did I ever mention my mother loves to confuse my mind? I just shook my head at her and told her I would not have the papers saying, "SHINDOU SHUICHI! CRAZY AS A LOON!" no matter how true the headline would be. I still can't seem to figure out what's wrong with such a simple question and I told this.

This time, however, she slapped my behind before I could run and laughed at the hurt look on my face. My mother can be really strong when she wants to be. I was about to go to the living room to watch some T.V. with Ryuichi when she scowled and said, "I'll never understand why one of my children would ask, 'Mom, what do you do on dates?' Of course, I should have known one of you would ask me this, but not five hundred times while growing up."

I thought about pointing out that I only asked the question three times, but the sting from my backside told me not to chance it. So, I smiled brightly at her and said, "I need to know. I'm really nervous about tonight."

Instead of giving me these weird answers from books, she pulled me towards her, wrapping her arms around me and by the way her voice sounded when she spoke, I knew she was smiling, "Just be you Shuichi. That's all that matters."

I really do love my mother.

**GRAVITATION**

Tatsuha stared at the ceiling of his bedroom with groggily eyes. He had woken up to his brother screaming, "TODAY'S THE DAY!" around 2 A.M. and had yet to fall back to sleep. He idly wondered if Ryuichi was going through the same thing with Shuichi. Rolling over to his right side, Tatsuha curled more into the warm blankets and snuggled deeper onto the pillow, eyes slowly closing as the Sleeping Fairy hovered above his head, sprinkling magic dust over his eyes

Before his mind could begin the first dream of Sakuma Ryuichi announcing his love for him in front of national television, his bedroom door banged open. Tatsuha jumped up, covers falling to pool around his waist and the Sleeping Fairy growled at the newcomer before sitting on top of the black haired boy's head and waiting to finish her job.

"What is it, Eiri?" Tatsuha asked, resisting the urge to throw the lamp beside him at the blonde for interrupting the possibility of very HAPPY dreams….

The boy didn't say anything as he dragged himself to the bed and collapsed, falling into a fitful sleep. He didn't see the glare his younger brother directed at him either.

Tatsuha shook his head, reached down and pulled his brother to lie next to him before covering the teen with some of his blankets. Lying on his side again, Tatsuha did the process over again, and the Sleeping Fairy returned to her job. After making sure the black haired boy was asleep, she flew over to the next one, scowling at him for making her job harder.

Instead of sprinkling a pinch of dust on the blonde, she opened the bag the size of a quarter and dumped the whole contents on him. She smirked before disappearing; one thought in her head, _He won't be going anywhere tonight_.

**GRAVITATION**

Hiro's gaze followed his friend's pacing. His friend of ten years had called him about thirty minutes ago, begging the red-head to help him pick out some clothes for the upcoming date. Now it was almost six o'clock and Shuichi still hadn't been able to find a shirt and jeans comfortable enough to eat dinner and watch a movie in. Idly, Hiro wondered why he didn't just call his boyfriend for advice. The younger one had better taste then him and Shuichi combined.

"HIRO!" Shuichi stood in front of the other boy, hands on hips with an eyebrow raised in questioning. "Why aren't you listening to me!"

Hiro smiled apologetically. "I was thinking about what combinations would be best for the night," he replied, hoping the other would believe the small lie.

It seemed to work as Shuichi grinned. "I wonder if Eiri is having problems too."

"Doubtful. He has Tohma to help him, remember?"

As if a light went off in his head, Shuichi squealed. "I can't believe I forgot about him! Hiro! Why didn't you call him!"

The boy grimaced as his friend glared directly at him. "What?"

"SUGURU! He's perfect for picking out clothes!"

As the other boy ran out of the room to call the youngest one of the band, his best friend scowled, "I was going to, but you said we could do this on our own," he grumbled to no one, standing and walking out of the room to make sure Shuichi didn't give his boyfriend a heart attack when he called.

**GRAVITATION**

Most people would say Fujisaki Suguru knew when to control his anger, and he would heartedly agree with the statement, but when the vocalist of the band, Bad Luck, called him during an important meeting with his –hopefully- future school President, the anger would not be held back. After telling the other boy that there was absolutely no way he could come that night to help with the situation, he calmly hung the phone up, and returned to dinner, where his uncle was entertaining said President.

Seguchi Keiichi was the head of the Seguchi clan and had many prosperous connections, which was came in handy when his young nephew expressed the idea of joining one of the most prestige school in the world. Princeton Academics specialized in the developing of young minds to create future leaders, and the President Juan Takahashi firmly believed that each incoming student should be able to have great maturity, no matter what age. The young green-haired boy he was interviewing all ready showed that maturity and so much more. It still amazed the President that the boy was in the band, Bad Luck, which most critics believed to be another sex symbol in the world.

As one of the maids brought final meal to the table, there was no awkwardness between any of the occupants. The head chef of the Seguchi mansion had made a special dessert he liked to call 'Red Lips.' The dessert setting in the middle of the table was exactly like the name. It was shaped like a pair of lips with red icing and topped with yellow sprinkles to give the dessert color. The President had exclaimed when he first saw the two-layered cake that it show creativity and originality, and to give his deepest compliments to the chef. Unknowingly to the group, the chef had heard the comment since his ear was pressed against the door of the kitchen, eavesdropping with the other staff. They each wanted young 'Ru to be accepted.

Halfway through dessert, the doorbell of the Seguchi mansion began to ring wildly and Keiichi swore he heard screaming outside. Lydia, a American tutor at one of the local schools and was currently working as a maid to increase her finances, excused herself from standing near the wall, and walked through the hall to open the door. She had met the young man standing before many times, but she had never seen him so… dare she say it, disorderly?

Before she could tell the pink-haired boy that the family was in an important meeting, she found herself speaking to air. Turning around, she caught a glance of a purple back. Sighing, she was about to shut the door, when the other boy in the band, coughed. "Sorry, Hiro," she apologized profusely. She happened to like the young man very much and believed he and the young synth player were very good for each other.

"It's all right," he answered back, stepping inside the house and watched as the young American shut the door back. "Did you happen to see which way Shuichi went?"

Like earlier, before Lydia could say one word, a crash came from the dining room. She turned her gaze towards the direction of said room before sharing a glance with the young boy next to her. Nodding to each other, they book took off towards the dining room. Once they were in the room, the two was faced with the most ridiculous scene they had ever seen.

Keiichi was still sitting down, watching the other three closely in case his young nephew decided to homicidal on them. The young nephew, however, was glaring one of the worse glares Shuichi had ever been graced with. The pink-haired singer turned his gaze toward the other man –the only one he didn't recognize- and gulped in fear when he realized who the man was. His mind slowly remembered the synth player mentioning the dinner with the President of some school and Shuichi guessed the man with the cake in his face was him.

Of course, when Shuichi had run into the dining room, he had forgotten that the carpet wasn't held down, but was setting on the floor very comfortably. If anyone knew the singer, they would just shake their heads and say "It could only happen to you." When he had ran into the room, he wasn't able to stop, so he slid until he hit the table, somehow knocking the cake from it's position in the middle of the table, to fly through the air and land directly on top of the President of Princeton Academics.

Looking back at the synth player, Shuichi started to move, but found he couldn't since his right foot was wrapped in the tangled carpet. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly, sincerely hoping that the other would still help with the clothes situation.

After thirty-five minutes of apologizing again and again, Juan Takahashi had left the mansion, but he had asked if they could reschedule the meeting at a different time and at a much better location. Keiichi sighed as he ran his fingers through his platinum-blonde hair. "Well, that turned out better then I thought it would."

"It would have been better if a certain someone had not interrupted," Suguru growled, still glaring at the vocalist. "I told you I would not be able to help you, but no! You just had to come anyways!"

"I really am sorry!" Ignoring the glare, he hugged the other boy tightly. "I really need your help with picking out clothes!"

"Why didn't you ask Ryuichi?"

Shuichi pulled away some. "He's with my parents at Maiko's dance recital."

No one could refuse the puppy-face Shuichi pulled on dangerous occasions, and Suguru was no exception. Nodding his head that he would help the young singer, he barely had time to tell his uncle goodbye before he was dragged out the door with Hiro by a nervous Shuichi.

**GRAVITATION**

"No."

"…"

"You wish!"

"…"

"That does not match my eyes."

"…"

"You can stare at me all you like, Mika, but I'm not giving in to wearing that… thing!"

"…"

Sighing in his head, Eiri nodded pathetically at his sister and watched as she squealed before handing him the dark blue dress shirt. His brother watched the two in amusement and was surprised to hear a laugh come from the other occupant in the room. Turning his gaze toward the said person, Tatsuha raised an eyebrow. "You're enjoying this way too much, Tohma."

The Seguchi nodded his head happily. "Oh, yes!" When he had come over earlier, he was going to help the nervous Eiri with his appearance, but seeing what his girlfriend had in store for her brother, he had decided to sit back and watch. And judging by the wide grin on his face, his amusement increased another ten percent when Mika handed the boy pale, white dress pants.

Eiri took the clothes and walked into his private bathroom. Each bedroom in the Uesugi house had a bathroom which included a sink, a toilet, a wide bath tub that could also be used as a shower, and of course, a small table with a chair. The last two things had been his mother's idea since she wanted a place to be able to do her make-up and the construction workers had not followed the directions clearly, so each bathroom had ended up with the said items.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror after putting on the clothes, Eiri had to admit his sister did have style. Now, if only he could convince her not to put gel in his hair.

**GRAVITATION**

AH! Six pages! I am impressed with myself! I hope you guys liked the chapter!

**siriusly delusional:** Those two happen to be one of my favorite couples! Thankies!

**hokage:** I believe that deep down, Tats would be shy if he ever went out with Ryuichi. While he's not dating him yet, it might happen in the near future… well, at least in my fic! Hmmm, Eiri and Shuichi would be delicious! Thankies!

**JasLine:** Hahaha! Of course! Thankies!

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice:** Aww! –glomps back- Thankies!

**Yuri Yuki:** Yes, Mika did get stuck with lazy person… maybe I should have her tell someone next chapter what happened in school. You have got me thinking! Thankies!

**Jade:** This chapter is even longer then the other, I hope! I just got carried away with writing and didn't even realize how long until I finished to end it. Thankies!

**Artemis Maxwell-Yuy:** Those are my favorites too! YAY! Heero/Duo is also a fav! Aw, you're so sweet and too kind! I'm glad you like my writing! I so needed to read this review today! It makes me happy! Thankies!

**Peligro:** Hm… how did you get your pen name? It sounds really fun! Thankies!

**anne-rice-fan:** Great? –blushes- Aw! I hope you read more Gravi fiction! They are all the best! Thankies!

**Next time:** The big date has arrived! What will Shuichi wear? Will the two like each other's outfits? What will happen at the restaurant? The movie? Will there be a goodnight kiss? Tune in next time for the sixth chapter of _Just Dreaming_!


	6. A Night to Remember

Gah! The big date has arrived and not only is Shu and Eiri nervous, but so am I! I haven't ever been on a date before (I know! Pathetic for a 19 year old, eh?), but hopefully I will write this right.

I have exciting news! With my review responses, I am glad to announce that his chapter is 8 pages! WOO-HOO! Now, if you have read my stories before then you know how I complain that I can never write more then 3 or 4 pages… I think I just won the marathon! YIPPIE! -smiles happily-

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I think you know what I'm supposed to say here, so….

_Chapter Six, A Night to Remember_

**GRAVITATION – Friday Night**

Shuichi paced nervously in the living room of his parent's house. He was so scared that he would mess things up tonight and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Eiri seemed like a lot of fun, and though technically they had all ready been on a date (if you counted the restaurant with the others), he was still nervous. Plus, it didn't help that the person his thoughts were occupied with was ten minutes late. They had agreed that Eiri would pick him up at his house, instead of meeting at the restaurant.

Shuichi looked over at his friend who was trying to talk his boyfriend in spending the night with him. He wanted that… well, not the hidden meaning he knew Hiro was hinting at, but he wanted someone to want him like that. Besides, Shuichi was not about to become some whore on the first date. He usually waited until the fourth or fifth. That way, the singer knew if his other companion had unsolved issues or any disease he could catch.

Glancing at the bunny-shaped clock on the wall, Shuichi sighed and sat down. It was twenty minutes past eight. "Maybe he decided not to come," Shuichi mumbled, not caring if the other two flirters could hear him.

Suguru looked up from giving Hiro a glare and his face softened when he seen the time. "I'm sure he has a good reason for not being here yet."

"Right," Hiro snorted, leaning back to stretch. "I say we give him ten more minutes. If he's not here by then, then fuck 'em."

"HIRO!" Suguru swapped his boyfriend over his head and glared ten times worse. "Watch your language!"

Before Shuichi could laugh, the doorbell rung and he leapt up. Walking nervously to the door, he smoothed his clothes and ran his hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and grinned at the person on the other side. "Hey," he said, patting himself on the back in his mind for not stuttering.

Eiri smiled at him. "Sorry I'm late. My sister wasn't satisfied with my outfit so she made me change again."

"It's all right." Shuichi nodded in understanding. Suguru hadn't like his first choice of clothes, so he had made the singer change three times before deciding on the right one. "You look great!" Eiri was dressed in tight, black pants that sprayed out at the ends with a maroon, silk dress shirt. The two colors mixed brought out the boy's golden locks, which had the wind-blown look to them, and Shuichi noticed that he had on very light mascara.

"Thanks. You look…" Eiri was stunned about how sexy the singer looked and he wasn't even wearing anything that barely covered his body. Suguru had decided on dressing the boy in white, loose dress pants that fit tightly to his behind and a dark red dress shirt since Shuichi had wanted his hair to be dyed black tonight. The singer also had on a bit of make up, but not that much that you could tell from far away. "Absolutely beautiful."

Shuichi blushed and looked away for a few seconds before glancing back. "Ah, thank you." Looking over his shoulder, he waved goodbye to the other two. "See you later, guys!" He grabbed Eiri's hand and started to pull the teenager towards the parked car. "My parents aren't back yet, so you have the good fortune of not meeting them." Just as the singer said those words, the Shindou family van pulled into the drive, earning a groan from the boy. "Or not."

He stopped walking and waited for his family to come out of the garage since he knew they wanted to meet his date. Eiri stood beside him, noticing that Shuichi hadn't let go of his hand yet and was living in a fantasy world when a squeal came from the garage.

A young girl about twelve came running out and instead of glomping her brother, she attacked the writer. Eiri managed to stay straight and looked over the girl's head to peer at the singer with pleading eyes. Shuichi had a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, but the moment he moved the hand, the snickers came out.

Waving his hand apologetically, he poked his little sister on her back, "Maiko, I think you should let go of him."

Maiko shook her head, dark brown tresses swinging back and forth. "I'm never letting go!" Snuggling into the writer's body, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Uesugi Eiri, you are officially mine!"

Eiri's eyes widen and he looked over his shoulder when he heard laughing. The two Bad Luck members were watching from the porch at the situation and wasn't bothering to cover their amusement. "Shuichi," the blond whined, wanting the girl to let go of him. It was a know fact to people close to Eiri, that he didn't like contact with people unless he initiated it first, which was very rare.

Before Shuichi could say a word to his sister, the rest of his family walked over to the group. "Maiko, let go of your brother's date," his Mother scolded lightly.

"No."

A deeper voice caught the young girl's attention when her Father said, "Now, princess."

She turned her head some to look at the man before nodding and letting go of the author. "Oh, well. I suppose I'll have to settle for you being my brother-in-law." Sighing dreamily as she pictured her hopeful future, she walked over to the porch and went inside, leaving a blushing Eiri and Shuichi.

Shuichi coughed awkwardly. "Eiri, this is my Father, Sesshomaru; my Mother, Midori; and you all ready know my brother, Ryuichi."

Eiri nodded and shook each of their hands and sharing a nervous glance with Shuichi when Ryuichi glared at the blonde.

"Since I'm the oldest, it is my responsibility to look out for my younger siblings," Ryuichi stated, standing closer to the two. "I want him back by ten and no later. He better come back not crying or there will be hell to pay. You better show him a good time or there will be hell to pay." The older singer sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. "Basically, if anything happens that is bad, there will be hell to pay. Got it?"

The author nodded as Shuichi took his hand and started dragging him to the car. "I'll be back at the right time!" the singer called out, watching his date open the passenger's door for him. Smiling, he got in the car and rolled down the window when Eiri got in also. "Bye!"

As the group five watched the car speed down the road, Sesshomaru glared at the oldest sibling. "I thought it was my job to say when he should be back."

Ryuichi shrugged, closing his eyes. "It is, but I knew you wouldn't set the right time and say the right stuff. Besides, I'm much better at controlling him then you." Opening an eye, he jumped back when a hand tried to grab him. "Please! Is that all you got, old man?" He ran to the porch and laughed when he heard the other's reply.

"Old man! Why you little!"

Midori watched the two, shaking her head as they went inside. "Sometimes, I think I'm the only sane one."

Hiro laid a hand on the woman who was like a second Mother to him. "I know exactly how you feel. Being around Suguru too much leads me to believe that I'm the only sane one in the relationship."

Growling, the younger one stepped hardly on his boyfriend's foot. As he watched the other boy jump up and down in pain, he said, "If you don't watch it Nakano Hiroshi, then you'll be the only _one_ in the relationship!"

**GRAVITATION**

Shuichi giggled happily at the waitress who should the two their seats. Eiri had chosen a restaurant widely know for their incredible sweets since he heard from Tohma that the singer loved the food to death. Meringue Delany was famous around the world for their varieties of entrees. The restaurant served food from all around the continent, hoping to give each customer a new taste.

And it just so happened, Eiri had planned to receive 'brownie points' on his date. Why? The restaurant served many different kinds of pocky for dessert and Eiri knew, from reading interviews in magazines about the singer, that his favorite sweet was strawberry pocky.

Glancing at the blushing waitress who sighed dreamily when Shuichi gave her an autograph, Eiri waited until she turned to him and handed him the small notepad. After scribbling his name down, he handed it back to her and she bowed in thanks before departing the two.

Shuichi hated any kind of silences, whether they were comfortable or not. "I'm sorry about my sister. She's a huge fan of you and your Mom's writings."

Eiri nodded. "It's all right. I should be used to the attention now but sometimes it still takes me by surprise."

"I know what you mean! Whenever someone asks me for an autograph, like she did a few minutes ago, I get goose bumps." Shuichi shivered for the effect. "The feeling that someone actually listens to the band is amazing." Smiling, he decided to change the topic as he and Eiri picked up the menus. "So, when did you decide you wanted to write?"

Eiri's Mother, Uesugi Sakura, was world known for her beautiful love poems and when she announced at an interview that her son would be co-writing with her, the fans loved the idea. Now, the young blonde was just as popular as his Mother. Whether the fans were male or female, each one loved to hug the author at book signings and half the time, he passed them on to his Mother, who would hug them back. "I was ten when my mother told us the story of how she met my father. After hearing it, I wondered what he would think of my writing, so I just picked up a pen and started compiling some stuff together. He read it and showed it to my mother, who said I had great talent for someone my age."

Shuichi tilted his head in confusion. "What did your father say about your mother's writing?"

"Well, one night my mother went out to walk around the park in Kyoto. Since the wind was blowing really hard that night, the poem she was writing as she was walking, flew out of her hand and landed at the feet of my father. He then picked it up and read it and told her she had zero talent and to give it up. Considering that she was ten at the time and my father was sixteen, she didn't like that he was telling her and completely pitched a childish fit. And they didn't see each other again until she went to college."

Eyes wide, Shuichi squealed like a fan girl. "That was so sweet!"

"Sweet?" Eiri looked at the boy weirdly before continuing, "How does my Father criticizing my Mother count as sweet?"

"Well, he obviously didn't mean it or he wouldn't have never married her, eh?"

"Did you not hear the part where I said she was ten and he was sixteen? I doubt either of them knew the liked each other."

Shuichi snorted, shaking his head back and forth. "Love knows no age, gender, or boundaries, Mister!"

The waitress had walked to the table again before Eiri could come up with a reasonable comeback. The two ordered the same meal: chopped spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread which came with a small breath mint. After eating, Eiri had previously ordered when he made the reservations, the dessert: two slices of strawberry shortcake with small pieces of strawberry pocky sticking out of the dessert. The moment the singer had seen the cake, he had squealed and smiled widely at the other boy.

**GRAVITATION**

Considering dinner was fantastic, Eiri knew the movie would be also. But that still didn't keep him from being surprised when Shuichi picked out "Bloody Mary" to watch. The horror film played with the audience's minds as the director brought everyone's favorite mirror girl to life. He didn't say anything as he paid for the tickets and snacks, but when the singer buried his head into Eiri's chest at the scary parts, you can bet he was glad it was dark since he smiling.

Walking out of the movie theater, Shuichi was surprised at the time. Luckily, he still had thirty minutes before he had to be home, so he turned around to face his date. "Can we take a scroll in the park?"

Raising an eyebrow, Eiri asked, "Why?"

"Because hearing about your parent's first meeting was so romantic, so I thought, why not visit one."

Eiri nodded, clicking the alarm to his car to make sure he had it locked, before grabbing the singer's hand in his. The park was only a block away from the movie theater, so the walk there wasn't that long. Eiri still held onto the boy's hand, not wanting to let the velvety skin in his go. Plus, Shuichi didn't seem to mind.

Hearing the boy gasp, he glanced at him. "What is it?"

Shuichi didn't say anything but nodded slightly for him to look ahead. About a few feet away, there was blond man in a black coat, leaning against light pole as he smoked a cigarette. Immediately recognizing who the man was, Eiri attempted to drag his date away. He didn't want to see the man right now. Not when he was enjoying himself with the singer. "Shuichi, come on," he pleaded, hoping that the man was far away to not hear him.

Unfortunately, the fates were not on his side tonight. The man had turned around to watch them and smiled. "Eiri?" he questioned, walking close to the two.

Shuichi could tell by the man's accent that he was American. Wondering how the two knew each other, Shuichi elbowed the boy next to him.

Eiri sighed, cursing at whatever deity was laughing at him. "Hey," he replied, faking happiness at seeing the man. Why would he be happy at the man? He had broken his heart way too many times. "Shuichi, this is Kitazawa Yuki. Yuki, this is Shindou Shuichi."

Yuki nodded, finally knowing the name of the face that had caught his attention. "Pleasure to meet you, Shuichi." He extended his hand, hoping the younger would shake it.

Shuichi took the hand in his and the two shook. "Same here."

Taking a puff of his cigarette, the blond spoke, "What brings you two out here tonight?"

Hoping that he could show the man that he didn't need him anymore, Eiri held up his hand that was still clasped in Shuichi's. "We're on a date."

**GRAVITATION**

Shuichi had jumped out of the car the moment Eiri pulled up to his house. Before he was halfway up the sidewalk, the other boy had grabbed his hand. He glared at Eiri, not liking the boy that much at the moment. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

The singer snorted. "Sorry? Sorry for what, Eiri? Sorry for not telling me that he was your ex? Sorry for using me just to get him jealous? Or are you sorry for even going out with me tonight?"

Eiri knew the moment "So, decided to use him as a rebound for me?" came out of Yuki's mouth that he would have hell to pay. Laughing lightly in his mind as he remembered Ryuichi's words, he frowned. "I didn't use you to make him jealous. Kitazawa and I dated for a few months but he broke up with me. Yes, I was sad for a while, but I got over him." Cupping the boy's right cheek in his hand, he ran a finger over the boy's smooth face. "I really wanted to go out with you and I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy the date."

Shuichi leaned into the touch and sighed happily. "You shouldn't be sorry. I had a great time. I just got carried away with my emotions. That happens a lot in my family."

"So, are we on for another date?"

A grin started to form the singer's mouth as he teased, "I don't know. Are you asking me out again?"

The author smirked, deciding to play the game also. "Maybe."

"Well, then maybe we are." Shuichi's breath quickened when the other leaned down to where their mouths were inches apart. The hand stroking his face moved to wrap around the lower part of his back and he was pulled close to the other's warmth.

Eiri leaned even closer and when he spoke, his mouth barely touched the others, "Then I am asking you out." He closed the remaining distance and gladly took the singer's lips in his. Shuichi gasped into the kiss, giving the blond silent permission to enter, which he did so happily.

Breaking away after a few more seconds, Eiri kissed the singer on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Shuichi nodded, still in a daze from the kiss. "Sure."

**GRAVITATION**

I'm melting from the fluffiness and sappiness….

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lup…:** Aw, thankies!

**xunxin:** I'm sorry for the long wait of chapters, but college takes a huge toll on my mind; especially now that I'm in my second semester! The classes are much harder! Ah, sorry about that! I forget to put the date changes… hopefully you know that this chapter was Friday night. Haha, it's almost midnight as I type this… Thankies!

**Artemis Yuy-Maxwell:** Of course it did! Every review makes me happy! YAY TOO! I'm glad you'll be reviewing! That's funny; most people say I don't have a sense of humor. Thankies!

**Shadow Kitsune67:** Interesting? Cool! In my fic, when Shu is performing he dyes his hair pink but when he's not, he goes back to his original color. Bad Luck fans know what he looks like with both hair colors. Hope that clears it up! Thankies!

**Next time:** The date has ended with a very sweet kiss and Eiri's ex-boyfriend has entered the scene. Will Suguru keep to the statement about Hiro being the only in the relationship? Will you ever get to hear about Mika's project! Tune in next time for the seventh chapter of _Just Dreaming_!


	7. Sometimes the Mind Will Not Listen

Wally, guys! I'm sorry in advance for what is about to happen in this chapter. I had no idea it was going to happen until I finished it. But luckily, the ending will maybe make up for it some….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation!

_Chapter Seven, Sometimes the Mind Will Not Listen_

**GRAVITATION – Saturday Morning**

_It's going to be another interesting day_, thought Usami Ayaka as she watched the lead vocalist for Bad Luck run through the swinging doors of N-G Records. The boy stopped at her desk and smiled widely. "Hello, Shindou," she said in a formal tone as other people walked in and out of the building.

"Hey Ayaka! Did you forget the conversation we had about calling me by my name?" Shuichi laid his shoulder bag on the top of her desk and opened a pocket, searching for his time card.

"No. It's just that it would be more professional if we spoke correctly."

"Ah-ha!" He handed the girl the time card and smiled, "But it's not fun! I hate calling people by their last names; it's so boring!"

Ayaka laughed lightly, covering her mouth with her hand. "Too true, Shuichi."

Shuichi's smiled turned into a grin and he winked. "That's my girl!"

"Really? And here I thought she was mine." A deeper voice said, teasingly.

Shuichi turned around and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Yuji."

The other boy nodded and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, then faced the singer. "How has my brother been?" Nakano Yuji, world famous actor, had been away for the past few months working on his new movie that was now in the editing process. Since the role he played called for him not to have any contact with anyone but the director and producers, Yuji hadn't been able to see or call his family or friends.

"If you don't count the fact that Suguru isn't talking to him right now, then he's fine."

"That idiot," Yuji scolded, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity. "What is it this time?"

"Something about how he's the only sane one in their relationship. He called me last night after my date." Shuichi shook his head at his best friend's relationship. It still was a wonder how the two ever got together, but they wouldn't tell him. All he had ever been told was, "We're together and that's all you need to know." Tapping a finger to his chin, he thought briefly about calling Hiro's Mother and asking her the details, but remembering the last time he talked to the woman she tried to fatten him up, he decided against the idea.

"OH!" Ayaka squealed as she stood and glomped onto the boy. "I heard about that yesterday from Dahlia. She said you had a date with Uesugi Eiri!"

Shuichi blushed, nodding his head. "Uh, yeah. It was last night."

The brown-haired girl let go of the singer and glared. "You seriously don't think that's all the information you're giving me, do you? I want details Shuichi! You can't keep this from one of your best friends!"

Yuji coughed, gaining the two's attention. "Who are we talking about here?"

"You know the book, Cool, I was telling you about before you left?" At the boy's nod, she continued, "Well, Uesugi Eiri is the author and Shuichi went out on a date with him last night."

"And how did Mister Shindou meet Mister Uesugi? I don't think they just bumped into each other one night."

Shuichi looked at the digital clock on the secretary's desk and smiled brightly when he saw he had twenty minutes to get to the studio. "Well, Mister Seguchi set Mister Shindou up on the date with Mister Uesugi. And to answer Miss Usami's question about how the date went, Mister Shindou must admit that it was one of his best dates yet and he has another one with Mister Uesugi again."

The girl squealed again and wrapped the vocalist in a hug. "Oh, this is so amazing!"

**GRAVITATION**

When Claude "K" Winchester walked into the recording studio for Bad Luck and noticed the two musicians at different sides of the room, he knew his baby would have to come out. Sighing, he sat down on the table and coughed loudly, "So, you two want to talk about it?"

"No."

"HELL NO!"

Hiro glared at the younger for the last exclamation. "You say it like it's bad to talk to me."

"Oh, but it is," Suguru said, stressing out the last word. He turned away and faced his keyboard. Whenever he was feeling bad or low, all he had to do was play music and all his problems would go away for some time. That was one of the reasons he came this morning; he had hoped that he wouldn't need to talk to Hiro and he could just avoid the boy. But seeing as K was set on making the two speak before the day ended, he knew he would not be getting comfort from his music. "Shouldn't Shuichi be here?"

Realizing his boyfriend was trying to change the subject, Hiro growled and replied in a angry tone, "Maybe he decided not to come so he wouldn't have to see you acting like a child."

"Child?" Suguru questioned, raising an eyebrow as he turned around in his chair. "You're the one acting like a child!"

"Please! I make one comment and you talk like I told you I cheated on you."

Snorting, the boy looked away, "I wouldn't put it past you."

Since the synth player wasn't looking at his boyfriend, he missed the hurt look that shown on his face before one of anger took over. K stood and walked behind the table and sat down on the floor. It wasn't a good thing when those two started arguing and he learned from the last time that the two had to yell at each other to get their feelings out of their systems. _By the time Shuichi comes_, he thought, _the two should be sucking each other's face off_.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro asked, walking towards the other boy. "You know I would never cheat on you."

Suguru looked up into blue eyes. "Do I?"

"You know what? With the way you're acting, maybe you're the one who's cheating. Besides, don't you still talk to your ex?"

**GRAVITATION**

When Shuichi walked into the recording studio thirty minutes later, he had to duck down to avoid being hit by a drum stick. Raising his head up, he saw his two best friends cursing each other out like there was no tomorrow. Wondering was going on, he crawled to the table where he saw their manager watching with wide eyes. "What happened?" he questioned, sitting next to the older man.

"I don't know. They started arguing like the last times and then Suguru started throwing stuff. They've been like that for," K looked down at his watch and groaned, "about thirty-five minutes."

Shuichi sighed as he peeked over the table's edge. He had wanted to tell the two about his and Eiri's date last night, but apparently it would have to wait until his best friends started kissing. Their fights always ended with making out.

Before his mind could process another thought, the sentence, "I want to break up!" caught his attention and he jumped up as K did. Hiro was looking at the younger one with shocked eyes and had his mouth partly open. Suguru had his arms crossed and his eyes were closed, but when they opened, they were set in determination.

"What?" Hiro asked, not wanting to believe what his boyfriend had just said. No! It never ended like this! They should be all over each other! He should be running his hands through the dark hair and then under the loose shirt while the other one was lightly grinding their hips together. That should be happening! He shouldn't be hearing those five words! "What did you say?"

"I think you heard the first time, but if not, then I want to break up." Suguru said the sentence in a complete calm voice, but in the inside, his heart was screaming at his mind to take them back and throw his arms around the other boy.

"You're kidding right? I mean, why?"

"I really don't have to give a reason why. I just do." The young one turned to the two behind the table and nodded, "I'm going to take one of my leaves."

The red-head guitarist watched the boy walk out of the room before collapsing to the floor. He felt thin arms wrap around him and turned to lean his head against his friend's chest. "Tell me that did not just happen."

Shuichi winced at the broken words and shook his head, "I'm so sorry." He tightened his grip when his best friend started to cry. "It will work out in the end, you'll see. By this time tomorrow, you and Suguru will be back together!"

**GRAVITATION – Later that Afternoon**

"Well, that was stupid of you." Tohma sat down next to his cousin and wrapped his arms around the boy. "If you didn't want to, then why did you?"

"Because I'm only fifteen-years-old and I should not be feeling like I found my soul mate. The emotions swirling around in my heart and mind are just way too confusing." Suguru stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking again, "I think we rushed into a relationship. I mean we didn't even go out before having sex. We just… well, did it one day after practice."

Tohma nodded, lying back on the bed and dragged his cousin with him so they were next to each other. Turning on his side, Tohma tightened his hold on the younger boy and sighed. "Then why didn't you just tell him that you didn't want to focus on the physical parts?"

Suguru snuggled more into the warm embrace. Being with his older cousin like this always brought him happiness to know that someone would always be there for him and would never leave him alone. He had distanced himself from his cousin and uncle after his parents died when he was five. But then one day, after living with the two for almost three months, Tohma had grabbed him and set him at the grand piano in the music room and had told him to play. He had never wanted to see a piano again since his mother was the one who encouraged him to play; Tohma had just been the one who taught him to play the instrument.

After being told to not come out of the room until he played one hundred songs, he had no choice but to lay his fingers on the black and white keys and produce song after song. When he had finished the last song, he had turned around and collapsed, crying, into his older cousin's arms. And even though Tohma had only been eight at the time, Suguru had considered him as another father. As he began to get older, his feelings changed into a sibling love that was still there.

"I didn't want to lose him."

Tohma winced at the sad words and pulled the boy closer. "Why would think that you would lose him?"

"We never talked about anything serious; just about what we were going to do for that night. It usually ended up in sex."

"Did you not want the sex?" Tohma growled inwardly at the thought of his baby cousin participating in sexual situations. The boy was still too young to do such things. "Did he force you!"

"NO! I wanted it just as much as he did, but I wanted something more. I still want something more!" Suguru raised himself up a bit and stared pleadingly into his cousin's eyes, "I want him back! I should have never said that!"

**GRAVITATION – That night**

Shuichi sighed as he opened his bedroom door without looking around the room. He had spent the better part of the afternoon comforting his friend, telling the boy that Suguru would come back to him and that he should just wait. He had told Hiro that if the younger one hasn't called him by Sunday night, then he should call Suguru and try to work things out.

Opening his eyes as he leaned against the closed door, he squealed. His room was covered in red roses and each thorn was picked from the stem. Walking over to his bed where a card was lying on the pillow with a pink teddy bear, he smiled, picking the card up.

Carefully opening the envelope, Shuichi smiled at the neatly cursive words, "If you wish to see me again, please meet me in the park from last night. I will be waiting at seven o'clock tomorrow night. I look forward to seeing your smiling face. Eiri."

Squealing again, Shuichi opened his door and ran down the stairs where his mother was waiting with vases filled with water. Showing her the note, she smiled and patted him on the head before walking to his room to begin the replanting process.

**GRAVITATION**

I was going to stop at the end of the Tohma and Suguru scene, but I decided to give you some fluff as a side dish for the angst.

**DarkMetalAngel of Destructi…:** I was hoping it was good! Thankies!

**Yuri Yuki:** I love reading praises! Thankies!

**i love athrun:** I had written this chapter after the other one, but decided not to post it right after. Thankies!

**xunxin:** I'm sorry about that! That happens to me too! Yes, they did kiss! But rest assured, there will be angst… eh, hopefully! Thankies!

**NaokiX:** I love that word! You think it's cute? Yay! Thankies!

**Artemis Maxwell-Yuy:** Hehe, that's what I say about them! Apparently they don't know good humor at all. Um, with the way the other chapters are coming out it may turn into a triangle. I didn't plan for it to be in the beginning, but when you start writing, it just happens... They like? YAY! Thankies to you and your friends!

**lambentness:** I will update as soon as I have time to! Thankies

**siriusly delusional:** I was fangirling squealing too! I'm glad you like! Thankies!

**Next time:** Will Suguru call Hiro or will this be the end of the happy couple? What will happen on the second date between Shuichi and Eiri? Will we ever get to hear about Mika's project (I will be getting to that soon!)? And what's this: Yuki's visiting someone close to Eiri? Tune in next for the eighth chapter of _Just Dreaming_!


	8. Realizing When You're at Fault

I should be working on homework, but when a muse sprouts up and takes over everything you do and say, how can you refuse to write? The answer: You can't!

In other news, two Gravi pairings has been taking over my mind. Shuichi/Suguru & Ryuichi/Suguru has slowly found a way into my heart and though I'm not going to write anything about those two anytime soon, please remember it may happen when I don't have that many stories to finish.

Go read the one-shot, _Content_, I posted staring the Suguru/Hiro pairing! We need to unite and write bunches more of that pairing... there's not that many!

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure you all know what words goes here, but if you don't then, I do not own Gravitation!

_Chapter Eight, Realizing When You're at Fault_

**GRAVITATION –Saturday Morning, Shindou Household**

"So," started Ryuichi as he poured the cereal into his bowl and filling it up with milk. "How was the date?"

Shuichi sighed happily, fingering a rose that was in the vase on the table. "Perfect. Did you see the roses? He sent them last night! They were everywhere in my room! He also sent me a note saying where to go to meet him on our second date! And he gave me a teddy!"

Ryuichi put the spoon filled with cheerios in his mouth, and then bringing it out again with a loud slurp. "So, I can't kill him?"

"NO!" The singer sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I feel bad about going out with him again when my best friend needs me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't heard about Hiro and Suguru?" As his brother shook his head, Shuichi groaned. "I don't want to be the one to tell you! You're so possessive over him!"

"Of course I am! Suguru is like another little brother to me!" Ryuichi pushed his bowl to the middle of the table and took a sip from his cup. "Now, spill the gossip."

"Hiro said something about being sane in the relationship the night of my date and yesterday during practice, Suguru broke up with him." Shuichi looked at the other with wide eyes. "I don't want to be happy if they aren't! It's not fair!"

"Hm?" The brunet thought for a few minutes before jumping out of his seat. "Why doesn't Hiro just call him?"

"I told him to do it tomorrow if Suguru hasn't talked to him yet."

"But why should Suguru call him if Hiro is the one who started it?"

Shuichi sighed. Doesn't his brother know anything about relationships? "Because Suguru was the one who broke up with Hiro."

"True, but if Hiro wanted Suguru back then he would make the first move."

"Natta! Suguru should make the first move."

"Hiro!"

Shuichi stood and faced his brother. "Suguru!"

"Hiro!"

"Suguru!"

"HIRO!"

"SUGURU!"

"HI—II—RO!"

"SU-GU-RU!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" The two brothers turned towards their mother who was busy glaring. "I had to help your sister with her art project last night and she didn't get it done before she had to go to sleep, so I had to finish it! And just when I thought I would get some peace and quiet, you two start a shouting match about your friend's name."

Ryuichi smiled softly. "Sorry, Mother."

The woman nodded, shaking her dark hair from her face. "It's all right. Do you think you can tell me what's wrong and I promise to help?"

Shuichi nodded and began re-telling the tale of his best friend's break up. He then told their mother why he and Ryuichi began to argue. After twenty minutes had past, his mother rubbed her hand against her forehead, sighing deeply. "Sorry Shuichi, but your brother is right. Even though Suguru was the one who called the relationship off, Hiro was the one who made the comment that lead to the end."

"So, I should call Hiro and tell him to talk to Suguru?"

Midori shook her head. "No. This is between those two. They have to be the one who realizes what the problem is. If you help them now, then they'll suspect that you'll help them every time they get into a fight…. Wait a minute! When do those two never get into one?"

Ryuichi laughed, rubbing his hands together to get some warmth in his body. Was it just him or had winter came sooner? "Too true! Tohma wants to know how the two ever got together in the first place. I mean, talk about complete opposites!"

His mother nodded in agreement and stifled a laugh as she watched her youngest son raise Ryuichi's shirt up and throw the handful of ice. The eldest brother jumped from his seat and began dancing to get rid of the ice, all the while glaring at the one who did the horrible deed. "You're so dead, SHUICHI!"

**GRAVITATION- Hiro's Apartment, Middle of the day**

The guitarist for Bad Luck raked a hand through his tangled hair. Usually after taking a shower, Suguru would brush the silky strands as he braided it slowly. Now the younger one wasn't even talking to him. Hell, the other boy wasn't even his! That thought brought sadness to Hiro's face as he sighed and flopped down on his bed. He could still smell the scent of his ex from the last time the boy spent a night.

Cursing at his stupidity, Hiro rolled over to his side and glanced at the picture on his night stand. Shuichi had brought a camera a month ago during rehearsal since he wanted pictures of the band. After a few minutes of pleading with the synth player, Shuichi had finally convinced the younger one to take a "naughty" picture with his boyfriend. So, the three headed towards the film room, where all the promotional shots were taken.

The singer had arranged the two where Hiro was lying on a fluffy, pink bed with nothing but tight leather pants on with a whip in his hand. Suguru, however, was in an outfit that resembled Shuichi's yellow raincoat ensemble, but with out the yellow jacket and instead of a shirt, there were just two small straps across his shoulders. The boy was also wearing a collar that Shuichi had brought the two for their one month anniversary that said, "Property of Nakano Hiroshi! Please return immediately!"

Hiro grabbed the photo frame and smiled. He loved the feel of Suguru's body next to him and when the younger one wore leather, the sexual attraction increased a good bit. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, Hiro glanced at the cell phone sitting on the table. He crawled closer to the table since the phone was closer to the wall instead of the bed. Picking the small object up, he punched in the numbers of Suguru's person cell. He listened to the rings until a voice came on: "Hey! I'm obviously busy right now so leave a message and I'll try to get back. Later!"

He shut the flip phone and turned over so he was lying on his stomach, completely burying himself into the warm fluffiness of his top blanket. Growling darkly when his door bell rung, Hiro raised himself to a sitting position, wondering who was wanting to die for bothering his thinking. As he walked down the hall towards the door, he stopped in front of a small mirror that hung on the wall and brushed his hair down with his fingers. Deciding that he looked decent enough, he finished the trek to the door and opened it.

Staring at the smaller boy, Hiro knew the fates were actually on his side for once in his life. "Suguru," he stated pathetically, still trying to make his heart believe it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him.

The boy nodded and fidgeted some as he raised his head up to meet the guitarist's blue eyes. "May we talk?"

**GRAVITATION – Afternoon, Uesugi Household**

Tatsuha cursed at his bad luck when Mika had pounced on him earlier that day. She had demanded that he come shopping with her for when ever goes out on a date with his idol. The boy was now hiding underneath his bed, knowing that the one place was where his sister wouldn't look since she hated dirty places. Hearing footsteps, the boy sighed when he saw the shoes of his brother. "What do you want, Eiri?"

A piece of paper fluttered in front of his face and he crawled out from underneath the bed. Reading the paper, he raised an eyebrow. "A phone number?"

"You know when you said you were going to let the fates decide if you and Ryuichi should start dating?" At his younger brother's nod, Eiri continued, "Well, I'm the fate of Stop-Sulking-or-I'll-Kick-Your-Ass." Eiri pointed towards the paper and sat down on the bed. "That's Ryuichi's personal phone number. I got it from Shuichi last night when he thought it would be extra cute if you and Ryuichi get together. I completely forgot about it when I came home so I'm giving it to you now."

Tatsuha smiled at his brother. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Mika isn't home. She went out with Tohma a few minutes ago."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date tonight?"

Eiri shook his head. "No. I all ready have what I'm wearing on my bed. Mother approved of it so I know Mika would also."

"So, are you going to tell me about last night?"

As Eiri explained the night's events, Tatsuha's mind wondered to the phone number. Would the singer be mad if the boy called? Obviously, Shuichi would be okay if anything more happened between the two, but what about the rest of the family? Would they be mad that Ryuichi might be dating a fifteen-year-old?

**GRAVITATION- Saturday Night**

Osiris' Domain was one of the most popular night clubs in Tokyo. Anyone any age could enter but the person had to be the age limit for alcohol. Tohma swished his drink around in his cup as he watched his girlfriend talk to a waitress. Though they could have paid, the two had gotten in free since Mika was friends with the manager's girlfriend. As he took a sip of the vodka, he vaguely heard Mika ranting.

"And then when we went to present the project, I find out that Devon didn't even do his half! So I had to explain my part which he tried to take credit for, but luckily I was able to convince the Professor that I did the work." Mika smirked when she finished and took a huge gulp of the martini in her glass.

Brianna, a foreign exchange student from London, sighed as she wiped off an empty table. "So, what happened to him?"

"He failed the class! It deserves him right too! Thinking he could take credit for my half of the work. I worked hard for that grade!" The girl stopped talking as she looked over to her boyfriend who looked like he was sleeping. "And it's bad too," she whispered to her friend, "Devon was kind of cute."

The two laughed until they heard a silent growl. "I hope you're not talking about other males in front of me, Mika."

Mika turned around to face her boyfriend. "Of course not, Tohma!"

An arm wrapped around her waist and she was brought closer to muscled chest. "It's so good to see you again, Mika darling," a voice purred in her ear. At her boyfriend's glaring face, she immediately knew who the man was. She pushed the man away and turned to add a glare of her own towards him. "What? I don't get a hello?"

"You don't deserve a hello after what you did to my brother, Yuki!" Mika growled in a deadly tone, wanting to rip the man's throat apart. A hand on her shoulder stopped her murderous thoughts and she relaxed into the platinum blonde's embrace. "What the hell do you want?"

Yuki smirked as he took a drag from the cigarette he was holding. "Just wanted to drop by and say hey." He winked at Brianna who blushed and walked away giggling, lightly shaking her behind, knowing the blonde was watching her every move. Yuki turned his gaze back to the glaring couple. "So, Shindou Shuichi, eh? Never thought Eiri would go so deep to date a singer."

"You leave Eiri alone, you bastard!" Mika pushed Tohma's arms away from her waist as she stood in front of the blonde. "You have broken his heart way too many times!"

The blonde blew out the smoke in his mouth towards her face, watching her cough slightly. He nodded towards the other man before walking away. Before he completely disappeared from their hearing and sights, he muttered, "Who said I had my eyes on Eiri?"

**GRAVITATION**

I have no idea where that came from! If you have seen a slightly blue mind wondering around anywhere, will you please review it back to me?

**JasLine:** I hate projects... essays... research papers... tests... -shudders-... speeches... Send them all to Hell! Glad you like! Thankies!

**xunxin:** I know! I want a room filled with roses! One of my roomies maybe-boyfriend is sending her a bowl full of Hershey kisses and at the bottom he's going to list the reasons why he wants to kiss her for Valentines... corny but very sweet! Thankies!

**ZIPPIYGIRL:** Hmm, not sure if the first half of that comment is sarcastic... Oh, well! I got Shuichi's father name from InuYasha but I'm not sure where Midori comes from... I haven't really watched InuYasha or that many anime/manga. I just really liked both of the names! Thankies!

**Artemis Maxwell-Yuy:** Actually I'm not sure where I'm going with this story... I'm just writing until I find a spot to end. Maybe it will be a triangle, maybe not. Thankies!

**Next time:** What did Yuki mean about that comment? What will be the final results of Hiro's and Suguru's talk? What will happen during the second date? Will Tatsuha gather enough courage to call Ryuichi? Tune in next time for the ninth chapter of _Just Dreaming_!


	9. Naughty Activities, Lies, & Nervousness

Wally, people! 8 pages long! I'm hitting a page high for this story!

**Warnings:** Hehehehe… a non graphic blow job. What I mean by that is you know the person is getting one but I'm not writing out how it is given… I'm sure you'll know what I mean when you read it.

**Disclaimer:** The anime/manga and everything else belongs to its rightful owners.

_Chapter Nine, Naughty Activities, Lies, & Nervousness_

**GRAVITATION –Saturday Night**

Suguru moaned deeply and congratulated himself on stepping on his pride and coming to talk to his now again boyfriend Hiro. As the other's hands removed his blue shirt, he wondered briefly what the guitarist had been thinking about since yesterday. Suguru decided to not pay attention to his thoughts when a tongue flickered over a nipple. Gasping, Suguru tightened his hold on the boy's long, red hair, loving the feel of the silky strands in his hands.

The telephone ringing brought both band members out of their soon-to-be ecstasy and Hiro reached over to his night table. Putting the phone to his ear, he answered, "What do you want?"

"HIRO!"

Even Suguru could hear the other boy's squeal. Deciding that he should make himself busy until his boyfriend hung up the phone, Suguru leaned up and flicked his tongue against Hiro's collarbone.

Hiro glared at the younger one and mouthed, 'Not now!', before answering his friend back. "Hey, Shuichi! I'm guessing you're about to go on your second date with Eiri, eh?"

A tight pinching to his shoulder caused Hiro to gasp as the younger boy bit and licked at the skin. Thankful that his friend didn't hear him make the noise, Hiro turned his gaze to the boy underneath him and intensified his glare. Unfortunately for Hiro, Tohma was Suguru's cousin and therefore Suguru was not affected by the glare.

"Really? He covered your whole room in roses? That's great, Shuichi! Where is he taking you this time?"

Suguru growled lightly, not liking that his boyfriend still hasn't hung up the phone yet. He pushed against the guitarist's naked chest, asking permission to move. Hiro raised himself up so that the boy could move, before lying down on his back to get into a more comfortable position to talk. "So, how far are you taking things on this date?" Hiro laughed when he listened to his friend scold him for being such a pervert. "I'm just asking, Shuichi!"

The other boy in the room watched as his boyfriend twirled the phone cord between two fingers. Suguru smirked as he crawled over towards Hiro and straddled his mid-section, making sure his behind was touching the awakening erection. Giving the older boy a smile when Hiro glared even more, Suguru rose up some before pushing back down. He smirked again when he heard the small moan come from Hiro.

Hiro blushed when Shuichi asked him what was wrong. "Nothing, Shuichi. I think I'm coming down with a cold or something." Covering the bottom of the phone, Hiro whispered to the younger, "Stop doing that!" before removing his hand and refocused his attention back on the singer.

Suguru pouted. "Not fair!" he whispered back, thinking of something to do to pass the time. Realizing that Hiro said to stop pressing down on his erection, the boy never said, Suguru couldn't help get rid of the problem. He rose up and moved further down so he was straddling Hiro's knees. Lightly touching the skin, Suguru pulled at the waistband of the boxers his boyfriend had been wearing when Suguru first came over. Grinning deviously at the glazed over look his boyfriend made, the younger one pulled the cloth all the way down until it reached the guitarist's feet before taking the boxers off completely.

"That's great, Shuichi," Hiro said, trying to ignore his boyfriend's actions. When the singer asked if the synth player had called, Hiro replied, "Not yet, but I don't think he's going to call anytime soon." He gulped when he felt hot breath around his nether areas and gasped back a moan that threatened to come out when a wet mouth engulfed his member.

**GRAVITATION- From Shuichi's side this time**

"He hasn't?" Shuichi pouted for a few minutes as he looked in the mirror in his bedroom. "That _sucks_, Hiro," he said into the phone against his shoulder. Shuichi looked at the clothes on his bed and sighed. He was very lucky he still had two hours before meeting the blonde.

A breathy, "You can say that again!" answered.

Shuichi shook his head at the words. "There's no way I'm playing this game again. I remember when you always said that when we were younger just to get a _rise_ out of me." Not hearing a reply, Shuichi said, "Hiro! You still there, man?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

The singer held up a pink shirt to his chest and studied his reflection in the mirror. "That's cool. Thinking is the best thing for you to do. Well, that's what my mother says all the time." Liking the way the shirt looked, Shuichi laid it down on his desk, and turned towards the pants. He wanted a comfortable look for tonight since they were meeting in the park. Plus, it was a very warm night with slight winds. "Maybe I should pick out a pullover," he muttered before blinking at the gasp and moans coming from Hiro's end. "Suguru is giving you a blow job, isn't he?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ah. I'll wait until you two finish then. Just don't hang up on me."

"Okay."

The singer shook his head before pulling out a pair of white Capri pants. The pants had a small rim of pink at the end that would go well with the pink shirt. Considering the fact that his brother wanted to try a new color of pink on his head earlier, he needed clothes to match the very light pink hair. "I should have run when he mentioned to experiment on my hair."

Hearing an almost scream mixed in with a deep, breathy moan, Shuichi smirked. "I take it your finished?"

"Yeah," his friend answered, still panting from the activity he was on the receiving end from. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right," Shuichi said, lying down on his bed and picking up the remote. "I'm just happy that you two are back together." Pressing the on button, Shuichi began flipping through the channels until the words, "Shindou & Aizawa: Together!" entered his ears. Cursing, he sat up and turned the volume up more. "Hiro! Listen to this!" He held the phone towards the television as the newscaster began speaking.

"Yes, you heard right ladies and gentlemen! Shindou Shuichi and Aizawa Taki is now an official couple! Aizawa made the public announcement earlier today at ASK's press conference." The scene changed to a room of reporters crowded around the three members who sat in the chairs behind the small podiums.

Aizawa Taki, lead vocalist, for the band, started speaking, "Shu didn't want to come out at first since we both wanted to keep it secret at the beginning. Next Monday, in fact, is our two month anniversary." He smiled sweetly at the camera and Shuichi almost gagged. "I consider myself very lucky."

Shuichi put the phone back to his ear. "Did you hear that? What the hell does that loser think he's doing! Just because I go on one date with him he thinks I'm his! Ask Suguru what's the number for the news station. Yes, Hiro! Ask him! Why? Because he should know since he interviewed them for that communication's project last semester!"

After scribbling down the number, Shuichi hung up with Hiro and dialed the number for Channel 46 news. When the receptionist answered, he started speaking, "Hi, this is Shindou Shuichi and I would like to correct something that was just showed on air."

**GRAVITATION – Uesugi Household**

The occupants in the living room were silent, none of them talking after hearing the statement from the lead vocalist of ASK. Eiri glared at the black-haired man smiling on the screen. After Shuichi yelled at him last night for not telling him about an ex, here the vocalist was all ready in a relationship. He did not like that fact very much and if that damn singer didn't stop smiling, Eiri swore he was about throw the television out of the window.

His father, Shinji, sighed and ran his hand through his black hair so much like Tatsuha's. "Well, that's a surprise."

Sakura glared at the man and smacked him in the back of the head. "Surprise? It's not fair! What the hell does that damn singer think he's doing? Playing around with one of my babies' heart!"

The younger child read the words on the screen and scrambled for the remote. "Sh! They say they have Shuichi on the line!" Pressing the up button so they all could hear, Tatsuha sat back down on the floor.

"We have Shindou Shuichi on the phone with our receptionist, ladies and gentlemen. Maybe he can give us some more information on his newest relationship." She stopped speaking and after twenty seconds, started again, "Hello, Shindou. We here at Channel 46 News is very happy you called. If you do not mind, may…."

"Listen," Shuichi's voice was loud and clear as he spoke, "the only reason I called was to tell everyone that I am NOT dating Aizawa! I admit I did go out on one date but after that, I haven't seen him and that was almost three months ago."

"So, Aizawa lied about your relationship with him?"

"Duh! Why the hell would I want to go out with someone so self-centered like him? Please, you turn him down once and he thinks you murdered his closet friend!"

A click was heard and the woman spoke again, "There you have it, folks! From Shindou's mouth, the supposed couple is not a couple at all. Frankly, I wonder why Aizawa said such a thing. Maybe we can have an interview with the singer soon. Now, here's Mario with the weather!"

Tatsuha pressed the mute button and sighed as he leaned back. "It wasn't true." When he didn't hear anything, he looked behind him to see his parents staring at the blonde. "Eh, what is it?"

"I'll kill him!"

"Why? It's not true!"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Not Shuichi! Aizawa! Who the hell does he think he is? Saying Shuichi is his! He's mine!"

Sakura coughed nervously as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Well, you haven't really talked to Shuichi about your relationship status, so you don't know if Shuichi is yours or not."

As the glare focused on her, she wondered briefly why her children had to be born with such faces that could cause so many people to run for cover. _Maybe I should have a DNA check on the three_ she thought when Eiri began sprouting out how he was planning on asking the singer on their date later.

**GRAVITATION – Tokyo Park, Seven o'clock**

The now pink haired singer whistled as he waited for the blonde. Did Eiri make it a tradition to be late for their dates all ready? Sighing, he looked at his watch that glowed 7:00. "Shouldn't the one who asked the person out be here first?"

"Maybe he would have been if his mother didn't have started beating him against his head."

Shuichi turned around and smiled before gasping. He ran over to the blonde and touched the small bruise all ready forming on Eiri's forehead. "She did that?"

"Yeah, with a frying pan too."

The singer tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Then shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Eiri shook his head, chuckling some. "No, it was metal. They don't hurt that much as the others."

"Oh."

The blonde grabbed the singer's hand in his and pulled him to the bench that Shuichi was once sitting on. "I watched the news," he murmured, watching the singer from the corner of his eye to see the reaction.

Shuichi groaned, closing his eyes. "I hate that man!"

"Hm?"

"I went out with him once a few months back and he somehow gets in his head that we are dating! I haven't even talked to him since!" Warm lips covered his and he moaned lightly when the blonde's tongue flicked over them. Parting his mouth, Shuichi gladly welcomed the appendix as his own tongue twirled around the other's. Pulling away seconds later, Shuichi opened his eyes halfway and stared into dark gold. "Thanks."

Eiri nodded, kissing him again, but this time softer and shorter. "I want to be with you," he whispered as he kissed the singer's ear. "I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I want to be your pleasure, pain, and happiness. I want to be the slave to give you your every need and want." He kissed Shuichi's cheek before staring into the singer's eyes, "Do you accept?"

Shuichi nodded, still having trouble with the words that was said to him. When the mist finally cleared from his mind, he squealed and jumped at the author, making them both fall to the ground. "YES!" He started kissing the blonde's face everywhere: forehead, eyes, nose, chin, and cheeks.

"Good," Eiri said, reclaiming the pink lips with his as he ran his hand through pink hair. He pulled back for a minute and stared. "Do you dye your hair every night or something?"

Shuichi giggled. "No. I usually have it black when I'm not performing. Ryuichi wanted to try out a different color of pink."

"I like it better when it's in the middle."

"Me too." Shuichi grinned happily as Eiri kissed him again. _I could get use to this_, he thought as hands ran under his pink shirt and caressed his back.

**GRAVITATION- Uesugi Household, Seven-thirty**

The youngest Uesugi watched at the clock ticked away the time. His brother had been gone for thirty minutes on his date with Shuichi so there was no one to talk to. His parents had wanted some cuddly time to themselves so they were watching romantic movies in the living room and Mika still hadn't gotten back from her date with Tohma. "Apparently everyone has a love life but me," he muttered, scowling at the clock before looking towards the wall where the poster of Nittle Grasper was.

As he stared at the brown-haired vocalist, Tatsuha's mind wondered back to the conversation with Eiri earlier. "Maybe I should." Sitting up on his bed, he picked up his jacket and began rummaging through the pockets. Pulling out the small slip of paper, he read the numbers twenty times before dialing them on his cell. He was about to hang up when a "Hey!" answered.

Tatsuha could hear his heart beat in his chest ten times worse then ever before. "Uh, hi." He cursed at his shaky voice and willed himself to speak clearer and louder, "I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Mika's brother…."

"Tatsuha?" The voice sounded surprised but strangely happy to the black-haired male.

"Ah, yeah," he laughed some, "so you do remember me, eh?"

The other's laugh brought goose bumps to his skin and he almost melted. "Of course! How could I forget my favorite Uesugi?"

"Favorite? What? You don't like my siblings?"

"I like them but Tohma has his claws on Mika and Shuichi has his paws on Eiri. That only leaves you."

The last sentence stung the fifteen-year-old's heart and he bit his lip for a few seconds before answering, "Right. Hey, I really have to go. Bye." He hung up without hearing the other speak. Throwing his cell to the ground, he laid down on his bed on his stomach. "Stupid! Of course he wouldn't like me!"

Ten minutes later the sound of Nittle Grasper's _Sleepless Beauty_ filled the room and Tatusha growled. He reached his hand out to the floor and picked up the phone. Without looking at the caller ID, he flipped the phone up, and said in raspy voice, "Yeah?"

"You hung up before I could ask you something."

The sound of Sakuma Ryuichi's voice brought the previous conversation back to his mind and Tatsuha sat up in the bed. He licked his dry lips and hoped his voice didn't sound like he had been crying. "Sorry about that. Listen, I really…" Tatsuha stopped as his voice cracked. When he was sure he could speak again, he continued, "I really need to do some homework."

The vocalist heard the teenager's voice and sighed sadly. "It will only take a few minutes. I'll ask and you answer, okay?"

Tatsuha sniffed inwardly, all ready feeling the start of another cry and closed his sore eyes. "Sure."

"Go out with me?"

"WHAT?" Tatsuha opened his eyes and stared at the wall in front of him in shock. He heard the vocalist repeat the question and gulped. "For real?"

Hearing the laugh again, Tatsuha swore he was in heaven. Sakuma Ryuichi from Nittle Grasper was asking him out on a date and for some reason he still hasn't given the vocalist an answer.

"YES!"

On the other line, Ryuichi smiled as he ran his fingers through the stuffed pink bunny's fur next to him. "Great. Um, do you have school this week?"

"No! We're out for some vacation thing. I didn't really pay attention when the teacher was telling us."

"Yeah, I never did either. All that mattered was that we got of school." Ryuichi chuckled, "Anyways, how does Tuesday night sound? I can pick you up at six, so we can spend most of the evening together."

The sentence "Sakuma Ryuichi wants to spend the whole evening with me!" ran through the teenager's head and he answered dreamily, "Perfect."

**GRAVITATION**

Fluff for three couples!

**Some reviewers were saying that they were confused in the last chapter at the end. The anime/manga Yuki Eiri is now Uesugi Eiri in my fic. Kitazawa Yuki is alive and the New York accident never ever happened! Kitazawa and Eiri did, however, go out as explained in previous chapters. The blonde I was referring to at the end of chapter 8 was Kitazawa Yuki! I usually call Tohma platinum blonde since his hair is a mixture of blonde and white. And there are not two Yuki's! Just Eiri and Kitazawa, who I refer to as Yuki! And if it would help, I could just start calling him Kitazawa! I'm sorry for the confusion!**

**Honey:** YAY! Aw! Thankies!

**Yuri Yuki:** -laughs- When I read your reviewed I laughed! I can picture that! Anyways, thankies!

**Jess Anime:** I'm glad you like! Hehehe, I was hoping it would shock some people... -nods- Homework is evil! I should be working on some right now... Thankies!

**ZIPPIYGIRL:** Hm, I haven't seen that yet... Read above please about the confusion! Thankies!

**xunxin:** Nope! That was Kitazawa! Please read the above in bold and underline! Thankies!

**JazzyKnickers:** Ah, I'm sorry you got confused... I hope the message above helped! That what I was thinking when I wrote it. I'm still not sure how this all going to work out... Thankies!

**Next time:** Tatsuha now has a date with Ryuichi! How will he act before the day arrives? At N-G Studios, Shuichi confronts Aizawa about the press conference! And what will happen when Eiri runs into Yuki (Kitazawa) again? Tune in next time for the tenth chapter of _Just Dreaming_!


	10. Revelations & Decisions

Believe it or not, this chapter is not as naughty as the previous one. There is, however, a small scene that says two of the characters are doing something but doesn't go into detail…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravi and I am really getting tired of saying this again and again….

_Chapter Ten, Revelations and Decisions_

**GRAVITATION**

Monday morning came all too fast to the author of Cool. He had enjoyed his second date with Shuichi and also loved that he went to sleep earlier then usual last night. Since yesterday was Sunday, his father refused for any of the family to sleep. It was Pray Day to the Uesugi Household. Each member had to memorize and recite a prayer and meditate for two hours. After that, they could do whatever they wanted. Pray Day usually lasted for about three hours, but the whole day was dedicated to the deity's above. (1)

Now as he stood in front of the magazine rack in the local grocery store in Kyoto searching for his sister's favorite issue of Teen Girl, Eiri wondered how his life suddenly made since. Meeting the singer for Bad Luck completely changed his outlook on things, even though they have only known each other for a week. It felt like he had known the singer since childbirth. The two connected in a way Eiri dreamed of and once thought he had with his ex.

Kitazawa Yuki.

The tutor was born in Japan but raised in New York. The first day Eiri met the man was when he was eleven. His mother had just published another book of poems and had brought Eiri with her on the tour. She had wanted him to get the feel of touring so he would be prepared when he went alone with his manager. Seeing the blonde-haired man, Eiri thought he was American but after finding out he was Japanese, Eiri was amazed. He had finally met someone like him; someone who had the image of a foreigner but was really a native of their home place.

Though the two hadn't started dating until Eiri was fifteen, the man had always been there for him. When they first met, the only feeling Eiri felt for him was a sibling love, but after spending some time together, he realized he was falling in love. Sure, it took Eiri a year to recognize the feeling, but afterwards, he wanted to let the other know. It was his good luck that Kitazawa was his mother's manager.

Yuki was only seventeen at the time, inheriting the position from his father since Eiri's mother only wanted a Kitazawa to do the job. And when the two started dating and realized they didn't want to keep it a secret anymore, they had announced it to their parents. Eiri's was completely against the idea; a fifteen-year-old with a twenty-one-year old. But when they seen the love their son had for the man, they sighed and agreed that the two could keep dating. Yuki's parents loved the idea right from the beginning. They had always loved Eiri and now having him dating their son brought happiness to them.

When Yuki broke up with him six months later, Eiri was living in heartbreak hell. He refused to come out of his room and wouldn't even eat for at least a week. It wasn't until Tatsuha bought the author Bad Luck's CD for the first time that Eiri left the room and it was only to eat, go to the bathroom, or watch the group on television. Seeing the pink haired singer, Eiri immediately recognized an emotion he felt for Yuki.

But it was something more; something that couldn't be explained with words. Something that made the author want to meet the singer and never let the boy go. And now that he had the boy with him, Eiri wasn't planning on ever letting go. Sure, Yuki may have been his first love, but he believed with all of his heart that Shuichi was his TRUE love. Something way better then any other love he had ever experienced or ever will. Of course, Eiri didn't plan on ever loving anyone else since he wanted to spen….

"WHAT THE HELL?" Eiri ignored the strange looks he was getting from the people around him in the grocery store as his mind realized what he had just thought. "Who said anything about love?" he murmured quietly to himself, picking up the copy of the magazine his sister wanted.

Looking around at the other people walking past him, Eiri realized that his heart was winning over his mind. He knew he was starting to fall in love and he was falling hard. Not talking to the boy since Saturday night had killed the author when he had wanted to call and just hear Shuichi's voice. After complaining to his brother, Tatsuha had locked Eiri in his bedroom with Bad Luck music playing over and over until Tatsuha was sure his brother was all right.

When Eiri had come out of the room with a wide grin on his face, the younger Uesugi sibling began telling the story of his good news: the big date with Sakuma Ryuichi. It was then that Eiri had said, "I told you so."

An arm wrapping around his waist and the feeling of a strong chest against his back, brought Eiri out of his thoughts and by the scent of the other, he knew who was holding. Pushing away from the man, Eiri turned and glared. "What do you want?" he growled out, wanting nothing more then to leave, but he knew, the other man would follow.

Kitazawa smiled too sweetly for Eiri's taste. "I was wondering around for some groceries when I saw my cute, little ex. I never thought that it would be bad to say hey." Kitazawa fingered the cigarettes in his pocket, hating that the store didn't allow smokers. "Jeez, what is with you Uesugi's? Always thinking I'm up to no good."

Eiri snorted. "It's because you usually are." He bended down and picked up the carrier he had laid on the ground. "Bye." As he turned to walk away, fingers clasped over his wrists and he rolled his eyes. "I don't need your permission to leave."

"I just wanted to know how your second date was."

Eiri turned around again and stared. No one had known about the second date except the people he and Shuichi told. And since he didn't tell the man and he was certain Shuichi didn't, he wondered how the man knew. "How?"

Kitazawa smirked, letting go of the younger boy's wrist. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would, so if you please would tell me."

"No, I don't want to give away the information I get. It's rather troublesome to find someone else to get information from."

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "Fine, don't tell me. I don't see why you're so interested in how many times I go out with him."

The other man laughed. "There you Uesugi go again! Honestly, all you people think is everything is about you." Kitazawa turned around and began walking to the frozen food isle, "I just want to know so I can ask Shindou out myself."

Eiri stood in the same spot for a few seconds before running and grabbing the man by his arm. "You leave him alone!"

"You don't have any control of who he dates, Eiri."

The younger boy stepped back and smiled. "Actually, I do. We're officially dating."

"Oh?" Kitazawa glanced at him through narrowed eyes. "Then why doesn't everyone else know about that. You would think that it would be over the news, eh? Unless Shindou doesn't want anyone to know about you two."

As he watched the man leave, Eiri thought about the words he had said. Why hadn't they decided to tell people? Shouldn't the fans know that the two were dating? Pulling out his cell phone, Eiri flipped back the cover and dialed the singer's number. When the voice mail message came on and then the beep, Eiri spoke, "Hey, Shuichi! Call me when you get this. Bye."

**GRAVITATION**

Sometimes as he waited for the elevator to stop at the studio's floors, Shuichi loved to sing along with the music. But as he listened to ASK's new song, all he wanted to do was rip the stereo out and smash it to a million pieces. When the ding came and Shuichi walked out, he headed to the studio he knew the stupid man was in. Opening the door without caring that he could be interrupting a rehearsal, Shuichi yelled, "AIZAWA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Seeing that he gained the band's attention, Shuichi opened the recording booth's door and drug the lead vocalist out. Slamming him against the wall with the strength he only gained when angered, Shuichi glared at the whimpering boy. "What the hell was that the other day?"

Aizawa Taki calmed his nerves down and spoke slowly, not sure on how to handle the other vocalist. "Aw, c'mon, Shu! We can't hide forever!"

Shuichi laughed and it wasn't one Taki liked. "Hide? The only thing that is about to be hiding is you when I get through with you! You'll never want to come back!" Shuichi took a deep breath and started again, "We are not going out. We will never go out. One date was the only chance you got and leaving me during the movie to go have sex with some woman is not the way to get a second! So, if you please, would you please leave me alone?"

Letting the singer go, Shuichi turned around and walked out of the room, feeling much better for the first time since he woke. Since he wasn't paying attention, he didn't see his brother running at him.

Ryuichi tackled the younger one and sat on his brother's waist. "Hello, Shuichi!"

Shuichi couldn't help but smile back. His brother always knew when to cheer him up. "Hey," he replied, sitting up and watching as Ryuichi fell backwards. "I see you're still happy about tomorrow night."

After rubbing his sore bottom, Ryuichi nodded and stood, helping his younger brother stand. "Of course! I want it to be extra special since Tatsuha sounded sad at first."

"Oh? He probably thought that you wouldn't want to date him." Knowing his brother would follow, Shuichi began walking towards the elevator. Standing next to the buttons, he pressed 'down' and waited. "I'm glad you got that settled."

"As am I!" Walking into the elevator after his brother when it came to the floor, Ryuichi started speaking again. "I'm guessing Hiro and Suguru made up."

Shuichi chuckled. "Yep! How did you find out?"

"I saw them kissing before I came searching for you."

The elevator dinged again and the two walked out and headed towards Bad Luck's recording studio. Shuichi opened the door and laughed at the scene. K and their producer, Sakano Yota (2), were watching the other two band mates 'play.' Hiro was lying on top of his small boyfriend, kissing him very sweetly as Suguru played with the long strands of hair. It would have been very sweet if it wasn't for the fact that the two were having sex. Shuichi grabbed Sakano and Ryuichi grabbed K and dragged them both out of the room, shutting the door after Shuichi winked at his friend who smiled thankful.

"You know watching two people have sex isn't a nice thing to do," Shuichi commented, leaning against the wall. "I mean, you would think you two would have better morals than that."

Sakano who had finally gotten out of his stage, gasped, "Morals? Having sex when we should be working is not any better! What will the President say?"

"I would say 'Good for them,' Sakano." The group stared as the main President walked towards them. "I walked in on them earlier."

Suguru's uncle and Tohma's father, Seguchi Keiichi, was the President of N-G Studios/Records. He had decided to name the company after his son's band, Nittle Grasper. Though, he cared about every single one of his employees, Keiichi was rarely seen at the company. In fact, if it didn't have his name signed to every album, everyone would think that his son was the President since Tohma was the one who basically handled everything. He only had to show his father certain documents after the man was finished scouting out new bands.

"And you don't care!"

Keiichi shook his head. "As long as they do their work and are happy, then no. Besides, it's not like it's an everyday thing."

Shuichi tuned the conversation out as he took out his phone. Hearing the small beep, he pressed the option to listen to the new messages. He smiled when he recognized the voice, but then frowned at the tone. Eiri seemed upset about something, so Shuichi snuck away from the group when Sakano brought up the need for rehearsing press conferences before they go on the air.

Dialing the number after he entered a bathroom stall, Shuichi waited until Eiri's voice said, "Hello?"

Grinning even wider, Shuichi replied, "Hi, there!"

"I'm glad you called."

"Mm, I was hoping you would say that." Shuichi stared at the some of the words on the stall doors and wondered why the President hadn't ordered for them to be replaced. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

When the author didn't reply, Shuichi was about to ask again, but he heard breathing on the other end. "Well, it's about us."

Was it just him or had he heard nervousness flow through the other's voice? Heart pounding wildly in his chest, Shuichi asked, "Like what?"

"We're together right?" Waiting until the singer answered 'Yes,' Eiri continued, "I was just thinking why everyone doesn't know?"

Shuichi thought for a moment and said, "But they do know. Remember, they're really happy for us."

"Wrong people, Shuichi."

"What…" The singer stopped speaking and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Of course Eiri would be feeling like that after the Aizawa's comment at the press conference. "Do you want them to know?"

"Yeah. I want them to know how lucky we are."

Shuichi smiled, "Then we can tell them. Just let me talk to K about setting up a conference and I'll get back to you okay?"

"Perfect."

The singer pressed the end button and opened the bathroom stall, jumping back when his brother was staring directly at him. "After two dates you're going to tell everyone you're together?" Ryuichi shook his head, "That's not the smart thing to do, Shuichi."

"I know, but why do we have to hide? I want people to know I'm with Eiri. Besides, we both know what K will say, 'It's a great…."

"…chance for some publicity." The two brothers laughed as Ryuichi slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I guess I can't tell you not to since it's your life, but please be careful."

"I will be." Shuichi hugged his brother for a moment before they entered the recording studio to find the rest of Nittle Grasper and the two Bad Luck members looking refreshed. "Let's get this party started!"

**GRAVITATION**

I know nothing about being a Buddhist, so please do not tell me something about their religion and try not to say that I should look it up, because if I do, that will completely destroy my train of thought. And Pray Day is something I made up….

I don't know Sakano's first name or if Sakano is his first. I don't think it is ever mentioned in the manga or anime, but if it is, then please tell me.

I know it may seem like they're moving fast, but trust me, it will all come together at the end…. At least, I hope so. I know there are some parts that say "Yuki" and others that say "Kitazawa!" I put it like that for a reason… I just can't remember it now….

You guys are so incredible! I'm supposed to be studying but a group of "children" (actually older than me) are making a lot of noise… This is a library! You're supposed to be quiet! It is very distracting!

**Jess Anime:** Gah, I never noticed that… maybe that will give us a hint in Gravitation 2 if there is another band guy! Thankies!

**XxTypoMasterxX:** Yep! The banner worked! Tat called, didn't he? Thankies!

**JazzyKnickers:** Aw! You're not dim. I do admit it was kind of confusing… I'll call him Kitazawa for now on. Thankies!

**idie:** Oi! Everyone is loves that Eiri got hit… -ponders- Hm? Muahahaaaa! I'll never tell about Aizawa! You'll just have to find out! Thankies!

**ZIPPIYGIRL:** Yes, I do too! Hiro/Suguru is my favorite pairing after all… they so need to be canon! Thankies!

**The Yaoi Pimpette:** You couldn't? Favorite Story list? –smiles and glomps- AW! Thankies!

**Heroin Girl:** Yes… they need to be together… maybe they'll be together in Gravitation 2! Thankies!

**LoveReader:** Yay! I love it when readers love my stories! It gives me great confidence to write more! Thankies!

**Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan:** I love fluff too! It rules! Thankies!

**kotalover108:** Awesome! Keep reading! Thankies!

**noali:** Yes, they are endanger! Every Gravi fanfic writer needs to team up and write at least one Hiro/Suguru… and any of the other rare pairs. Thankies!

**AnimeChild15:** Cute? That's new… I think! Thankies!

**Next time:** Shuichi calls Eiri with the results! Ryuichi and Tatsuha get ready for their big date! Will the nervousness bugs eat the two apart? Tune in next time for the eleventh chapter of _Just Dreaming_!


	11. Memories, Conferences, & ExBoyfriends

If you want to know why the updates slacked off then head over to my LJ. Link is the website on profile. Brief summary: I don't know anymore.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill all ready and for those of you who doesn't or just don't pay attention then, I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION! (I think I spend more time coming up with ways to type that then the story….)

_Chapter Eleven: Memories, Conferences, & Ex-Boyfriends_

**GRAVITATION- Tuesday Afternoon, Shindou Household**

"Calm down," he mumbled to himself as he walked into his bedroom. The walls were lined with Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper posters. He loved both bands equally and hated it when the paparazzi put them against each other. Why couldn't people just listen and love the music? Why did they have to make a competition out of everything? He sighed, hearing his sister's laugh from downstairs. "I bet she finds it hilarious that I'm scared off my ass right now."

Smacking his forehead with his hand he dropped to the bed dramatically. "Mom always said I could be an actor." He toyed with the idea of memorizing lines after lines of movies, but then decided it would be just as worse as his profession now. "Besides, isn't Hiro's brother an actor?"

The teenager reached over to the other side of the bed and picked up his favorite plush toy. His father had given him the rabbit before the accident. Rolling his head to right, he stared at the picture on the bed table. He may not remember the man at all, but he could tell the man was someone he wanted to like. Like most men, Sesshomaru never made him feel uncomfortable about calling him father. Instead, he had told Ryuichi to call him whatever he wanted. Whether it was something nice or mean, the older man didn't care as long as Ryuichi behaved.

Ryuichi rose into a sitting position and leaned his back against the bed frame. Setting Kumagoro in his lap, he started playing with the long pink bunny ears. He couldn't remember why he decided to name the bunny Kumagoro. His birth father never gave the bunny a name; he had told Midori that since the bunny was Ryuichi's, then he should be the one to name the stuffed animal.

"I wish you could be here right now and see how well I'm doing." The teen sighed again as he laid his head to rest on the top of the bed frame. "Maybe it's time for a visit." His birth father's grave was only thirty minutes away and Ryuichi knew it wouldn't take him that long to say what he wanted and then get back for his date tonight.

Ryuichi swung his legs over the bed and stood, grabbing his coat and keys to his American blue Mustang outside. It had been a long and gruesome ordeal in getting his parents to let him have the car, but since he was the one paying all the payments on it, they had finally relented. The singer ran downstairs after shutting his bedroom door and ignored the calls of his sister as he stepped into the cold afternoon. It was windier then usual, but Ryuichi paid no mind to it as his hair swayed. Once he was in the driver's seat, he turned on the ignition and the heater before pulling out of the driveway.

**GRAVITATION- N-G Records/Studio**

Yes, he would willing admit it. He was nervous as nervous could be. Eiri sighed as he looked around the cramped room he was in, waiting to be called into the conference room with Shuichi. The pink-haired singer had immediately replied back to his question the night before. It surprised Eiri that Bad Luck's manager was able to pull the conference off so fast, but then he reminded himself the man probably had help. If he was a reporter and there was a gun pointing at his head, he knew he would immediately agree to anything.

Shuichi was actually waiting patiently next to him. In fact, the singer was working on lyrics that were due later that night. "Working on lyrics with Suguru and Hiro is a lot easier," the singer commented, laying his notepad on his lap. "That way I know what words would go well with the tune they come up with."

The blonde nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't think he could. His mouth felt like it was glued shut. Eiri cursed himself inwardly for letting his ex-boyfriend get to him like this. If that damn man hadn't said a word to him yesterday, then maybe he wouldn't be in this position. Sure he wanted people to know about his and Shuichi's relationship, but what if his inner feelings were right? What if they were moving way too fast? What if they separated in two months? Two weeks? Hell, two hours? Eiri jumped slightly at the hand on his shoulder and turned to face the other boy. Seeing the bright smile on Shuichi's face pushed every doubt away…. But he was still nervous.

"It will be all right," Shuichi said, rubbing the other's back soothingly. "I mean, it's just like one of your book signings right? All you do is go in there and they ask questions as you answer. There's nothing to it!"

"Says the one who is use to it."

"Then why did you call me yesterday about this if you're not ready to let them know? It doesn't matter to me whether or not if people know we're together as long as we know it."

Eiri closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "I know. I ran…."

"TIME TO GO BOYS!" K pointed his .45 magnum at the lovers and grinned. "It's time to shine your way to publicity." Shuichi and his brother had been right when they said the blonde manager would support them with the decision of a press conference. K had immediately called every reporter he knew and told them to pass it on and as the two boys walked into the crowded room, they knew at least a hundred people with cameras and notepads were there.

Shuichi sat down first and waited for Eiri to sit next to him. He nodded to K, giving the signal that the questions could begin.

K stood at the podium next to the table and spoke loudly, "One question at a time, please." He pointed to a woman in her thirties and she smirked at being the first one. "Begin."

"How did the two of you meet?"

Shuichi, knowing that Eiri was still getting over his nervousness, answered, "We met through Seguchi Tohma." He had learned after the first press conference he attended to keep the answers short and simple. Not only did it not reveal too much, it also was a way to keep the people wanting more.

"How long have you been dating?" asked a photographer in the back of the room. His voice was loud and Shuichi could tell he was getting over a hangover by the gruffly sound.

"Five days."

A woman in her early twenties, possibly late teens, looked at the two in confusion. She motioned to the man next to her to start taking pictures as she asked a question, "Do you not believe that five days is a short period of time? Why didn't you wait until at least one month has gone by?"

Before Shuichi could open his mouth to answer, Eiri took the question. "We immediately felt a connection with each other and wanted to let the world know." The author turned his gaze to the boy sitting next to him and when Shuichi smiled, he knew he answered correctly.

**GRAVITATION- Tokyo Park**

Walking hand in hand with his lover, proved to be very relaxing, Eiri found out later that day. He pulled the singer to a park bench and made sure the boy was sitting on his lap. His breath was hot against the singer's neck and Shuichi shivered, waiting for the lips to make contact. When he felt the wet kiss, he leaned back and tilted his head to the side to give the other more space. Luckily before they left N-G, K had given the two hats and sunglasses, saying that they didn't want people to recognize them.

Shuichi pulled away from the sweet contact and turned around in the boy's lap to face him. Threading his hands through the foreign blond hair, he smiled as he leaned in close, "I like this." He whispered the words in a sweet, sing-song voice before he captured the other's lips in his. He knew Eiri wouldn't always let him be dominant in the kisses and when the author didn't fight for it, he decided not to say anything and just be contented with the touch.

Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the warm body in the cold air. As their lips slanted over and over each other's, Shuichi knew he could do this forever and hoped he would have the chance.

A rough cough pulled them out of their own world and back into reality as they faced the singer for Nittle Grasper. Ryuichi, knowing his little brother would get mad at being interrupted, sat down beside the two on the wooden bench. "Nice weather, eh?" he commented, watching as Shuichi's eyes narrowed. "It may be cold but there is always ways to warm up."

Shuichi sighed, leaning his head on Eiri's shoulder, but kept his gaze locked on his brother. "What have you been up to?" he asked, knowing the other would not leave until he wanted to.

"Visiting father." It was the only thing he needed to say and Shuichi nodded his head in understanding. The pink-haired singer had been to the grave on the man's birthday, where the family gathered to celebrate. Midori had told them all when they were younger that just because someone was dead, was no reason not to celebrate that person's life.

"Who?" Eiri whispered silently, not understanding what the two brothers were talking about.

"Later." Shuichi placed a small kiss on the author's cheek before speaking to his brother again. "What are you planning for tonight?"

Ryuichi smirked. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to hear it from your lover boy."

"Aw! Ryuichi that's not fair!" Shuichi pouted, crossing his arms as he sat up in the author's lap. "I want to know now!"

**GRAVITATION- Uesugi Household**

"I still don't see why you had to call me?"

"Because you're my main man in these kinds of situations!"

"But I all ready had to help Shuichi!"

Tatsuha realized if he wanted the other boy's help, he would have to pull out the face. So, he pouted and his eyes went wide, and he even put his hands under his chin: the puppy face! "Please?" he begged, adding a childish tone to his voice. He knew the other wouldn't be able to resist it. He never could.

"Oh, fine!" Suguru humphed and turned around so he wouldn't have to see the face. "I don't know why you couldn't do this by yourself."

"Because," Tatsuha started, standing from his bed and opening the closet his friend could see the contents, "you broke up with me to date the guitarist."

Suguru eyed the clothes with disgust. He never did like Tatsuha's clothes. Raising an eyebrow, he turned around, "Broke up with you! You cheated on me!"

The black-haired boy waved his hand, "Yes, well, we both have what we want now. Actually, you have what you want and hopefully I'll have what I want by the end of this date."

"Not with those clothes! You need clothes to show you're mature and not some one-night stand." Suguru pulled out a fishnet shirt and leather pants that were cut criss-cross. "Then again, that would be sending the right message."

"RU!"

He raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry. Would Eiri mind if we raided his closet?"

"Yes."

Suguru thought for a moment before grabbing Tatsuha's hand and pulling him towards the other bedroom. "I'll just pull the Tohma card."

Tatsuha sighed, "I wish I had the Tohma card." Though Eiri considered his sister's boyfriend to be a very good confidant, he was deathly scared of the platinum-blond man. Of course you would be to, if you ever witnessed him accidentally running over a cat in a car, stopping the car, and then backing over it. Eiri had asked Tohma why he did that and the man calmly answered with a smile, "So it wouldn't suffer."

Eiri had mentioned that it wouldn't have been suffering in the first place if he hadn't of run over the poor creature, but Tohma had just said it was a foul creature that didn't deserve to live.

Suguru opened Eiri's closet and gasped. "I want this closet!"

"But you have a walk-in closet."

"Yeah, but mine doesn't have a full-body length mirror on all four walls, or the one above, or the one on the ground. Gah! Look! He even has little light bulbs!"

"SUGURU!"

"Sorry, sorry! You know how I get with home décor."

Tatsuha sat down on Eiri's bed and grabbed a pillow. "Believe me, I know!" Nibbling on the corner of the pillow, the boy watched as his friend pulled outfits after outfits from the plastic hangers. His mother had always told them that plastic was the best since it never left a tear in your clothes or a rusty stain. "Has that guitarist let you redecorate his place yet?"

"He has a name, you know!" Suguru studied the three sets of clothes in front of him, and then shook his head at the middle pair and put it back in the closet. "But, no. He says when I move in with him then I can do whatever I want. Until then, natta!"

"So, he's hinting at the moving in stage."

Suguru looked away from picking out another outfit, "Moving in stage?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you haven't heard of the stages!" Tatsuha shook his head and moaned. "Didn't I teach you them?"

"Mmmm, no."

Tatsuha nodded. "All right then! Listen and listen well because I'm only saying this once. The stages are as follows: the first date stage, the kiss stage, usually the first sex stage, moving in stage, meeting the parents stage, and last, the BIG step stage." He lay back on the bed and rolled over so he was resting on his stomach. "You get past all those and you have a one-hundred percent guaranteed-never-to-fail-relationship!"

"Well, we haven't exactly followed those stages in order."

"Which ones have you done and when?"

Suguru started searching through the closet again. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. Um, the kiss, first sex, and first date."

"Wow! And you call me easy!" Tatsuha yelped when a shoe hit him on his behind. He flipped back around and glared. "That hurt!"

"You called me easy!"

"But you are! You had sex with him after kissing him for the first time!"

"Only because it was one of those 'in the moment' type deals."

Again, Tatsuha waved his hands, dismissing what the synth player said, "Excuses, excuses! With the way you're going, guitarist dude is hinting at the moving in stage, but he may decide to just go through with the parents stage."

"His name is Hiro! And don't even get me started on that! He's all ready met Uncle and Tohma."

"But have you met his parents?"

Suguru shook his head.

"I rest my point. Guitarist dude is so hinting at something much more."

"Why can't you call him by his name?" Suguru put two outfits back in the closet and stared at the on he held.

"What does he call me?"

"Words that if Tohma ever heard me say, he would wash my mouth out with soap."

Tatsuha smiled, "Again, I rest my point!" He looked at the clothes Suguru had. "Is that it? My big ensemble that will woo him?"

"If this doesn't woo him, then he's totally hopeless!"

**GRAVITATION**

**Suanne:** Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Thankies!

**Ichigo Pocky:** Sorry for the lateness... been busy with thoughts and all that. Thankies!

**LoveReader:** Aw! People should stop being so negative. Does it really matter if you date a male or female? I totally agree with you! Thankies!

**Hana:** I'm never going to stop writing that pairing! It's in my top five! Thankies!

**xunxin:** I hope it was exciting for you to read. Dancing is fun! Thankies!

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin:** That's my thoughts exactly. I don't have time to do research. Especially now. Thankies!

**Setsuna Kurosaki:** Ei! You're reading this? Yay! Where do I get my ideas? Eh, I don't know. I could be anywhere doing anything and all of a sudden, an idea pops into my head. After that I just have to write about it or it won't leave me alone. -shivers- Guns are scary... Thankies!

**ZIPPIYGIRL:** I just put that part in there because of the hilarity factor. I do hope I don't see anyone doing that. Thankies!

**JazzyKnickers:** I hate it too! I really just want to scream at them but then they'll look at me funny because I'm one of those "shy" types. Thankies!

**noali:** Never do a Sakano spin when you're high on sugar... doesn't feel good afterwards. Thankies!

**The Yaoi Pimpette:** Don't worry; the date is the next chapter. I think I have killed the Ryuichi-child. I just can't make him like a child sometimes... Ah, well. Thankies!

**Next time:** The big date for Ryu and Tats! What will happen when Ryuichi picks up Tatusha for their date? What will big brother Eiri do about limits? How about big sister Mika! Now, she's the one Ryuichi should be scared of! Tune in next time for the twelfth chapter of _Just Dreaming_!


	12. A Night to Remember: Ryu & Tats

Gah, another first date to write…. Do you want to see me wind up dead? I BELIEVE THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED AROUND CHAPTER 16 OR 17... I'M NOT SURE YET! JUST BE PREPARED FOR THE ENDING SOON!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm a broke college student who is trying to figure out if college is the right way for her… I don't own Gravitation.

_Chapter Twelve, Another Night to Remember (Ryu & Tats)_

**GRAVITATION- Tuesday Night**

Uesugi Tatsuha was not supposed to be nervous. He sat on the couch wringing his hands as his sister flipped through the television channels next to him. She was smirking slightly, probably enjoying seeing the pain her brother was in. Eiri was sitting in the recliner next to the couch with his feet plopped up on the couch's arm as he chatted with Shuichi. He had informed his brother when Shuichi said Ryuichi left so Mika could time the exact time the vocalist would arrive.

Tatsuha hoped to any deity above that Ryuichi knew he would have meet his family. Sure, the vocalist has all ready met Mika and Eiri, but what about his parents? Plus, his siblings were now the protective ones since he was going on a date. Hearing the melody chime as the doorbell was pressed, the teenager jumped slightly. "I-I'll go get it," he said shakily, standing but was then pulled back down.

Mika nodded towards their mother as she walked into the living room, "Mom can get it."

Their mother sighed. If Tatsuha wasn't ready for his parents to meet the young man then it was all right with her, but since Mika was demanding them to, she didn't mind about that either. _Maybe I can get some information out of him on when I might get to meet Shuichi_, Sakura thought as she opened the front door.

Seeing the vocalist in real life was much, much better then watching him on television. He looked ten times edible and the way his clothes hung to his body screamed sexiness. Sakura wished she was young again; she wouldn't mind having this boy pick her up for a date. "Hi," she smiled warmly at him, moving to the side so he could walk in, "I'm Tatsuha's mother. You can call me Sakura if you wish."

The boy smiled, "Ryuichi."

Sakura laughed lightly, "Oh, I know who you are! Come in. Sorry about having to meet me or my husband this soon, but," She peeked around the corner of the wall to make sure the three children were still watching television, before turning back to the guest, "Mika and Eiri demanded to have you come in." Leading him to the living room, she grimaced at the glares that were directed to the vocalist. "Shinji! Come down!"

A deep voice laden with sleep called down, "Does this mean that singer is here now?"

"Yes, darling!"

Ryuichi licked his lips as he glanced at his date. The teenager looked absolutely divine with tan dress slacks and a deep maroon-colored shirt, which looked to be made up of some kind of silk, fishnet material. He wondered idly what it would feel like be thrown through the air after he took it off the boy's body. Not that he was thinking of having sex on the first date, but he couldn't always be sure of the future. Ryuichi turned his head towards the stairs as Tatsuha's father, Shinji, came down. The man was about six foot and mostly looked like the youngest child or was it that Tatsuha mostly looked like him? Shaking his head, Ryuichi extended a hand when the man greeted him.

Sakura shook her said when she saw her other two children preparing for the upcoming event, "Meeting begins!"

Mika and Eiri stood in front of Ryuichi, blocking his view of the handsome teenager. "Since I am the oldest of the Uesugi children, I believe I should begin with the rules?" She glanced at Eiri who nodded, before starting, "There are certain rules when dating the Uesugi siblings, especially Tatsuha since he's the youngest, and if you follow them clearly and exactly, then we will get along fine. Eiri?"

The blonde nodded and walked back over to the recliner. Pulling up the cushion, he grabbed a notebook, and walked back over to his sister. Eiri opened the notebook to the first page and Mika handed it to Ryuichi.

The vocalist stared at the page for a moment, trying to figure out if this was really happening. As he read the title, he chuckled, "RULES FOR DATING UESUGI TATSUHA!" Ryuichi looked up. "Cute."

"Glad you think so." Mika handed him a pen and pointed to the next available line. "As you can see, anyone Tatsuha has ever graced us with the presence of meeting has signed and we expect for you to do the same."

Ryuichi looked over her shoulder and saw the boy in question holding his head in his hands, the tips of his ears bright red. He signed the book and handed it back to Eiri. "Now what?"

"The rules to dating my brother is quite simple: no having sex, no leaving visible marks on the first and second dates, no extreme making out where both of you are panting, no having sex, no groping of areas not to be groped unless in a bed room, no going into his bedroom without supervision, no touching him with any part of your body other then your hands, and did I mention no having sex?"

"Many times," Ryuichi answered, trying hard not to laugh. Poor Tatsuha! No wonder the teen seemed so shy; he probably didn't want anyone to be subject to such cruelty.

"Good. Raise your right hand and repeat after me." Mika waited until he did as she said and nodded towards Eiri, who grabbed a book off the couch. "We never use anything sacred since the parental police would never let us so "The Great Gatsby" will have to do." She watched as the singer placed his left hand on the book's cover, before continuing, "I, Sakuma Ryuichi, do hereby pledge to uphold everything I have agreed to. I will not molest Uesugi Tatsuha and if he tries to molest me, then I will tell Uesugi Mikarin (1) and Uesugi Eiri so that they can and will see that the right punishment is handled."

After Ryuichi repeated the oath, Mika smiled. She turned around and pulled her youngest brother to his feet, ignoring the tomato-red face. Mika placed his right hand in Ryuichi's left hand, "You now have our permission to fully date our baby brother."

Eiri nodded in approval. "Meeting ended."

**GRAVITATION**

"I am so sorry they did that to you," Tatsuha mumbled as he tried to slide lower in the passenger seat of Ryuichi's Mustang.

Ryuichi laughed, "It's all right. I think I should be the one feeling sorry for you. I can't believe they do that to everyone you ever bring home."

"Actually, it's sort of a tradition we have. Tohma had to go through the same thing on his first date with Mika. Dad is planning on kidnapping your brother so that they can officially welcome him to our happy gathering."

"So," the vocalist started, glancing at the boy, "I'm part of the family because I took an oath."

Tatsuha nodded, watching the neighborhood streetlights disappear as city lights came into view. "Yeah, unless you break the oath."

"That's good." He reached over and brushed his hand against Tatsuha's cheek, smiling when the boy leaned into the soft touch. "I think I'm going to like being apart of it."

"That's what you say now." Pulling away from the touch, he turned to look at the vocalist, "Where are we going?"

Ryuichi put his hand back on the steering wheel and winked at the teenager, "Secret!"

**GRAVITATION**

The vocalist didn't choose a restaurant to take the other boy to. Instead, he had asked for a favor of the world's most talented and sought-after chef, Brellé. After doing a live performance for the chef's small daughter when she accidentally burned her arm from a candle, Brellé had promised the vocalist anything he ever desired. Ryuichi had told him to keep the promise at the time and that he would use it when he was in desperate need. He wanted to spend time alone with Tatsuha and if they were in a restaurant that may not happen, so Ryuichi had called the chef and asked for him to prepare a five-star meal that could be eaten under Tokyo's brilliant moonlight. Of course, if he wanted to eat under the moonlight, then he would have to drive far, but that was okay with the vocalist and he knew Tatsuha wouldn't mind either.

Parking the car, he told Tatsuha to sit there and not exit yet and the boy nodded. Running over to the other side of the car, he opened the door and leaned in, smiling at the boy. "I have to put this on you since I want it to be a surprise." Ryuichi held up a long, black cottony fabric and slowly placed it around the boy's wide eyes. "Trust me," he whispered, giving the boy a chaste kiss on tender lips.

Grabbing Tatsuha's hand in his, Ryuichi pulled the boy out of the car and started walking towards the spot he had two of his bodyguards set up earlier. Making sure everything was in the right place, the vocalist slowly sat down on a blanket, tugging the boy with him. Giving Tatsuha a quick kiss on the cheek, Ryuichi undid the blindfold and watched as the teen's eyes widen.

Ryuichi had picked a spot in the woods, overlooking Tokyo's skylights and of course, the moon. Seeing the lights from the city and above, Tatsuha had never seen anything so beautiful before. Glancing at the vocalist as he poured some expensive wine in two glasses, the boy had to rethink his opinion. There was something else more beautiful then the sky. "Thank you," he said softly, running a hand down the vocalist's cheek.

The other leaned into the touch and smiled before pulling away, "I told you it would be a night to remember."

**GRAVITATION**

When nine o'clock rolled around, Sakuma Ryuichi was for certain that he was in love. Thinking about the conversations he had with his little brother, he knew now what Shuichi was talking about with Eiri. He felt it too. He always wanted to feel this way. Ryuichi swore he could fly if he jumped off the cliff, but he didn't want to alarm the teenager. Besides, if he didn't end up flying, he didn't want Tatsuha to feel bad about the date.

The two had talked about their families, friends, and many things in between. One fact Ryuichi had learned that he found interesting was who Tatsuha's ex-boyfriend was. He hadn't really spent much time while signing his name on the 'date' book earlier to pay attention, so he was surprised when Tatsuha said it was Suguru. Of course, Tatsuha didn't tell the vocalist why he and Suguru had broken up. He didn't want to ruin his chances with the other. And he was pretty sure Suguru wouldn't say anything. Storing the note to call Suguru after Ryuichi dropped him off, Tatsuha turned his attention back to the vocalist.

Ryuichi had been talking about Nittle Grasper's recording session that day and was now saying that Tohma had put a wrong note in the music. The synth player had refused to admit it until Ryuichi had Suguru come and fix it. After that, Tohma had left for home, saying he would come back when he wanted to. There were times when the older synth player would throw children tantrums when he didn't get his way.

"Mika talks about that sometimes," Tatsuha commented. He continued when Ryuichi raised an eyebrow. "When she does something he doesn't like, she says he talks about it non-stop until she admits that he was right and she was wrong. She said it's one of the things she doesn't like about him."

Ryuichi laughed, "Tohma has a lot of qualities that aren't likable, but don't we all?"

"Too true." Tatsuha took a sip of the cherry wine and set it back on the ground. He usually didn't drink when he went out, but a little bit of wine wouldn't hurt. His parents had always told him to drink lightly and to never drive. They always gave him and his siblings good advice, even if the advice is some that they should all ready know. "What's your favorite color?"

It was a random question for Ryuichi to hear and instead of answering right away, he had to think for a bit. "Green."

"Just green? No specific shade of green?"

"Right. Just green." Ryuichi smiled at the teenager. "Why should there be so many specifics in the world? Why not have it just be one thing instead of many things?"

"Because people aren't secured with just one thing. They need a lot of things to make them feel safe and protected."

"What's your favorite color, Tatsuha?"

"Red."

"Why red?"

Tatsuha sighed, "Because red has two different sides: it can be the color of passion or the color of hate."

The conversation ended there in a comfortable silence that both didn't mind. Ryuichi glanced wistfully at his watch and stood. "It's past nine-thirty. I think we should leave unless I want to break the oath so soon."

**GRAVITATION**

When the Mustang pulled up in front of the house, Mika scowled at the clock. It was nine-fifty. The two still had ten minutes together and even though Mika wanted to go out there and pull her brother inside, she willed herself to leave them alone. Besides, she had another brother to kill since he was snickering at the way she acted. Turning around, she pounced on the blonde, tackling him to the ground as she tickled him.

Ryuichi had decided to be a gentleman and walk Tatsuha to the door. The teen had said he didn't need to, but the vocalist had refused to listen otherwise. Smiling, Ryuichi leaned up and kissed the teen on the lips. There had been many small kisses throughout the night, but this one was the passionate one. Feeling the boy's hands run through his hair, Ryuichi deepened the kiss.

At the sound of the door opening, the two pulled apart to see a growling Mika. "It's nine-fifty seven so time to come in now, little brother." She grabbed Tatsuha's arm and yanked him inside, then turned towards the vocalist. "I do hope you enjoyed your date with my brother. Now, go away!"

Ryuichi shook his head and walked down the sidewalk towards his car. It looks I get to call him instead of asking in person, he thought, turning on the ignition and driving towards home.

**GRAVITATION**

When the phone rang at one-thirty in the morning at Hiro's apartment, he growled and tossed a pillow at the contraption. When it didn't quit, he pushed himself up and looked to his left where his boyfriend still slept peacefully. The two had finally come home after a long day and half a night at the studio. Shuichi hadn't been able to sleep so he called the two and they had met up at N-G, working until thirty minutes ago. Hiro and Suguru had come back to the apartment, undressed, and fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow.

Hiro raised an eyebrow when he realized it wasn't the home phone ringing. Recognizing the lyrics to an American song, he reached over his boyfriend and pulled out Suguru's cell phone. He growled again at the phone number and flipped the phone open, "What the hell do you want?" Hiro knew the other boy knew he didn't like him so he wasn't about to act nice.

"I was hoping to hear a different voice, Nakano."

"He's asleep. I'll take a message and have him get back to you."

Tatsuha laughed on the other line, "If it was somebody else, I would believe that, but since you answered, I don't. Wake up Ru and give him the phone."

Hiro didn't like being ordered around and he definitely didn't like the nickname the other boy had for his boyfriend. He shook his boyfriend's shoulder, watching the face scrunch up in displeasure. When Suguru had his eyes opened, Hiro immediately thrust the cell phone at him. "I hate him!" he seethed, turning around so his back was to the other boy.

Yawning deeply, Suguru glanced at the phone number before crawling over to the other boy. After giving Hiro a chaste kiss on the cheek, he answered his cell, "Hey, Tats! How was the date?"

Tatsuha knew that his friend would curse out anyone else who would call him this late, but since it was Tatsuha, Suguru all ready knew to expect calls late at night. "It was absolutely amazing! I really had a good time, Ru!"

"I'm glad."

"There's actually a reason I called you. Ryuichi asked about my past relationships and I mentioned I dated you and…."

"You were wondering if I would keep it a secret that you cheated on me and completely broke my heart." Suguru leaned back against the bed frame and put a hand over the mention organ. Hearing a small growl from next to him, he continued, "But thankfully, it was put back together by a very sweet and charming guitarist." Suguru smiled when Hiro turned onto his back, grinning. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy's lips.

"Yuck! Too mushy-mushy for me!" Tatsuha rolled over in his bed and sighed, "So?"

"Mhmm, yes, Tatsuha. I will keep it a secret though it's not good for you to not tell him."

"I'll worry about that when the time comes. Nightie-night Ru!"

"Nightie-night Tats!"

Pressing the end call, Suguru flipped his phone closed, laid it on the night stand next to him, and snuggled back under the covers, attaching himself to the other boy. Laying his head on Hiro's chest, he yawned again and clenched the shirt in his hands before closing his eyes, "Night."

Hiro didn't respond, instead he kissed the top of Suguru's head before following the boy into dream land.

**GRAVITATION**

(1). Again, I know Mikarin is just a nickname Eiri calls her, but I thought it would make a good full name.

The part with Hiro/Suguru was not meant to be in there, but oh well! I am really sleepy but I have class in twenty and since I all ready missed two classes so far, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to miss again. Plus, I need to take notes on how to present a speech for Thursday.

**LoveReader:** That's sweet! Thankies!

**XxTypoMasterxX:** I hate to say it but my brother has done the same... except it was a squirrel instead of cat. I would have hurt him badly if it would have been a cat. Yes, Tohma can still be evil! Thankies!

**GreenTeaWolfGoddess:** Yay! I'm glad you liked the Sug/Tats scene! They are so fun to write! I thought you guys might like the happy make-out scene also! Thankies!

**W1n6s-0f-F1r3:** You might get this question a lot, but what does your username stand for? Just curious! Yes, that's the way Tohma is sometimes... he cares for it but at the same time, enjoys seeing it die... sadness, really. Aw! Thankies!

**chupacabra:** Oi, I can't make the smiley face in this thing or it will destroy it... Hm, how they became lovers? Maybe it will be in the fourteenth chapter or maybe it won't be said at all. I'm kind of stuck on how those two would get together. I'll have to think about that some. Thankies!

**Next time:** A month has passed and things seem to be going fabulous for all of our characters. But situations arise that two did not expect and it may be the end... unless the others gang up and try to make things right.


	13. Speeches, Break Ups, & Little Sisters

I should be working on homework for history and speech class, but when inspiration calls, what foolish person can ignore it? I believe this story will end around chapter fifteen, sixteen, or seventeen; I know what will happen but I'm not sure how long it will be.

**Warnings:** DON'T KILL ME!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation! I also do not own the names borrowed from the creator of Naruto!

_Chapter Thirteen: Speeches, Break-ups, & Little Sisters_

**GRAVITATION** _One Month Later, Wednesday Afternoon_

The neighborhood on Tachikawa Street was the kind of neighborhood a normal family would want to live. Parents loved the safe atmosphere and children enjoyed the flexibility of the new playground built next to the basketball courts. Many said it was a place for the snobbish, rich people, while others said it was simply the best place to live.

For the Nakano family, it was paradise.

When Nakano Ino and her husband, Shika, first went house hunting after a month of marriage, the two immediately was drawn in by the soft, green grass and two-story gothic houses. Each house also came with a white picket fence and what wife does not want one of those?

Hiro nudged open the front door of his parent's house after taking the key out. Carrying the three groceries bags to the kitchen, he sighed when he set them down on the cherry oak table. "Is that the last of it?" he asked when his mother walked in, in her arms four bags from the local shopping store. Hiro grabbed two bags when they threatened to fall out of the woman's arms and set them with the others.

"Yes, finally!" Nakano Ino leaned against the counter of the sink, taking a moment to catch her breath. Even though she has been shopping for almost thirty years, each trip always took away her energy. "Thank you so much, Hiro."

He smiled as he began to unpack the grocery bags, "No problem, Mom."

Ino watched her son arrange the items according to where they belonged in the kitchen. Ever since he came home earlier that morning, she had been wondering on how to bring up a topic that was pointed out to her yesterday. Standing up straight, she walked over to her son and lay a hand on his shoulder, "Hiro, we need to talk."

_Uh-Oh!_ Hiro paused in the arrangement and turned his head to the side, "What is it?"

"Yesterday, I was hanging out with some of the girls at the Salon, you know, getting our nails done, eyebrows waxing, facial…"

"MOM! I don't think I need to know all the details!"

The ebony-haired woman laughed, "I'm sorry. Anyways, during the pedicures Adriana mentioned that her son had brought his girlfriend home to meet the family."

_Oh-No!_

"Then she asked me if you brought your girlfriend home. I told her no since you have a boyfriend." Ino took a moment to remember the expression on her friend's face before continuing, "When I arrived home last night, the conversation popped back into my mind. So I'm wondering, after hearing so many great stories about your lover, why haven't you brought him here to meet the family?"

Hiro gulped silently and wished that the phone would ring or someone would knock on the front door; anything for he wouldn't have to answer the question. After waiting for a few seconds, he gave in to his mother's wishes and answered, "You know who he is." Hiro knew he was ignoring the question and he hoped his mother wouldn't do anything drastic to get a real answer. Then again, he thought, this is the same woman who has dad cowering when her soap operas are on.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "I know he's the synth player for Bad Luck. I know he has green hair and blue eyes. I know he's related to the Seguchi's. I know he's fifteen-years-old. I know you have been dating him for five months now." Without realizing it, the woman began flailing her arms in the air, making all kinds of gestures as she continued speaking, "I don't, however, know his favorite color. I don't know where he wants his musical career to take him. I don't know what he would be doing if he wasn't a member of Bad Luck. I don't know how the two of you began dating. I don't even know if he likes chocolate chip cookies!"

"In response to your questions in order: blue, he wants to surpass his cousin, Tohma and teach piano, he would be attending an art school since he's an amazing drawer, that's a secret, and yes, he loves anything chocolate." Hiro smiled widely at the still glaring woman, "Happy?"

"Hiroshi," she smirked when she saw her son shudder at his full first name, "I didn't want to hear the answers from you. I want to hear them from him. I don't care that you're dating a male. You know none of us thinks gender matters when it comes to love and the such, but if you think I'm going to go one more week without meeting my future son-in-law, then you have another thing coming, mister!"

"Son-in-law?" Hiro squeaked, backing away slowly. What made his mother think he and Suguru could ever get married? That wasn't legal in Japan.

"When the time comes, I expect you to propose then fly us all out to the States where you two can get married and live happily ever after." Ino started to unpack the rest of the groceries. "Oh, and I also want grandchildren after you two are married. I know they will be adopted, but it's still the same thing in my book."

"Grandchildren?"

"Yes." His mother turned her gaze to him and smiled, "Now, when will the family meet him?"

Hiro sighed and hoped that his boyfriend wouldn't kill him for his answer, "Friday night."

**GRAVITATION**

"NO!" Hiro pulled the phone away from his ear and shook his head as he listened to the other boy rant. "NOT HAPPENING HIRO! NO WAY, NO HOW! IT'S WAY TOO SOON FOR THIS!"

After five attempts to get his boyfriend's attention, Hiro banged the device against the side table next to his couch. He put it back to his ear and said, "Yes, you are."

Hearing the authoritative tone the other boy spoke with, Suguru resigned and fell back to lay on his bed, "Why?" he whined, wanting in his mind to wrap the phone cord around the guitarist's neck and pull tightly.

"Because I received the longest speech in the history of the world for not having brought you to meet my family when we first began dating." Hiro sighed, laying his head back to rest on the couch. "She listed all these things that she wanted to know about you and when I answered them, she completely blew up in my face, saying how she wants you to _answer_ them. And if that's not the worse, she wants us to…. Uh, nevermind."

Suguru's curiosity piped up and he rolled over to lay flat on his stomach, "She wanted us to what?" He received a small mumble that he couldn't understand. "I'm being a cat right now, Hiro, and I'm not dead yet."

"She wants us to get married and adopt children."

The sentence was spoken so low that Suguru had to strain his hearing to catch it. After he did, however, he remained quiet, thinking over the words and the approval of their relationship from Hiro's mom. "That's nice," he replied, curling a long piece of his hair around a finger.

"Huh?"

"That's nice."

Hiro pulled the phone away and blinked at it before putting it back, "Who are you and what have you done with my synth player?"

The green-haired teen giggled, "That wasn't funny, Hiro!"

"Seriously, a few moments ago you were complaining about how soon it was for you to meet them and now you're agreeing with my mother about us getting married and the like."

"A few moments ago I didn't know if she approved of us being together. But hearing you say what she said, that makes it ten times easier to face the fact: I'm going to have meet them one day, right? I mean, I can't get married to you without meeting your family."

Hiro smiled a genuine smile over the words and agreed with the simple saying, "I love you."

**GRAVITATION**

Shuichi sung lightly as he walked around the park. He had to take his sister to her ballet practice and now he was waiting for it to be over. Instead of being bored in the small entertainment room where parents waited for their children, he had decided to take a walk. It just so happened the park was the very park that he and Eiri had made out in and walked around during their first date. The place was like a memorial of their relationship. Whenever one was feeling mad or was experiencing the happiest moment in their laugh, they would call the other and without saying where to meet, they would come here.

One month.

Shuichi couldn't believe that he and the author had been dating for a month. During that time, Bad Luck had been working on the singles for their upcoming album to be released in the States. Of course, K had hired an English tutor to teach the three how to speak and write in English. In about two weeks or so, the group would leave for the North America continent. Eiri had immediately agreed to come and his parents were ecstatic about the idea. Plus, Tatsuha was also coming along for the ride, but not just for fun. The Uesugi parents had noticed Tatsuha's talent in photography and wanted him to get a view of all the colleges offered in the States. The only con about going with Bad Luck for the teen, however, was that Ryuichi would not be coming along. The two were still going strong after their first date and both hoped it would last.

Feeling the wind sway his hair around underneath the beanie, Shuichi grinned and thought back on the day he finally got to meet Eiri's parents. He had heard from his older brother what would probably happen and he had laughed. One for imagining that happening to his brother and two, it sounded really fun to participate in. So he wasn't all that surprised when, at one o'clock in the morning of a Friday, he was tied up and blindfolded. There was also a sock placed in his mouth.

When everything was removed about thirty minutes later, he had found himself lying on the Uesugi couch with the family looking down at him. His response was a small, shy, "Hi" which had the two women squealing for his cuteness.

The ceremony then started and it was exactly how Ryuichi explained. But instead of Uesugi Tatsuha, it was Uesugi Eiri. When it ended, Sakura had pulled him into a warm hug and whispered, "Welcome to the family, Shuichi."

Another awesome part of the ordeal was that he had gotten to spend the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon at the Uesugi house. Eiri's parents had allowed Shuichi to sleep in Eiri's room with him, but there was only one rule: no funny business. That statement resulted in Shuichi blushing and Eiri growling, but the two stuck with it.

Hearing his boyfriend's voice pulled Shuichi out of his daydreams, and back into reality. Turning around, he searched for the speaker until he started walking to the right, knowing exactly where Eiri was; the bench that was situated between two light posts and had a small fountain in front of it. The perfect romantic place anyone could have ever imagined, in Shuichi's mind.

What he saw when he was in view of the scenery, stopped him dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes before opening them again. _No_, he thought, praying to the gods above, that the scene he was watching was just in his imagination. _No!_ There had to be an explanation. Why would Eiri, his boyfriend, be kissing him? He didn't stay to finish watching the scene; his mind had only one thought: Get away. Turning around, Shuichi fled back down the path until he was sure he was far enough before collapsing on a nearby bench.

Eiri had said the two had ended on bad terms and he never wanted to get back with the other man again. _If that was true_, Shuichi thought, willing himself not to cry, _why were you kissing Kitazawa_? He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder. Looking up into the smiling face of his boyfriend, Shuichi wanted nothing more then to wipe that sweet smile off the face of the boy who was breaking his heart. He stood up and pushed Eiri away, speed walking to get back to the Ballet studio.

A hand grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn around, and he found himself again staring at the face of Eiri, but this time a frown was placed over the smile, "Are you all right, Shuichi?" The gentle and concerned tone made Shuichi weak in his knees but he forced himself to face the fact: Eiri was cheating on him.

"Am I all right?" he repeated the sentence in a cold and hurt voice, "What the hell do you think!" Shuichi pulled his arm away from the other boy and wrapped them around his middle, seeking comfort for what he was about to do.

Eiri raised an eyebrow, "It was just a question, Shu. That doesn't mean you have to snap at me when I'm not the cause of your anger."

Deciding to take a more calming approach at the situation, Shuichi quieted his feelings and spoke, "What have you been up to?"

He was taken back from the change in emotions and sighed with relief when no anger was heard, "Nothing much; just helping my mom out with some errands."

"And?"

Eiri frowned, "And what?"

"And what else?"

"That's it, Shuichi. I've been doing that all day." The blonde laughed, smiling a bit, "What else am I supposed to be doing?"

The laughter brought the end of the singer's sweet, cheery attitude, and he growled, "Hm, I don't know. Maybe you can go back to kissing your ex-boyfriend like you were doing a few minutes ago!"

"What? Shuichi, you don't understand. I didn't kiss him!"

Shuichi snorted, "Then what was that back there?"

"He kissed me, Shu! I swear!" Eiri's mind was frantic with saddening thoughts when he analyzed how the conversation he was having could turn out. He didn't want it to happen. He wanted to continue the relationship…. He wanted to keep feeling this love. "Shu!"

The singer shook his head, backing away, "No," he muttered, "No! That's what they all say, Eiri, and you're just like them!" It wasn't the first time he had caught one of his boyfriend's making out with another. And if things continued like they were doing now, Shuichi was sure it wouldn't be the last. "We're over." With that, he turned around and ran back down the path that led to the Ballet studio, wiping away the falling tears.

The final two words screamed over and over in Eiri's mind when he realized what had happened. He had been heading over to a nearby shop for lunch earlier. His mother had started craving subs so she had given Eiri some money for him to get her and his self some food. On the way back from the store, he had run into Kitazawa. Again, the elder had said some things to get Eiri riled up and it had worked. He had stomped off, planning on not to pay attention to the others words, when a hand had grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the body, lips claiming his own.

When he had realized the situation, Eiri had immediately pulled away and told the elder blonde, not to come around him and to never do that again. He had walked away without that happening again, and to his relief had spotted his boyfriend sitting at bench.

And now everything was over.

**GRAVITATION**

Yawning widely, Tatsuha laid back down on the soft pillows and stuffed animals, closing his eyes in contentment. The room wasn't one he wasn't familiar with; he would come here often to be around Ryuichi when the vocalist needed to work on songs. Of course, Ryuichi also helped him with any homework he had to complete. It was very good relationship.

He heard the door open and closed, soft footsteps followed after. Before he could open his eyes to welcome the missing person back, his lips were claimed in a brutal fight. He loved these kisses just as much as the others. One, Tatsuha always got the feeling of belonging, and two, they always led to other versions of happiness. The lips moved away from his and he opened his eyes, ebony ones staring into dark blue.

Ryuichi smiled at the teen before kissing his way down to the juncture between shoulder and neck. This was his favorite spot on the teen so far. They hadn't gone any further then making out, but the vocalist hoped they would soon. Just feeling the teen's body underneath his own had his heart and mind crying to be inside.

The teen gasped loudly when the sensation of teeth biting down on his skin came. The other always waited until he was distracted by something, whether it was a crack on the ceiling or the way the vocalist's fingers felt against his stomach. _Damn it_, Tatsuha mentally cursed. It wasn't that he was disappointed that he would be wearing a hickey from the lead vocalist from Nittle Grasper, it was the fact that he would have to buy some more concealment before he went home tonight. His sister would have a fit if she seen the mark on his neck.

A shocked gasp pulled the two away from their enjoyment and they looked over to the opened door where Maiko stood, mouth opened. The brown-haired girl blinked before screaming, "MOM! Ryuichi and Tatusha are doing the naughty!" She ran out of the room before a shoe could hit her, giggling.

Ryuichi climbed off the other and sighed, "Why does she always interrupt us?"

The teen smiled, reaching up to smooth caramel colored hair away from the singer's eyes, "Maybe fate is trying to tell us not to take it further."

"I think I need to have a conversation with this fate," the vocalist muttered as he stood, "She's ruining my libido's love life."

Before he could shut his bedroom door, his little brother pounced on him, knocking them both to the ground. He was about to respond in his annoying way, when he noticed the tears. "Shuichi, what's wrong?"

Tatsuha had stood and kneeled down next to the two brothers, raising an eyebrow at the crying boy, "Yeah, Shu, what is it?"

"I hate him," he mumbled, sniffing. Raising his gaze to face the two lovers, he repeated the statement again, "I HATE HIM!"

**GRAVITATION**

-laughs nervously- This is what happens when I'm supposed to be doing homework. The anger at the homework leaks over to the story…. Please don't kill me.

**GreenTeaWolfGoddess:** Hopefully by not waiting for a month to update, you'll forgive me for not updating earlier on the other chapters. Aw, I'm sorry. Rant all you want, I don't mind! Luvs you too! Thankies!

**LoveReader:** Don't worry, Ryuichi will find out soon. His reaction, though, I don't know yet. Thankies!

**chupacabra:** Hiro and Suguru get together? Next chapter! Yes, I am having fun between those two. Thankies!

**xunxin:** But Ryu and Tats are so cute! Actually, it's only a month later. Yeah, I know its moving fast, but for the things I have planned, this happening a two weeks after isn't a good move. Thankies!

**Cool-Hanyou:** I've never had a stalker before! Cool! Thankies!

**Next time:** Is this the end of Eiri and Shuichi or can Eiri convince Shu that everything was just a big misunderstanding? What will happen when Tatsuha goes home and lets it slip to the Uesugi family? How will the Shindou family react? And how will Hiro and Suguru do at the dinner on Friday night if they're worried for their friend? Tune in next time for chapter fourteen of _Just Dreaming_!


	14. Promotions, Flashbacks, & Mothers

I'm so **SORRY** for the long wait. I'm at home for the summer and well, I have been lazing around the house, and searching for a job. So far no one wants to hire me because I have no experience. How can I get experience if no one will hire me? These people do not make much sense.

**GRAVITATION**: separator in story

-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-: scene separator in a Flashback

**Warnings:** Mild violence from a mother to her son. A flashback. A weird collage of flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation.

_Chapter Fourteen: Promotions, Flashbacks, & Realizations_

**GRAVITATION – Friday Morning**

When Takeshi Naru checked her mailbox at Channel 72, she was surprised to read "Shindou and Uesugi: Over?" written on an envelope. Immediately, she tore the wrapping open and began to the read the contents. She smiled when she turned the envelope upside down and two pictures fell into her palm: one of Uesugi Eiri kissing an unknown man and another of Uesugi and Shindou arguing. The letter revealed that Uesugi was caught cheating on the singer with his manager, Kitazawa Yuki. Shindou had seen the two together and when Uesugi met up with him later and acted like nothing was wrong, the singer had called it quits.

When Takeshi finished reading the letter and saw the name "Kitazawa Yuki" written at the end, she knew who had sent the letter. "Everyone knew that this relationship was too good to be true," she said, thinking over the pros and cons of letting the information out. "I was getting tired of all the 'teeny-boppers' screaming about love anyway."

She put the contents back into the envelope and walked out of the mailroom, heading towards the producer. "When he see's this stuff, I'll be promoted in no time!"

**GRAVITATION – Friday Night**

A member of the Seguchi family should never be nervous about a simple meeting of parents. None of the family's ancestors were ever scared, nervous, or any other negative emotion that made them look weak. But as Fujisaki Suguru trembled under the intense stare of Nakano Ino, he wondered why some of that strength was never passed on to him. Everything had gone so well from the moment he and Hiro walked into the Nakano family room… until Yuji came. When the older brother came and blurted out that he had all ready met Suguru, the woman sitting across from him let her anger out. Now, he was sitting between the two Nakano boys, scared.

Nakano Shika looked back and forth from his wife to his sons and guest. Shaking his head in weariness, he stood from the recliner and sat down next to his wife, laying a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Dear," Sweet names always won the woman over, "I'm sure Hiroshi has a good reason on not letting yo… us meet Suguru."

She had caught his mistake and promised in her mind that he would suffer badly later on that night. "All right," she agreed, smirking, "Why did Yuji get to meet him first, Hiroshi?"

"Because he visited me at NG and Suguru was there."

His mother nodded her head and thought over his words. She stood and walked towards the three trembling boys. Ino grabbed her guest's hand and pulled him into a standing position. When Hiro had first told his family that he was involved in a relationship with the synth player of Bad Luck, they had been shocked. Hiro had dated Usami Ayaka for about three months before they called it quits and she started dating Yuji, with Hiro's full permission, of course.

She remembered looking at the synth player in a new light after that meeting. Before she just considered the boy someone who had special treatment, but when she heard Hiro talk about how much Suguru wanted to become someone without people knowing his origins, she realized that he wasn't the spoiled brat that she had thought him to be. When he had came in with her son tonight, shaking and glancing around the house in awe, she knew Hiro would never be with anyone else.

Ino smiled at the boy in front of her (they were about each other's height) and pulled him into a warm hug. She could feel his body stiffen from contact and promised herself again, that he would not feel uncomfortable around her. She would make sure of that. Pulling away, she rubbed her hand against his left cheek for a few seconds before speaking, "I'm really sorry about earlier. I had wanted Hiro to bring you over for a long time and when I found out Yuji had all ready met you, well, I just lost it."

Suguru nodded at the explanation, "I understand and it was my fault that we never met before. I…."

"Oh, shush, you!" Ino smirked and nodded her head towards her youngest son, "I always need something to blame on him, and so let me have this one thing."

Glancing at his boyfriend's pouting face, Suguru grinned, "I agree!"

As his mother slid an arm around Suguru's shoulder, his boyfriend stopped pouting and watched the two walk to the kitchen. He was happy that his mother wasn't mad anymore and was even happier that she liked his lover.

Yuji elbowed his stomach and grinned, "Haha, sorry about that man. I didn't know that she wasn't supposed to know."

"Uh-huh sure, Yuji," their father commented from the other couch. "I bet you had this all planned out."

Hiro tuned out his father and brother's playful arguing and leaned more into the couch cushions. He was content with the way things were turning out tonight and hoped that it would always be this way. _Just think_, he thought, closing his eyes_, this would have never happened if I wouldn't have gone on that walk that night._

_FLASHBACK_

The relationship was doomed from the very beginning and no matter how many times Hiro told himself that, he couldn't find the heart to make the pain go away. Ayaka had also agreed on the split; they both just didn't feel the weak-in-the-knees love anymore. Now that he thought more about it, Hiro wasn't sure if he ever did.

As he walked down the sidewalk of downtown Tokyo, the guitarist remembered seeing his brother's face light up when ever Ayaka walked into the room. He had always had this feeling like Yuji was meant to be with the girl and he… he was meant to love someone who didn't even care he existed. Hiro scolded his mind for thinking that way. Of course, his crush wanted him to be alive. If he wasn't then Bad Luck would have to find another guitarist with the same sound and drive as him.

Passing the many stores, he wondered what the person of his thoughts was doing at the very moment. _Probably working on perfecting the arrangements for 'Welcome to My Romance'_, he thought, turning his head around when he heard a car honk. It was a normal thing to do, he reasoned, people would immediately believe that the attention was for them when it was for another. But Hiro didn't care about that. No, what he cared about was the figure entering an unknown coffee shop. Green hair disappeared as the entrance door closed and Hiro walked the few steps towards a pedestrian cross walk. Waiting for the light to turn green with about five other people, Hiro thought about he would do when he went into the shop.

Of course, he would pretend that he was getting a cup of coffee and then act surprised when he saw the boy. It didn't cross his mind why the synth player of Bad Luck was awake at midnight as he hurriedly walked to the other sidewalk. Entering the coffee shop, the sense of completeness hit the guitarist's body and he smiled gently. Hiro walked to the counter and pretty girl grinned at him.

"Hi! Welcome to the House of Coffee. What can I get for you?"

Hiro looked at the names of coffee and decided on getting a regular mocha cappuccino. He repeated this to the girl and she rung it up.

"That will be $3.45."

The guitarist pulled his wallet from his pocket and gave the girl a five. While waiting for his change, Hiro turned around when he heard his name called and smiled. "Hey Suguru."

"Hi." Suguru raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Before Hiro could answer, the girl gave him the change and his coffee. Hiro smiled gently at her and turned back around to face the other. "Uh, this," he said, holding up his drink.

A faint pink blush appeared over the synth player's face and Hiro melted inside. "Right. I, uh, should have known that." Silence reigned over them after that comment and it made Suguru twitch from the unknown silence. "I should get going." He turned around and walked to the exit before the other could say anything. "That was smart," he mumbled to himself, head down. Hearing Hiro call his name, Suguru raised his head and turned.

"I, well, I thought we could do something if you're not going to do anything," Hiro explained, a small blush appearing on his face. Luckily for him, Suguru wasn't paying attention to his face.

"Hiro, it's twelve o'clock at night. What would I be doing other then sleeping?"

Hiro laughed, "Ah, you're right. So?"

"All right."

-G-R-A-V-I-T-A-T-I-O-N-

"And then, he just stood there with his mouth open and staring at the same spot Eiri stood. It was hilarious and I can't believe I was able to watch it."

Suguru giggled as Hiro finished his tale of Bad Luck's vocalist visiting Eiri's family home. "I can't believe Eiri would do that… No wait. I can!"

The guitarist sighed and leaned back against his couch. The two had decided to walk around the park after their talk outside the coffee shop. About thirty minutes later, Hiro suggested they go back to his apartment. Surprisingly, Suguru agreed and now two hours later, here they were, laughing about the embarrassing moments of their friend.

Hiro glanced at the other through lidded eyes, and a feeling came over him. One he couldn't stop. One he didn't want to stop. One he welcomed happily. Letting his instincts take over his mind, he leaned forward until his face was near the keyboardists.

Suguru gasped when lips slanted over his and he stared straight at the closed eyes of the other. Slowly, he allowed himself to kiss back. Let himself give into the temptation. Let himself forget about the argument he had with Tohma about finding a significant other. But then reality came back when Hiro's tongue licked his lips, and Suguru pushed Hiro away. Quickly, he stood up and walked over to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. Stopping to put on his shoes, Suguru explained, "I think I should leave." Standing up, the synth player frowned when he saw the hurt expression on the other's face. "Uh, yeah. So, bye."

Hiro didn't say anything when he heard the door close. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to think, either. All he wanted to do was to go back to his fantasies. Go back to the dreams where Suguru also had the same feelings. Where they were both happy together. Where… where he had the synth player's love and not his rejection.

Sighing, Hiro stood and started cleaning up the mess of paper coffee cups, pop-tart packages, and pocky wrappers on the small table. He raised his head when a knock came at the door. When Hiro opened the door, he wasn't able to say anything since the other started talking.

"I was about to open the entrance door when I realized I don't know how to get back home from here. And then I started thinking about other things too. Like maybe I should give up on my dream to beat Tohma's record. Or go to college. Or to start opening up and talking more. Or how maybe I shouldn't have pretended I hated that kiss when all I wanted to do was to continue with it. Or maybe that it could lead to other things I know I would like to do. Well, not with anyone, but with you. Things I want to do with you. I have had a crush on you since we first met and over the first year, I realized that it developed into something more. And, well, what I'm trying to say is, well, I love you."

Suguru stopped speaking and waited… waited… and even waited. "Well?"

"I believe that's the most I have ever heard you speak before."

Suguru stared at the guitarist. "I can't believe you! I just poured my feelings to you and all you can say is…." _When lips are pressed over yours_, Suguru thought, _it's kind of hard to speak_. This time, he stopped thinking about reality and troubles, and gave in, wrapping his arms around Hiro's neck.

Pulling away, Hiro kissed the other's cheek, "I love you too."

"Good."

"So, you want to do other things with me that could lead from kissing, huh?"

The blush appeared full forced this time on the synth player's face, "Well, you see…."

Hiro pulled away again. "I think I can arrange that." Grabbing Suguru's hand, he began leading him to his bedroom.

"You can't expect to kiss me and have me go all google-eyed…" Another kiss took over his lips and Suguru sighed, leaning on the other boy. He yelped when Hiro picked him up and carried him bridal-style into his bedroom. When he was on the bed, Suguru cuddled more into the blankets and sighed happily. "This is heaven."

Hiro crawled over him and put some of his weight on the boy. Taking those lips into his again for a few moments, then releasing them. "Oh, so you want to see heaven?" Kissing the boy's neck, Hiro was delighted to hear small moans and whimpers coming from the synth player. "Don't worry, I'll show you heaven."

_END FLASHBACK_

The next day, Suguru had called him a sap for the heaven comment, and then proceeded to bop him over the head, over and over for hurting his tush. Hiro grinned widely and joined in the conversation with his brother and father. Through the conversation, he wondered how his best friend was doing.

**GRAVITATION – Still Friday Night**

"UESUGI EIRI! How could do such a thing? You finally start dating a nice, respectable boy, and you screw it up! Did you honestly think making out with your ex would help your, well, your old current relationship!"

Eiri cringed when his mother continued on with her rant. One that, Eiri decided when she first began over an hour ago, that he deserved to be on the receiving end of. To think that they would have never known if that stupid news channel wouldn't have aired it. After watching that, his parents confronted him and he agreed to the accusations. They also didn't believe the whole "He kissed me first" argument, but Eiri held true to that statement.

A few minutes later he also held true that his mother's slaps are worse then the spankings he received from his father when he was younger. Eiri turned his head back to face his mother. She was staring at her hand like it was a foreign object. "It's all right, Mother. I deserved that."

Uesugi Sakura smiled sadly at her son and took the seat next to him. She picked up his hand and held it between hers. "Did he really initiate the kiss, Eiri?"

"Yes." It was the weakest response Eiri had ever given. He never knew something would be so hard to say. _No_, he thought, _I deserve this. I deserve every hit, every pain, every bad feeling. I don't deserve Shuichi_.

Apparently his last statement was said aloud for his mother screeched, "EIRI!" He leaned his head on his mother's shoulder, asking without speaking for the comfort. She complied by wrapping her arms around him. "Have you tried to talk to him?"

"Not since it happened."

"Eiri, you do know Bad Luck is leaving in a week, right?"

He raised his head from her shoulder and nodded his head, "Yes. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe Shuichi and I don't belong together."

"You can't say that from one bad experience and especially not after only a month of dating." Sakura leaned towards him and placed a small motherly kiss on his forehead. She then smoothed back the silky blond hair from his eyes. "As your mother it is my duty to tell you right from wrong. I thought you everything I know and now it's time for you to go back into your memories, and look for one that will tell you what to do." His mother stood from the couch and wiped off imaginary dust bunnies from her skirt. "If you feel that you should not do anything to get Shuichi back, then so be it. But… but, if you believe in all your heart that he is your one true love, then you fight for him. You go get him and never let him go."

He didn't say anything when she walked out of the living room. His thoughts swirled around his mind, telling him to do as she said. Closing his eyes, Eiri leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. The memories came fast and he had to open his eyes then close them again so he could keep up with the moving images.

_Getting lost when he was two at an amusement park._

_The day Tatsuha was born. His mother and father were smiling so happily at the small red baby._

_Complaining to his mother when Mika had thrown his action figure out the window. _

_Trying to hold back the tears to show he was strong when he fell out of the tree._

_His first kiss with a chubby eight-year-old girl._

_When he first realized that he wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps and become a writer._

_The first time a girl screamed his name when she saw him walking down the sidewalk the week after his first book came out._

_When he met Kitazawa Yuki._

_When Kitazawa and him first kissed._

_When Kitazawa talked him into going further then kissing. He had been so scared that night._

_When Kitazawa had decided he wasn't worth the time anymore and broke his heart._

_The first time he laid eyes on Shindou Shuichi on TV. His heart mended and he fell in love… true love._

_When Mika announced that he would meet and even go on a date with the singer._

_The night he kissed Shuichi. Everything started to fall in place._

_When Shuichi met his parents; it was like the singer was meant to be part of the family._

_Meeting Kitazawa in the park on his and Shuichi's one-month anniversary._

_Having those familiar lips cascade over his and feeling like he was going to puke. He never wanted to feel that again._

_Seeing the anger, sadness, and most of all hurt on Shuichi's face that same day. _

_Hearing those words that made his heart crumble._

_Listening to Tatsuha scream at him for what an idiot he was. He all ready knew that, though._

_The stinging pain of his mother's slap a few moments ago._

_The words she said. The words she believed in. The words she wanted him to follow._

His eyes flew open and he realized what his mother had been trying to convey to him. It was so simple it made his mind hurt when he thought about it. The only way he used to show his feelings. If he could finish it in a week and have Shuichi read it, everything would be all right again. Even if he didn't the singer back, he would still be pleased to know that he spoke his peace. That he said what was truly in his heart.

Eiri stood from the couch and ran past his brother who had entered the living room, and up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door shut and immediately turned on his computer.

Downstairs, as she cooked dinner for her family of five, Uesugi Sakura smiled. He had figured it out.

**GRAVITATION**

I believe this chapter has made up for the long wait.

**Jess Anime:** Hm, I'm not sure yet what's with him… It should be good though. Thankies!

**Pappillion de la terre:** You're sweet! Maybe they will. Maybe he will. Thankies!

**Loveless Soul:** In love? Awesome! Thankies!

**ZIPPIYGIRL:** See? Even though I end one relationship, the others are working out perfectly. Thankies!

**brighid's flame:** Oh, capital letters… I must do as you say… Thankies!

**XxTypoMasterxX:** There may be some questions in a flashback next chapter. They might get back together. Thankies!

**Xunxin:** It's not? Don't worry; you'll get to see big brother Ryuichi opinions on the situation next chapter. Thankies!

**chupachabra-:** Maybe! Your welcome! hugs back I hope you liked the flashback! Thankies!

**Next time:** What did Eiri figure out? Will everything turn out like you guys want? Maybe… maybe not…. Tune in next time for chapter fifteen of _Just Dreaming_!


	15. Believe

I think this story only has two more chapters… maybe one if I decide to make it a long one. I can't describe certain scenes, but I will try my best to do so.

**Warnings:** I am not good at Grammar, and I use to think I was decent at spelling… apparently not…

**Disclaimer:** I said this many times before, but it seems no one understands: I do not own the anime or manga. However, the song that Shuichi sings was written by me.

_Chapter Fifteen: Believe_

**GRAVITATION - Sunday Afternoon**

The almost packed suitcase helped him realize it was really over. There would be no more going to the park to make-out underneath the cherry blossom trees. There would be nothing between them again… and it hurt him to know that, to believe it. He didn't want to believe it though. But how many times had his heart been broken from others saying that same sentence. It wouldn't leave him alone; it haunted his dreams, his life, and most of all, his heart.

"_He kissed me first!"_

They all had said the same thing. But then, he realized that what he had with previous boyfriends (and some girlfriends) was nothing but puppy love. Not even real love. But the love that you want to believe will happen, the true happily ever after love. That's not the real kind though. The real love was what he had with the other boy. The belief that you may not be together forever but you'll both fight to keep it. The heart racing with sweaty palms and the butterflies in your stomach, sure, both of those was also fairy tale gestures, but in real life it feels like you might stop breathing.

But all that will never happen again. He won't wake up in the near future to face a blond-haired man. He won't receive a morning kiss, nor will he ever give one. There wouldn't be a "Welcome back!" to his "I'm home!" All there will be is the loneliness. The pain that what could have been would never be. Plus there would always be that tear in his heart that could never be mended.

"There's a tear slipping from my eyes/ I can never stop these tears I cry/ Our memories haunt my very life/ Always taking me back to five forty-five…"

"Is that number supposed to mean something?"

Shindou Shuichi turned around from packing his suitcase to see his brother close the bedroom door. "Yes."

"Eiri." It wasn't a question, but a statement. One that was said with anger, one to hurt the person who caused his baby brother this much sadness.

"It was the time that I seen them."

Ryuichi sighed as he crossed the room to sit on the un-made bed. "I won't say that I understand what happened. I don't. I also won't say that you'll find someone much better, though I believe you will."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I'm sorry."

Shuichi finally let himself to look in his brother's eyes. "For what?"

"For allowing you to date him. I should have known…."

"Known what, Ryuichi?" Shuichi walked to his closet and started taking clothes from the hangers. "I don't regret ever dating him. In fact I think that it made me stronger." As he placed the clothes in his hands on his bed, Shuichi smiled sadly, "I still love him and it won't be easy to get over the heartbreak, but please don't tell me that I'll find someone else."

"But you will."

The younger nodded in agreement, "And I know that. But let me heal in my own way."

Ryuichi stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I still wish that there was a way I could go back in time."

"If you do find a way, don't change me dating him… change what happened that night." Shuichi pulled away and started packing more clothes in the suitcase. "Besides I wrote a new song."

"May I hear it?"

"Yes, but only when the world does."

**GRAVITATION – Same Day**

It had been two days since his older brother had sealed himself in his bedroom. He didn't understand it. Shouldn't Eiri be trying to win Shuichi's heart again? Did his brother not care that his ex-lover was leaving the country? Hell, did he care that _he_ was leaving? Tatsuha let out a huge sigh that caught his mother's attention and plopped down on the couch. "This sucks," he mumbled to himself, grabbing the remote control.

He yelped when a hand attacked his head. Turning his head to the right, he saw his mother's disapproving stare. "What?"

"You'll be leaving your home in a few days and you decide to use those words?"

"Those words….?"

Sakura glared at her youngest son as she crossed her right leg over her left one. "Yes, those words. Potty-mouth words."

"You mean 'suck'?"

Another smack was his answer.

Before Tatsuha could retaliate, the announcer's next words caught his attention. "EIRI!" As he heard the pounding footsteps from the stairs, the younger one turned the television volume up even more.

"What!"

When Tatsuha pointed towards the television, an image of Bad Luck appeared on the screen. Eiri took one look at the band (mainly one singer) and sat down next to his brother. "Though we may not be able to catch sightings of the J-Pop band, they leave us with a song. One that the lead singer, Shindou Shuichi, says is dedicated to the one who stole his heart. Here is the band's last song before they leave Japan to take on the United States, 'Believe'."

The television screen darkened before lighting up. The location of the video made Eiri swallow his heart: the park. The one where everything had started and where everything ended. Shuichi's voice came on next, slow and sad as he sat on the bench. The very same bench where their confrontation had taken back.

_There's a tear slipping from my eyes_

_I can never stop these tears I cry_

_Our memories haunt my very life_

_Always taking me back to five forty-five_

As the scene changed again, the music became more upbeat, but still held that sad song tempo. Hiro was standing to the right behind a walking figure while Suguru stood on the left, both were playing their instruments. Shuichi, identified as the figure when a lamp light caught his face, started singing again.

_The sun was setting, giving way for the stars_

_I should have known that was a sign from my heart_

_It seems only bad situations come with the dark_

Off screen a voice was heard speaking, the tone unrecognizable. Shuichi began walking towards the place where he had seen Eiri with his ex-lover.

_If only I would have left when I heard your voice_

_But my soul wanted to see you, the one I love_

_Each step vibrated louder with each step I took_

_And to think we ended with me taking a look_

Small trees and bushes obscured the view of the other side, so Shuichi reached forward to move away some of the branches. He was hidden in the dark, with only a small glinting of moonlight hitting him.

_Two people connected by one single touch_

_I never realized I could be hurt deeply so much_

_With the moon shining down on your form_

_All you needed was his promise to keep you warm_

The next scene moved fast, taking in two people standing close together. But before you could identify the two, the camera started moving fast, showing shadows and lost images of their embrace.

_With all that I had, I ran fast from the scene_

_I never wanted to look back, give me my freedom_

_A broken heart that was once mended, broke again_

_With a heavy sigh I realized that I never really won_

The camera flashed back to Shuichi's wide eyes and shocked expression. Bringing a hand to his mouth, the singer made a run for it. Unknown to the watching audiences surrounding their televisions, inside the singer's mind, he was remembering the real thing and the pain that it had caused started leaking out of him.

He stopped running when he reached _the_ bench. Taking a slow breath, Shuichi sat down shaking from the sadness he felt. Not only to show emotions for the video, but also to show how he felt in real life. He knew only the ones who knew him really well would be able to tell.

Another figure was running to him from the right and Shuichi stood, knowing what was going to happen before it had taken place. The boy was the same age as Eiri and was K's cousin from the States. Blond hair cascaded down his face he slowed to a stop and when he looked up, the camera caught the golden eyes. The boy's original eye color was blue, but the audience didn't need to know that.

_When I saw you a few minutes later, smiling at me_

_The only image was of that pretty mouth attached to his_

_I tried so hard to hide, but in truth I wanted you to see_

_The pain, the anger, the hurt, the sadness_

A long sounding guitar wail pierced the air as drums and other instruments blended together. The scene was once again moved fast, only showing bits and pieces of a harsh fight, tears coming from both sets of eyes. Slowly, the music died down when Shuichi took off in a run with the boy, apparently, calling out for him.

Another scene came with Shuichi sitting on his bed with pictures of happy memories around him. The camera didn't stay long enough on each picture to catch the faces, but to those who knew, it was clear who was with the singer.

_It has only been a few days since we fell apart_

_And my heart still refuses to give up, I still need you_

_But to save my pride, I won't give in to feel again_

_I want my loneliness, I want to remember this_

Shuichi walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he turned on the remote control. The image that popped up was Bad Luck in the recording studio. A few seconds showed Hiro with his guitar, another showed Suguru and his synthesizer (1), and the last showed Shuichi facing the camera with a small smile on his face.

_Because when it happens again, I will believe_

_You can't save anything with a stolen kiss_

The television darkened with one last message: "Goodbye Japan."

When the announcer was shown again, one could see her trying to wipe tears from her eyes. "And that was Bad Luck's final song in Japan until three years from now. Thank you for watching and goodnight."

Silence reigned in the Uesugi household since no one dared to talk. It was, however, broken by Tatsuha saying one word: "Wow." After that, Eiri had run back up to his room and slammed his door shut. His mother watched him leave with a sad, knowing look. Hopefully, Eiri would be able to finish with what he needed to do before Bad Luck would leave Japan.

**GRAVITATION – Monday Afternoon, N-G Studios, Room 117 (2)**

They didn't have to be here all week since no recording was going to take place, but for each occupant, they felt the need to say one last goodbye before leaving for three years. Shuichi broke the comfortable silence, "So, how was meeting Hiro's family, Suguru?"

The synth player glanced up from his keyboard and smiled, "Well, it went better than I expected."

"What did you expect?" piped K from his laying position on top of the table. "A circus?"

Ignoring Hiro's glare at their manager, Suguru voiced his opinion, "Actually, I thought that I would find a family of musicians and doctors."

"And what did you find?"

"A guitarist, an actor, a second-grade teacher, and, well, a doctor."

Shuichi waved his arms over his head, "Stop with that! I want to know about the juicy stuff! Did Ino ask anything embarrassing?"

Both Suguru and Hiro's mind replayed the various questions that the woman had asked last Friday.

_"Is my son a good kisser?" _

"_Does he satisfy you in bed?"_

"_You have had sex, right? It's all right if you haven't, but if you had, please tell me. That way I can buy your favorite lube." _

"_Wait…. You do use lube, don't you?"_

"_Oh! I bet you're a watermelon flavored lube person!"_

"_Do you need any condoms? Shika has a whole stash hidden….!"_

"_Let go, Shika!"_

"_Hmm. Shika, darling, maybe you should give them some tests? You know to make sure that they're performing perfect…. What! Don't you give me that look Nakano Shika!"_

K snapped the two boys from their memories with a shot to the ceiling. He turned his head to glance at them, his blond hair falling off the side of the table. "Well?"

One look at each other, then two shaking heads with harmonizing voices speaking, "Nope, not at all."

**GRAVITATION**

(1) – I don't know if that's how you spell it.

(2) – I also don't know the room number of the band's recording room.

**chupacabra:** Hm? I didn't think anything happened to those two? Thankies!

**Xunxin:** Missed me? Sweet! Hm, something like that. I haven't really figured that part out yet. Thankies!

**Amberhawk:** Hm, I normally despise AUs if they're in Gravitation, but I just had to write this… Married to my story? That can be arranged! Thankies!

**Glomping Kawaii:** Ah, I try to re-read each chapter, but with school, it's hard. I know I'm not perfect at Grammar… I use to think I could spell, though. My work is done if you have a flaming heart! A whole day? I do that, too! Thankies!

**shu-chan770901:** Yay! Thankies!

**Jess Anime:** They might. I haven't decided yet. Thankies!

**Patpat:** Addicted? Yippie! I'm happy! Thankies!

**anangelslife:** Little words do wonders to my heart… Thankies!

**Next time:** Will Eiri be able to finish his project in time? Or will Shuichi leave Japan without ever talking to him again? Tune in next time for the sixteenth and FINAL CHAPTER of _Just Dreaming_!


	16. Maybe It Doesn't End After All

-sniffles- It has finally came… the last chapter… My second multi-chapter story to end… at least, I think it's the second…

**Warnings:** a small amount of Tohma/Suguru (brotherly), hints at future smex, but not written smex… I can't write lemons…. Grammar and maybe Spelling problems. I have re-read this chapter five times...

**Disclaimer:** -coughs- Gravi is the last thing on my buying list. So, NO, I do not own the anime/manga, or anything in association with it, unless you count the last volume of the manga. I own a copy of that.

_Every Star_ and _Just Dreaming_ was written by me...

_Chapter Sixteen, Maybe it Doesn't End After All_

**GRAVITATION – A Week Later**

Sakura checked her nails for the fiftieth time that hour as the editor read over her son's newest release. She couldn't believe that it only took him one week to finish the story, but then again, it was for a good cause. Eiri sat next to her, reading a magazine. _He hasn't even twitched_, she thought, _He must have a lot of faith in that story_. A cough interrupted her thoughts and she looked at the editor.

"If you wrote this fast with every book, we would make millions," he commented. "But then again, you might lose your ideas."

"A writer's mind never ends," Eiri pointed out, laying the magazine on the desk. "We can reuse an idea, and the reader may never know."

The man laughed. "I suppose you have to be that great of a writer, eh?" He began shuffling through the stack of papers. "This release will cause controversy, but it will also cause an increase in the money we take in."

"I don't care. I just want it printed."

"And it will be."

Sakura smiled in relief and stole a glance at her son. There was a small smile on his face that she hadn't seen since the singer had broken up with him. _Maybe you can start smiling again._

**GRAVITATION - Shindou Household**

_Date: May 24, 2---_

_Inspiration: Ryuichi singing in the shower_

_Expression: sad –insert poorly drawn sad face-_

_Subject: Goodbye Japan_

_I don't how to react. Like the subject says, we leave for America tomorrow. It will be different, and I'm glad Mom made us take those English classes when we were younger. K and Suguru are the only ones who have ever been there. I'm glad I'm not alone in the nervousness department. Hiro and Tatsuha are too. Ryuichi was complaining how he won't be able to live without Tats. Surprisingly, Tats hasn't said anything about this. I think it helps him not to think about it. Either that or he's too excited about the photography lessons._

_Mom and Dad planned a small family party for tonight. We decided that we would spend the last night with our families. Ryuichi wants to spend some of it with Tats. I think he wants to go further in their relationship but something tells me that Tats will say no._

_I've been thinking about him again. I can't stop. It still breaks my heart every time the video for "Believe" comes on. I wonder how he took it. He hasn't called or anything. I want him to call. I want to say goodbye. I want him. My brain tells me to forget him but my heart beats to hear his. Do you care anymore? Did you ever? I know you did. Maybe… maybe Kitazawa was the one to kiss you… then it's my fault that we're not together. How many times have I been told those words, though? Too many._

_I don't want to leave Japan without saying goodbye but I'm not strong enough to call him. I'll give in to the feelings, to the passion, to… everything._

_Until I write again, this is goodbye Journal. You've been with me through the rain… I hope you continue when I get back. Your sister will be with me in America. I hope she helps as much as you do. _

_- Shindou Shuichi_

Shuichi dropped his blue pen and closed the notebook. After putting the lock on it, he stuffed in a drawer and stood up from the desk. As he walked to his bed, a melody started in his head, and began to sing, "I cry for the moments we lost/ I cry for the happiness that won't come back again/ I cry to hear your voice/ And I cry to let you know/ I still love you/ There's nothing that will change that/ I'll remember the good times/ And I'll forget the bad times/ But most of all, I'll cry for you."

"You always write perfect songs when you're sad, Shuichi."

Turning around, Shuichi smiled, "We're alike in that aspect."

Ryuichi walked to the bed and sat down, toweling his wet hair, "Take care of him for me."

"You know I will."

**GRAVITATION - Nakano Household**

"My baby's leaving me!"

Nakano Shika always prided himself into being a respectable man who never raised his voice to his wife. At the moment, however, he was hoping he could break from that shell. A week ago, Ino was fine with her son leaving for America, but now that it's only a night away, she was having a breakdown. The three Nakano men tried their best to get her to calm down, but nothing was working.

"Hiroshi! Why did you have to choose such a dangerous job!"

"Dangerous?" Yuji whispered to his brother. "My job is more dangerous than yours."

"Try telling that to Mom." The two shared a cringing look before turning to see their father lay a hand on their mother's arm.

"Ino, darling, everything will be all right."

Nakano Ino shrugged the hand off and turned glaring eyes to her husband. "How can you say that! Our youngest son is leaving to another continent and all you can say is it's going to be all right? You bastard!" Ino started poking her husband in the chest to make her point. "He's leaving us for three years! It's bad enough that Yuji had to leave us for a month, but three years! He would never! Hiroshi takes after you! Always having to have an adventure. Why couldn't he be smart and finish his education!"

Hiro sighed and walked to his mother. "Mom, I love you, but this is what I have to do. Besides I won't be alone."

Ino raised her head. "I know. I just don't want you to leave." Sobbing, she threw her arms around him and held on tight. "My baby!"

Yuji and Shika shared a look of sympathy before they walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Hiro's pleading face. _And I thought Mom would be the most understanding…._

**GRAVITATION - Seguchi/Fujisaki Household**

Throwing an orange goldfish in the air, Suguru leaned up and caught the cracker on its descent. Tohma had bought him two boxes of the salty treat, along with some rice crispy treats. Add to that mix some chocolate milk, and you had a very happy Fujisaki Suguru. He knew the others were probably going through the sappy, hugging part of goodbyes and he was happy that his family wasn't like that.

Unfortunately, the youngest member of Bad Luck thought too soon. His older cousin wasn't too keen on letting the boy go to America, especially with the American K as a tour guide. And it didn't help matters that his baby cousin would also be with the red-headed guitarist… alone. He was happy that Shuichi would be there also, but with Tatsuha along, Shuichi might think it would be okay to leave Suguru and Hiro alone… and it wasn't. At least, not in Tohma's books.

Before Suguru knew what hit him (he was too busy playing with the goldfish), he found himself with a lap of older cousin. Blinking, Suguru wondered what Tohma was doing. "Can I help you?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

Suguru growled softly at his cousin's grammar problems. "May I help you?"

His cousin nodded. "Yes, you may." Reaching behind him, Tohma pulled a spiral-ringed notebook, and opened it to the first page. "I have a list of things that you can't do in America. Think of them as rules, if you want."

Tohma closed the book and got off of his cousin, leaving the book on Suguru's lap. The younger boy watched him leave before opening the notebook.

_Suguru: Please know that I am very happy for you. America is a fabulous place, and I'm sure you will think so too! I have been thinking about this since K first announced the idea to my father. It's true that I am very protective over you, but try to realize that it's for your on good. Now, here are some rules that I hope you follow. I have eyes everywhere! -insert smiley face-_

_Rule Number One: No alcohol, drugs, or any illegal substances._

_Rule Number Two: If you must be alone with Hiro, please phone me before so. That way I can pin point the exact location to send the guards. I can't have my little cousin being taken advantage of!_

_Rule Number Three: I know that the rule above probably doesn't stand now, (since you and he have all ready gone further), but let him know that he can be deposed of._

_Rule Number Four: YOU MUST CALL ME EVERY NIGHT!_

Suguru sighed and flipped the book to the back. "How can someone think of this many rules?" The notebook was filled rules from front to back. All in all, there were over two-hundred rules. He stared at the last paragraph written.

_If you reached this, Congratulations for taking the time to read these rules. I am very proud of you, Suguru! Please follow each and every rule, and I'm sure your time in America will be one you will never forget._

"If I follow these rules, it will be a terrible time." Suguru rubbed his forehead and sighed, "I'll follow some. Tohma won't know, right?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the keyboardist knew nothing could escape his cousin's wrath.

**GRAVITATION - Uesugi Household**

"I won't be gone that long. I mean, I'll be back before Bad Luck gets back. Why does Mom have to make such a big deal about it?" Tatsuha knew his older brother wasn't listening, but he also knew Eiri needed to do something to get his mind off the book releasing tomorrow. "I'm going to miss you guys, too, but I have to do this. Well, maybe not have to, but it's something I want to do. I love cameras and I love images. Maybe I'll do something in art design. I can always take classes to improve my artistic ability, right?"

Eiri sat up, ignoring his brother's questions, and left the living room. Tatsuha watched him walked up the stairs and disappear into his room. Sighing, he stretched out on the couch. _I wonder what Ryuichi is doing._

The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality as he flipped the cover up, "Yeah?"

"Save me!" the frantic voice of his lover drifted into his ears and Tatsuha sighed happily.

"Why?"

"I'm not even leaving, but Mom insists on kissing the daylights out of us!"

Tatsuha let out a chuckle, "Maybe with Shuichi leaving, she feels like her other children might also." The sentence clicked in his head and he realized that was exactly what his own Mother was doing. "Hey, Ryuichi, we need to talk."

"We are talking, Tatsuha."

"No. About us."

Oh, how he hated hearing those words. They never amounted to anything great, and Ryuichi knew he wouldn't like where the conversation was going. "And?" He cursed at his raspy voice.

Tatsuha knew what that sound meant. He didn't want it to mean it, but… "I think that maybe we should be apart while I'm in America. It's not like it's going to be forever, just, you know. Could we really have a relationship with me on another continent?"

"I'd like to think we could."

"Ryuichi…"

"Meet me at the park, okay?"

"What? Ryuichi, I can't!"

"Please, Tatsuha!"

Tatsuha sighed, "All right. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

**GRAVITATION - A Park**

He didn't know why he was here. His mind was set. They had to do this. Somehow, he had escaped the anger of his mother and left, Mika telling him she'll hold their mother off for a bit. The park was lit with lamps and the moon. It was a very romantic scene. Tatsuha didn't want it to be, though. He needed it to be dark, depressing. If he saw Ryuichi, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold to his thoughts. He would give in.

"Tatsuha?"

He didn't turn around. "Yeah."

Ryuichi sighed, "You're going to act like this until we finish, aren't you?"

"I just don't understand why you can't accept my decision."

The singer wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pressing his chest to the other's back. "Because I don't want to lose you."

"But you aren't! It's just until I get back."

"And if you find someone else?"

Tatsuha turned his head to the side, "I won't. There's no one else." He felt the other body relax against his.

"Kiss me."

The teenager never thought a simple command could do so much to him. He turned around with his eyes closed and attached his lips to the willing ones in front of him. There were no sweet, innocent, chaste kisses, but only a long, passionate one that left both of them rigid. When they pulled apart, it shone in their eyes, and they both knew it was the right time.

"Where?" Ryuichi mumbled as he kissed and nibbled at a spot on younger ones neck.

Tatusha groaned at the sensation of teeth, "Anywhere."

**GRAVITATION – The Next Day- Morning- 2 A.M.**

Shuichi waited in his brother's room for him to come back. He had left last night saying that he had to stop a stupid Tatsuha from doing something… well, stupid. The singer hoped that everything was all right. He heard a tap on the window and sat up, smiling at his brother. He stood and opened the latch, letting the older one inside.

"It's cold out there," Ryuichi mumbled, rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Well?" Shuichi tapped his foot against the floor. "How did it go?"

Ryuichi grinned, "Perfect."

"You didn't!" As his brother's grin widen, Shuichi exclaimed, "Ryuichi! You did!"

"Uh-huh."

"I thought you two were going to wait."

Ryuichi sighed. "We were, but with the circumstances, we decided to. Besides, I think our minds were a little fogged up at the time."

"How was it?"

"Like I said earlier, Shuichi, perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"And? Are you still together?"

His brother sat on his bed, taking off his shoes, "Eh, yes and no. While he's in America, we're not together, but if I happen to be there, then we are. We're separated unless we're near each other."

"That's a weird relationship."

"It was either that or have no relationship at all."

Ryuichi grabbed the television remote and lay on his bed, "Why are you still up? Don't you have to get up at four?"

"Yeah," Shuichi muttered, lying next to his brother, "but I can't sleep."

"You can always sleep on the plane." Ryuichi pressed the 'On' button and waited for the next show to come on. He really like these news channels that came on at night. Before he could change the channel to another one, his brother gasped and took the remote from him. "What?"

"Look!" On the television, it showed a news anchor on one of the boring stations Ryuichi never watched. What she was saying, however, caught his attention perfectly.

"Author, Uesugi Eiri, will be releasing a new book today. It will go on sale at three this morning. Sources say it took the young man a week to write. The dedication is what caught my interest the most: a poem written by Uesugi to Shindou Shuichi. Normally, I wouldn't share such a gesture, but for this one time, I will.

"_There were times when I didn't believe  
__That anyone special was waiting for me  
__But my views changed when I looked at you  
__Smiling wide, beautiful and everything true_

_We had it all, the love and happiness  
__But if fell apart at my stupid mistake  
__Now I'm wishing I could clean up this mess  
__To open my eyes and watch you wake_

_I can't let you leave without opening my heart  
__The years ahead are the ones where we'll be apart  
__I can't picture the future with you gone  
__Let me back in and I promise you'll never be alone_

_I realize you may think this is only an empty promise  
__That I can never be trusted ever again in your eyes  
__The night skies never held any of my wishes  
__But without you here, there is one for every star_."

The blonde anchor smiled at the camera, "The poem was named after the book, _Every Star_. Uesugi's publishing company expects the story to sell millions, and after reading the summary and the poem, I truly believe it will."

Ryuichi glanced at his brother, watching the emotions pass through his face. "Shuichi?"

"I think I have a new song." Shuichi stood and walked towards the door, "Call K and everyone and tell them to meet me at the studio in thirty minutes."

"Shuichi?"

The boy didn't answer, expecting his older brother to do what he asked. Ryuichi watched his bedroom door close, and sighed, taking out his cell phone from his jean's pocket. "The things I do for you, little brother."

**GRAVITATION - The Next Morning**

Eiri sighed as he woke to the glaring sun through the gold curtains. Grumbling about the unfair light, he pulled the comforter back over his head. After a few minutes of unfit sleep, Eiri realized why he couldn't go back to sleep. It had finally arrived. The day he had dreaded since he first found out about the American tour. Bad Luck had left Japan early this morning. There was no more Shindou Shuichi in his life, and that meant there was nothing left in this life for him to live. Shuichi had shown him true love, the kind he thought he had with Kitazawa. Unfortunately for him, Kitazawa would always be a part of his life, whether he wanted him to be or not.

_I wonder_, Eiri thought, turning over to lay on his side, _if_ _Yuki would have never came, would Shuichi and I still be together?_ Shaking his head, he knew now was not the time to wish for the past to change. After all, like his mother once told him, "You only get once chance at life. Live it to the fullest without any regrets."

He had regrets. He regretted ever meeting Yuki. He regretted ever thinking that the older man could bring to worlds unknown. He regretted losing his innocence to the man. But most of all, he regretted meeting Shuichi. Maybe it was the feeling of morning grumpiness that made him think that. Maybe it was his mind finally succumbing to the lost thoughts of nothingness. Maybe it was just his way of thinking.

Did he regret the love they shared? Never. But maybe if they had never met, then maybe he wouldn't feel so lost. Then again, if they had never met, he would have never known that there was something more out there. That he had a purpose in life. A purpose to love a pink-haired singer… who left Japan this morning.

Deciding to leave the world again and go back to the dreams of him and Shuichi, Eiri closed his eyes, prepared to sleep the day away. What he didn't expect, however, was the music blaring outside his window. Not the music from a car radio or his brother playing the small stereo, but real music with instruments. And he definitely didn't expect to hear the voice he never thought he would hear again. Jumping out of his bed, Eiri pulled on the shirt hanging from his desk's chair, and peered out the open window.

Bad Luck was on his lawn with their instruments, and the neighbors had come out of their house to see what was happening. Yet the only thing Eiri paid attention to was the singer staring at him with violet eyes.

A slow tune on the piano started, slowly increasing with the whistling sound of the guitar. Shuichi had closed his eyes, waiting for the signal in the music before he began singing.

_We ended on a wonderful note gone wrong  
__I never thought I would ever feel so alone  
__But you're not here and I feel that maybe it was my fault  
__I heard those words so many times before  
__I built the walls that has been keeping us apart for so long_

The pink-haired singer opened his eyes and gazed into golden ones. His heart was beating faster and faster with each note played. His band mates had been mad when they arrived at the studio early that morning, but when they found out the reason why, they were happy to help.

_Each time we ever kissed, each time we ever loved  
__I always thought I would wake up from a never-ending dream  
__I didn't know that it was really true; there was someone in love with me  
__Without you near me now, I feel that I can't conquer the easiest tasks  
__The stars are shining bright in the night sky, but I can't feel their warmth_

Shuichi hoped that the boy in the window could feel the emotions he poured in this song. It had taken no longer than twenty minutes to write, but an hour to assemble to a tune they all agreed on.

He knew there were other people around and he knew they knew what he was doing. They had to. It had been in the news after the release of "Believe" that the two were no longer a couple. How he hated seeing it on television, reading it in the papers, hearing people give their sympathies.

_At night I lay awake expecting you to call  
__I dream about the times of love I felt with you  
__Of you holding my hand and never letting go  
__You promised me forever, I promised it to you too  
__But we never counted on the storm passing through_

Eiri shuddered at what the word "storm" meant. He knew he didn't deserve the singer's forgiveness… so why was Shuichi giving it to him. Maybe he had it all wrong, maybe Shuichi wasn't doing what he thought he was. Maybe the singer was really telling him there were no second chances and that Eiri's mother was right: "You only get once chance at life."

_I want you back in my life; I want to feel the electricity  
__Of the future nights held with passion and slow breathing  
__We are tangled in each other hearts, rough beats harmonizing  
__Letting go cries as we become one, smiles as we finally feel complete  
__In the middle of the night, we come together, short confessions_

In the middle of singing the verse, Shuichi blushed at the innuendos he cleverly placed. He knew anyone who had their heads in the gutter would know what he was talking about. It was true, though. He had thought about what it would feel like to become one with Eiri in an intimate way.

The last verse was coming from the sound of the piercing guitar wail. Every Bad Luck had one before the end. It was a tradition that separated Bad Luck from any other group. It was their mark.

_It's the times where I think about the puzzles of our life  
__The pieces that fit so well together, twisty but so right  
__I never want to open my eyes and glance at the waking sun  
__To only know that I was **just dreaming** of the possibilities_

As Shuichi sung the last note, he didn't notice Eiri had disappeared from the window, but when he opened his eyes to lonely curtains blowing in the breeze, he lowered his head. Before his heart could realize that maybe the boy was coming to him, his mind delved into other scenarios. Ones that Shuichi wished would never happen. What if Eiri refused to accept his apology for his stupidity? What if…

The warmth of lips over his own brought the singer out his thoughts and he opened his eyes. Gazing into loving gold, Shuichi smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other boy. There were loud cheers in the background and somehow, local reporters had been called onto the seen and now were taping the event. But to the two boys wrapped together in their own world, nothing else mattered.

**GRAVITATION**

_Date: September 16, 2----_

_Inspiration: Suguru's girlish screams as Hiro tickles him_

_Expression: Amused –insert toothy smiley face-_

_Subject: Another Day with Amazing Results_

_I can't believe it's been five months since leaving Japan and arriving in the States. It's so different here. People are really wishy-washy on issues and sometimes it's funny to realize that maybe the fans here are a little bit crazier than the ones in Japan. Of course, we should have expected this. K is our manager after all._

_I think Suguru is dying with Tohma's rules to live by. To make sure Suguru is following them, Tohma sent a bodyguard. Can you believe it! And I thought Ryuichi was protective! Though, I can't really say Sakano makes the best bodyguard. I mean, he's scrawny. I guess Tohma wanted someone who he knew would tell him everything and Sakano does worship Tohma… it's scary sometimes; especially after we found that picture of Tohma in Sakano's wallet. Man, was his face redder than a tomato!_

_Eiri and I talked last night. He and Ryuichi might be coming to our concert in Atlanta! The concert is in two weeks, so they're trying to talk the parental patrol into letting them go. I don't see why Mom and Dad won't let Ryu leave. I mean, he is old enough to do what he wants… I guess he doesn't want to disappoint them. But if I know Ryuichi –AND I KNOW RYUICHI- then he will let nothing stop him from seeing Tatsuha again._

_-giggles- Whoever said being a third wheel sucks, never had friends like Hiro and Suguru. Even when they're cuddly, Hiro always finds some way to embarrass Suguru and it's always funny. I mean… HEY!_

_It is not! It is childish!_

Aw, c'mon, Ru! We're just playing around!

_You know I hate it when you call me Ru._

-insert pouty face- So, Tatsuha can call you that and I can't!

_It's different._

How so! Don't I mean more to you then some stupid teenager! I'm your lover!

**HEY! I am not a stupid teenager! I happen to be very mature for my age.**

Yeah, sure. You're only mature when you know Ryuichi is around. And the next time you two decide to have phone sex, make sure you don't have it on speaker phone.

**Like you and Ru are any better! (HA! I'm the only one who can call him that!)**

Why you…!

_ARGH! FIND YOUR OWN JOURNALS TO RANT IN!_

_Sorry about that Journalese, but those guys are crazy when they get in their moods. I guess Hiro will always be jealous of Tatsuha. You would think he would be comforted with the fact that Tatusha is dating Ryuichi._

I AM NOT JEALOUS!

**Uh-huh, sure. I don't blame you. I am irresistible.**

_-sighs- I better end this before I run out of pages. I'll write next time… and maybe they won't steal my journal again._

COME BACK HERE TATSUHA!

**-pokes tongue out- You can't catch me, guitar freak!**

_Idiots, every last one of them._

_Later, Journalese!_

**GRAVITATION**

_**THE END!**_

**GRAVITATION**

_Suguru_

Hiro

**Tatsuha**

While I was planning on not posting this until the one-year anniversary, I couldn't bring myself to do that to you guys. I am so lucky for each and every one of you! You have no idea how much happiness I have in my heart right now…. and WOW! 100+ reviews! You guys are simply amazing! Thankies to all for the support!

**XxTypoMasterxX:** Ah, yes, this is a happy ending... I hope this is to your liking. Thankies!

**xunxin:** Yay! I'm not that good at describing scenes... I'm working on that in my Creative Writing class. Aw, I hope you like these two songs too! Thankies!

**Em-chan15:** Wow! 45 minutes? Ah, almost an hour... maybe this chapter will take up the rest... Thankies!

**Bram:** Mwahuahaa! School night? Oh, man, I always stay up late on school nights. Hm, I can write IC, but I like OCC better. You're able to play with the characters more. Thankies!

**chupacabra:** Discontinue? Nah, I didn't want to add another to the list. Of course, there will always be Hiro/Suguru! My favorite non-canon (I WISH!) pairing of Gravi! I might write another fic, but it will have to be after I finish another one. Thankies!

**anangelslife:** I just wanted her to be like that. I would have too! Thankies!

**Silver Flame of the Phoenix:** Aw! Incredible? I don't know about that... I try. Thankies!

**Glomping Kawaii:** Oi, I can't write lemons... my virgin eyes (yeah right!) can't deal with it... Maybe in the future? Hopefully you liked the fluffyness though... Thankies!

**GravitationInnocence:** I have updated! And completed a fic! Wah, so proud! Thankies!

Oh, and this chapter is fourteen pages, including review responses! WOO! -grins-


End file.
